Circle of Lovers
by LRRH
Summary: The Black Dagger Brotherhood is made up of strong, well built male vampires who live to protect their race.Well what if there were two females that can kick ass like them? Or an angel who's like Lassiter, but a bit more innocent?Read and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own any of the BDB only the novels, but everything else I do. Copyright infringement not intended. Credits for original characters, places and names go to J. R.. OC characters are owned by me however.

-I wrote this fic because I wanted to write my own version of it.I would also like to thank my friend for helping me out with some of the ideas.

WARNING: Sexual content and vulgar language, you have been warned.

Author Note #2: For any who are reading this for the first time and for those who had already read my story and are reading. I have no Beta and thus, some mistakes will be made. I do go over my chapters to seek out my boo boo's, but in case I missed a few or you think it looks like a mistake in your eyes, please let me know. It will be of great help to me. *bows* Thanks to everyone for leaving reviews and for reading and liking my story.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The home that once belonged to Tohr and Wellsie was in shambles now. Furniture, paintings, silver and china, gone. Everything stripped without any compassion. John returned here after completing his nightly duties and decided to check up on the place. He remembered having so much fun here. Owning clothes he never had, eating foods that were heaven made and meeting someone that changed him forever. John was barely eighteen and he never once experienced the joys about being around a girl, especially being around a girl who liked you. When John started going to night classes that provided math, English and other such subjects, his eyes were always drawn to one girl, but she didn't care about him, hell she already had a boyfriend. John was lonely and being around girls that didn't want him was heart breaking. He begged Wellsie and Tohr to take him out of those classes and they did, for his sake.

One night while everyone was busy with their work, John sat in Wellsie's study, eyes looking out the window, chin propped on his palm and he let out a heavy bored sighed. He wished something of interest happened and right when he thought of that, a flash of light illuminated where that deep forest was. He jumped to his feet, thinking someone might have gotten hurt. Rushing out without so much as a word, well, a sign, he ran outside, down his open back yard and rushed into the forest. Branches slapped his face, making him wince and covers his face to protect himself from the harsh whipping twigs. Once he reached what he thought was the center, he looked around, seeing no one at first, but then, something bright caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head and there, sitting on a fallen log was the most gorgeous woman any man has ever set eyes on. Her hair long, reaching mid back, red and black shaded her strands of hair. Her left arm was inked with an ongoing tattoo that went over to her left breast it seemed. Her eyes a mystic yellow, like a topaz color that glimmered in her own lighting and attached to her back side were long white wings that were longer then her own body when they were expanded out. She wore a long silk skirt that reached and touched the floor, two high raised slits on each side, showing off her lovely long legs and she what look like a strapless mid drift shirt. The woman looked up, her light fading until she was lighted by the high moon and smiled.

"Hey there." She simply said standing up her wings retracted behind her, seeming smaller now.

John stared wide eyed, his hands rubbing his eyes and looked back at the woman. Ok, so he wasn't dreaming, but was she really an angel. Looking at her, John felt his cheeks flush pink, his body growing warm and then something hit him between the legs. Oh god, he was getting an erection just by starring at this heaven sent beauty.

`The angel approached him, standing face to face with him, a smile curled on her lips. She moved her hand and instead of stroking his cheek, she grabbed at his erection and rubbed it.

"Lacey is my name immortal vampire and I have come down to fulfill my needs of curiosity. Tell me your name vampire." She asked as she rubbed more, feeling John's erection throb against her touch.

John opened his mouth gasping, though there was no sound. If he had a voice box, he would be filling this forest up with his moans. John focused and mouthed out his name.

_John Matthew_, he said wondering if she even understood or read lips.

Lacey smirked and pressed herself into him. "John Matthew, a lovely name for a lovely guy with nice eyes. Would you mind indulging me in my needs?"She said smirking. "Tell me John Matthew, have you ever seen an angel before."She asked, her hand stilled at rubbing him, but she kept her hand where it was, her eyes locking with his.

John only shook his head, trying to control his sexual urges and calm his shaking and twitching. He looked at her, smiled then looked around wondering what the hell to even ask her. He thought and thought and then it hit him. It wasn't a great question to ask, but then again it wasn't stupid either. John took a breath and carefully mouthed the words.

_If you're an angel, why are you down here, aren't you supposed to be up their?_ He asked pointing upwards towards the sky.

Lacey looked up to the sky, her hand moving away from his crotch and soon both wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close."I left because I was thinking about things an angel shouldn't think about. Sinning. I was thinking about the sin of lust and desire. For centuries I have gazed down to earth, seeing males and females together, living together, mating with each other and bearing children. I wanted to feel that experience, wanted to know how it felt to have a family, but in heaven, we do not birth, we create." Lacey rested her head on his shoulder, her hips grinding against his, a wave of sexual urge emitting from her body. "Please John…will you indulge me in my wishes for this one night?"

Ok, now John knew what she wanted and it was something he's always wanted as well except for the hole making babies and crap. He was tired of being a virgin, of being weak and bullied. He was going to have sex and if she was willing, then hell, he was going to take her here and now in this secluded forest. He leaned in, his lips pressing against her, his tongue hesitantly slipping in and searched for her tongue, finding it and caressed and played with it. One hand wrapped around her waist, while the other inched up under her shirt and caressed her breast, feeling her nipple already perked and pressing against his palm. Lacey let out a small moan into his mouth and arched her back, her breasts pressing into his hand even more. Her right hand slipped down from his shoulder, touching his chest then stomach and rested on his crotch once again. She rubbed it, moaning out in pure pleasure.

"Oh heaven sent…this, I want this inside me…please John, give this to me. "She said and pulled away from him, her hand releasing his erected cock. She slipped her hands and removed her white shirt and undid the hooks from the side of her skirt and felt it fall to the ground around her feet. Under the garments, she was purely naked, no hair on her whatsoever. Lacey started to undress John and he was kind enough to help and within moment, they both stood before each other naked, their bodies illuminated by the moonlight. John leaned over, his lips pressing against hers, giving small pecks and then lowered his head, kissing her chin, her neck, her collarbone and then stopped at the perked nipple. He gave it a lick and a kiss, then went to the other one and did the same. As he leaned down, his lips never left her body. Once down, he raised her left leg and bent it over his shoulder, looking up and seeing she was way ready for him. John wanted to know how she tasted, and wanted to know, if he ever had the chance, compare if an angel tasted the same as a female human or female vampire. His head inched, his mouth opened and his tongue running along her sex

Lacey moaned, her hands grabbing at his hair and clenched it. She bit her lip, her head tilting back and her body rocking itself. _Oh Heaven sent, this was exquisite._ She thought as she moaned once again. John kept going with his tongue stroking, teasing the small nub and going back to brushing her wet sex until she came, not once, not twice, but three times. Lacey was weak and weary and settled herself to the ground, body weak and disoriented. John smiled, seeing her relaxed and thought, now would be the good time for them to be conjoined together in bliss. His hands ran up her thighs and then parted them apart, her sex still wet and throbbing. Her pressed the head of his cock against her slit and waited, looking at him, seeing her smile and gently nod her head. Before long, John trusted himself in her gently, feeling her walls tight around his erection. Lacey gasped and winced in pain, her back arching. Soon enough John was all the way inside her and stayed that way before moving, afraid of the fact that he ended up hurting her and he wasn't a big guy to tell the truth.

_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I'll get out rig-_

He stopped, feeling her hands on his cheeks and he looked at her.

"Its…ok...it's supposed to be like this for first timers….."She sighed and closed her eyes. "You can move John….though…move gently. "She said and relaxed her body.

John hesitated and then pulled away only to thrust, hearing a moan. He kept pumping at her, hips thrusting at a smooth gently motion, her hips raising and moving in rhythm with his thrusting. Within moment both John and Lacey came together, there body twitching in delight and then, it was done. John slipped out of her and laid on his back next to her. He turned his head, seeing her look up at the sky.

"Heaven forsaken me….I can no longer return."She said and sat up. John's eyes widened when he saw her wings changed to a deep crimson red color. He sat and started to sign, though stupid him, she didn't understand, or so he thought. Lacey raised her hands and started to sign.

_It's ok, I wanted this. I've been lusting over a man, though could never have him, and for that I was forsaken and casted down. You gave me what I wanted and I thank you John Matthew._

She smiled and raised herself. Looking down, a small stream of blood ran down her thigh which made her smirk. "No longer am I an angel….for instead I am forever a fallen." She said and closed her eyes, glowing brightly. "John...I thank you…..be safe for I will look for you later on in your years of maturity." Before John could say anything, she disappeared, without a word, without a trace.

Five years later, John was now twenty three and has gone through his transition. He was well built guy, muscle rippling through out his body. Hell he was buffer then his good friends Quinn and Blay. As he stood by the widow in Wellsie's study, he looked towards the forest and smiled, loving that fond memory of his first time. Since then, he's never been with anyone else since he always felt she was going to come back and just say hi. He knew there was nothing special about their first time; it was just an act and nothing more. No emotion, no I love you, no nothing, but he still wanted to see her, hug her and tell her all that had happened. John smiled, closed his eyes and dematerialized back to his room in the Brotherhood's mansion.

Right when he appeared, his door swung open and two familiar faces appeared, worried they were for John it seemed.

"Hey man, where did you go after our rounds?" Quinn asked as he simply made himself comfortable on John's bed.

"Yeah, you scared the hell out of us when you didn't text us."Blay said next and closed the door.

John smiled and shrugged, raising his hands and signed.

_Sorry. I just thought of something out of nowhere and needed to go somewhere just to get some memories back to me._

Blay and Quinn looked at each other, then at John.

"Sure you weren't just banging someone at ZeroSum."Quinn said and laughed.

Blay smirked as well, holding in a chuckled himself.

John shook his head and flipped Quinn the middle finger

_Fuck you_, he said and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Copy right Infringement not intended. All original characters belong to J.R Ward, as well as original names and places. OC characters belong to me. This is alternate universe, so you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Fuck."Wrath screamed as he pressed keys on his new Dell laptop. The thing had been working perfectly until a recent e-mail. "Dam glymera bastard, giving me all this spam mail." He cursed and was about to toss the dam thing when a knock sounded on his door. "What." He barked hearing a familiar voice, and then the door opened.

"You can't even wait for three minutes…well….fifteen actually." Vishous said, closing the door behind him. "Another spam e-mail." V asked as he approached Wrath and turned the lap top around so he could look at it. V couldn't help, but let a small smirk appear on his face. The spam was all about retirement homes and nursing care attendants, man were those _glymera's_ funny as fuck.

"Those bastards think its fucking funny to send me this crap. I'm the fucking king for God sakes." Wrath cursed and crossed his arms over his chest. "They should be fucking lucky I'm letting their little Social Circle be at stand."

Vishous only smirked and started pressing keys, going into files and then everything was nicely cleared. "There…and stop being a baby about it. Besides, you just said you let them keep their little happy circle, so why not slice pieces off that circle and let the rest of us be happy and free" He said and turned the lap top back around and said nothing.

Wrath was about to read the e-mail though stopped responding to his comment. "Those _glymera_ are doing the favor of keeping order among their social so I don't have to deal with them. Besides, we are training their children, so what else can I do?" he asked and was about to go through his e-mails, but stopped, seeing Vishous go serious. "V my brother….what troubles you?" The king said in calm and collected tone.

V rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "It's….it's about Jane." He said in a serious tone.

Wrath sat up straight, worry in his voice. "What about Jane. Damnit Vishous, what about her. Is she ok? Did something happen?" He asked, getting even more worried.

V rubbed his goatee and looked back at Wrath. "S-she wants to go through the mating cermony. I mean….she's pressuring me for younglings now. God…I don't know if I can handle having her birth. Bella was a close call when she had Nalla, but then again Jane isn't a vampire, so I guess she'll be able to handle it like any other human female..." Vishous looked at Wrath seeing him sink back to his throne like chair in relief.

"Damnit V, you scared the shit out of me, don't ever be that seriously alright…especially when it comes to your _shellan_." He paused, and then smiled. "I'll let the Scribe Virgin know and hope she accepts and does the ceremony for both of you. Hell, even Butch and Rhage asked me about that as well and I even told them the same thing." Wrath laughed a little at the thought of having all three males go through the mating ceremony, not at the same time, but man would they be thrilled and happy to know they can finally tattoo their _leelan's_ name on their skin, forever bounding them to their mates."I'll see what I can do for both you and the other Brother's."

V smirked and bowed his head and in the Old Language he spoke.

_My king, tis a blessing to receive your kindness and heart. I take it with me and keep it as a sign of your power and strength._

V stood up straight and smirked, reaching his hand out for the King.

Wrath smiled himself and grabbed at the man's hand, shaking it with a good grip. "Now go on, before the Doc goes into a hissy-fit of some sort." He laughed and released V's hand.

Vishous smirked a little. "Oh trust me, she's already hissy-fitty as is, it's when she's not hissy that scares the crap out of me." V bowed once more and took his leave and right when he opened the door, Beth came in."Oh hey there Vishous." She said with a kind smile. V smiled and bowed, greeting her and then left, closing the door.

"Let me guess…he told you about the mating ceremony." she said, walking over to Wrath and stood beside him a pint of Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road ice cream in her hand, a spoon in the other. Beth stuck the spoon in her ice cream, leaving it in there and her hand rested on his shoulder and she leaned in, kissing his cheek. "It would be nice, I mean, after Jane heard about how it happened to us…and now...I mean, God look at me." she rubbed the underside of her small belly. "Little bugger likes spicy foods and Rocky Road ice cream." She said and laughed. "I know for a fact our youngling will be like its father, strong and fierce." she said, her words soothing and caring.

Wrath only smiled when her lips pressed against his cheek. His armed raised and wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. He moved his chair and was facing her, his other hand reaching up and rubbed at her belly. "Our young will be a great fighter if it was male…and if it were a female, then I know as hell I won't let any male have her. Only when he can knock me to the ground can he have our precious daughter." Wrath leaned in and pressed his lips on Beth's tummy. "May the Scribe Virgin watch over my young and my _shellan_."He whispered and closed his eyes, not wanting to part away from Beth's belly. He relaxed when she slowly ran her hand and fingers through his hair.

"And may the Scribe Virgin watch over my _hellren _as well."She said and took her hand and brushed her fingers through his hair.

Mr.3 smirked as he looked down at the nicely beaten vampire civilian that he managed to catch. God he was desperate for information on the Black Dagger Brotherhood and not getting anything was getting him both pissed off and antsy. Pissed off because these vampires were good or semi- good at keeping in secrets, especially when it was about the warriors who protected them. Antsy because the Omega had ordered every _lesser_ to get as much info and return back. They were given at least three months, which sounded like a lot of time, but not Mr.3 or for any other _Fore-Lesser or lesser._ Mr.3 sighed and looked up at the night sky, his hand gripping tight a metal bat that he used. He fixed the bat up so it was a blade to it, basically and nice whack and hack kind of weapon, which helped a lot. Mr.3 was getting nowhere fast and he needed to dumb this body, well, not him per say, but someone else. He slipped his crappy Nokia phone from his jean pocket and dialed Mr. The phone rang, and rang, and rang some more until it voice mail. _Shit…_ Mr.3 cursed and left a message.

"Hey Mr., I need you and some Betas to come down and clean something up for me alright. Third alley before getting to ZeroSum."He hung up and slipped the phone back. He stretched his arms up and yawned nice and loud. Christ when was the last time he had some sleep. About five days , Mr.3 had been going at it for the past five days and right now he was running on empty, or better said, he was dried out of gas and needed to replenish. Taking the civilians wallet, Mr.3 walked out of the alley, holding his leather jacket tight around him and headed down the streets where his crappy '89 Bronco was sitting. Man he needed new wheels as well, but that wasn't a major concern, not yet at least. He went to the driver's side, took his keys out, unlocked the dam thing and slipped in. He slipped the key in the ignition and cranked the heater up nice and high. Shifted into gear and eased out, driving down until he was on Route 22 and was heading back to his, well, The Lesser Society's HQ. It was a small ass cabin in the middle of a forest and dam was it crap, but at least it provided cover and beds for whoever needed to rest and ammo up as well as get info on the Brotherhood.

Mr.3 didn't really want to go back since being _Fore-lesser_ has been overwhelming and not coming in with any info was bad news, meaning you either named civilians who didn't know shit or you just straight up suck at .3 rubbed his eyes and continued to drive, letting the ride ease his mind and focus on where to his next.

Within a good hour, Mr.3 was driving down a rough and bumpy dirt road, his hands clenching the steering wheel, holding on as he maneuvered across the road. Within twenty or so minutes he parked his Bronco in front of the raggedy looking cabin, glancing around he saw three other vehicles, meaning others were inside. There was a nice Black F-150, a Taurus and what looked like a crappy ass Toyota with a busted headlight, no matter, everyone drove what they liked, not what looked bitchen awesome and expensive. Shit, he didn't want to speak or let anyone know of his night, but he had to check and so didn't every one .3 forced himself out of the car, closed the door and casually walked over , climbing up the rickety porch steps and knocked once on the door.

Guns were heard being cocked and then a voice. "Who's there. "The voice said.

"It's me, Mr.3"he said, waiting and then was let .3 looked around, seeing another _Fore-lesser_ as well as some Betas. God, they looked ready to kill anything that moved and Mr.3 didn't want to be that person. As eyes went back to their business, Mr.3 walked to the couch and looked over, eyeing Mr.2.

"Any word or info on those fucking vampires." Mr.3 said as he plumped himself on the couch and crossed his arms, leaning back and relaxed his buddy.

"So far nothing and as of right now, every lesser out there, hell even rogues and Beta's are getting trigger happy. We need to change our intervals and re-do groupings. I want at least two over year experienced _lesser_ with two Betas."Mr.2 said, cleaning his Glok, re-arming it and placed it in its holster. "I'm heading out tonight with three, I'll come back and let your know if we found anything."He said and stood up, eyeing the two _lesser_s from behind him and headed for the door, the two other treading after.

Mr.3 was glad he didn't have to speak, since he was tired as a dog. He relaxed, closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bass hitting, techno and hip-hop music drummed throughout ZeroSum, bodies moving, pressing, rubbing, and doing anything and everything as they followed the rhythm of the music. Two females, already passed their transitions sat at the bar near the dance floor, eyes locked on theirs drinks. Lhust, a tempting beauty with long, black silk hair that reached down to her calf, her eyes a piercing snow blue and her body curved delicately like a built super model and gymnast. She had a few piercings, some revealing, some not so much, though only one piercing couldn't be seen unless she opened her mouth. She had her tongue pierced, as well as four piercings on each ear and her left eye brow was pierced. Lhust also had a rather nice tattoo, that covered her whole back. It was an emblem from a video game she played daily, well, occasionally now, since she had been busy with her daily, well nightly work with her cousin. She had nice full 36C breasts which were once an average 36B before her transition and her hair only reached above her waist. She wore a leather v-cut, button down bustier with metal chains hooking from each button and traveled down both sides and reached the back. Her hips were hugged by a black leather mini skirt as well as micro-mini shorts she wore under, just in case someone tried to take a peak or she wouldn't accidentally flash someone while bending. Her black and gray eyed-shadowed eyes looked away from her glass of vodka and caught her cousin's stare.

Zhin was the girls name and she too just went through her transition. Her breasts went from a shallow 32B to a nice set of 36C, same size as Lhust. Her dark brown hair was longer back then when she was a pretran, but she shortened it, spiked it out a bit, and had long bangs that were pushed to her right and curved out with spiked tips, one eye was barely being covered. Zhin also had piercings, just not as much as her cousin Lhust. She had her tongue pierced as well, and only three piercings on each ear. Zhin also had a tattoo on her back, almost like Lhust's, but different. It was from a video game similar to what Lhust played. She wore a black leather zip up corset with metal thin straps to keep the corset up, as well as black leather shorts that shaped and showed the underside of her ass, slits on both sides, though held close together by strings. She wore mostly black and gray eye liner and not shadow and both Lhust and her never wore lipstick, just simply chap-stick, cherry flavored. They also wore knee high shitkicker boots that had a four inch heel and two inch sole. Zhin's boots laced from the front, but Lhust's zippered from the sides, though they had laces, it was mostly for just appearance, since she wasn't into bending down and twisting and slipping every lace and tying it, no she wanted things simple.

"Look, there here" Lhust said looking towards the V.I .P section. It was the same three guys that appeared every night here at ZeroSum. Lhust and Zhin always wondered if they were a part of that Brotherhood society, but then again the Brotherhood didn't just take random males, hell they had to be of special blooded birth or something.

"No doubt the pierced one will go after another skirt."Zhin said, taking a swig of her vodka and slammed the glass down, wiping her lip a little. "Come on , time for work once again."Zhin said and pushed herself off her seat, leaving a fifty dollar bill for Lhust's and Zhin's drink plus tip.

She laughed a little and looked at Zhin."You know what..I can see myself fucking that guy."Lhust said and finished off her vodka as well and slipped off the stool.

"You see yourself fucking everyone."Zhin said and chuckled, leading the way out, going through the dance groups and roaming around the crowd until they were outside and the blast of cold air wrapped around their skins.  
Lhust thought about what Zhin said and answered her. "Yeah…you're right… I do see myself fucking everyone…still want to fuck Vin Diesel though, and I'll still fantasize no matter what you say."Lhust laughed and led the way, leading Zhin away from ZeroSum and they walked down Trade Street until they hit a nice dark alley. Next to a dumpster, covered in a black tarp were two Black Kawasaki Ninja's. Lhust pulled the tarp and set it next to the bikes.

"I think I forgot my Glok's back at home."Lhust said, checking the sides and yeah she did. Strapped to where the seat was were two long samurai swords and the holsters for her two, ten millimeter Glok's, though she was relieved her two favorite Desert Eagles were nicely holstered and hidden as it camouflaged with the leather holder. On the seat there was a belt with two long yet slim daggers as well as a small throwing knife. She picked the belt up and placed it around her waist clipping it tight and began to strap onto each thigh the holsters that carried her eagles."Come on..I know those bastard _lessers_ are around and are ready for a good ass kicking."She said, looking at Zhin who was strapping herself up as well.

Zhin was more of a hand to hand kind of girl, though she still used guns, but nothing beats the raw power of a dagger slicing through skin. Zhin slipped into a pair of black leather gloves that had black steal platting on the top for a nice hurtful ass kicking hits. Around her thighs she strapped on her holsters with her ten millimeter Glok's. She had the same belt that held two slim daggers and a throwing knife as well. Lhust and Zhin were the same when it came to weapons, but there fighting styles are way different even though they trained under the same camp. Both their fathers worked with humans at a military base camp. They were computer operators, so they didn't have to bother about the sun, since they were deep underground. Since Zhin and Lhust were the only children they had, they decided to train them and make them the head of the house in case something were to happen. Zhin and Lhust were flown from country to country, training in an Air force camp, then an Army, Navy as well as a Marine training camp. They learned every bit of jujitsu, Martial arts, karate and such. They even mastered at the shooting range and Lhust was perfect for long distance shots, best sniper there was and when she saw a man handle a gun, God did she get turned on easily.

Lhust covered the Ninja's back with the tarp and headed down the alley sniffing the air. "I get the feeling tonight will be a good night, don't you think."Lhust asked, looking at Zhin as they walked.

Zhin smirked, fangs barely showing. "Yeah…the moon bares itself to us Lhust…let the hunting start." she said and they both bolted down the dark alley, their noses picking up the scent of baby powder. Their fangs were bared showing their determination and their eyes dilated into black orbs, showing the heart and strength they had. These _lessers_ wouldn't have a chance against them and both Zhin and Lhust thanked the Scribe Virgin for keeping watch over them. As they turned a corner, spotting two _lessers_, a hiss escaping their mouths and they attacked. The night was good indeed for both these vampires and it will continue to be like that for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Vishous knocked on the large double doors that led to Wrath's study. He had a serious face since he just learned something interesting that barely struck him after time passing. Wrath called out asking who it was.

"It's V, my lord."He said and Wrath gave him permission to enter. Once stepping in, V's eyes caught Wrath's hand rubbing at Beth's small belly. Hell everyone in the Brotherhood was ecstatic to see the new bundle of joy and were even more protective at keeping guard of the Queen and her young.

"Wrath, hey my man,"V, said, walking forward, then smiled at Beth. "Beth, how fair you this eve. "He asked with a calm tone.

"Alright, but he won't stop fortune telling."Beth said pointing at Wrath's hand. "He keeps saying he felt the baby move, but I'm only two months, babies aren't even developed, not until were in our sixth month or so, that's when you'll feel the baby." she said and looked down at Wrath, a smile on her face since she loved being rubbed and loved even more.

"I'm just that happy _leelan_, knowing my young is in here. Besides, I did feel it move, no matter what you say, unless you were hungry." He laughed, rubbing her belly more. Wrath finally let out a small sigh and leaned in kissing her tummy a fifth time. "Alright, I'll let you go now. Take care my _nalla._" He smiled and watched as she left the two male's to talk.

"So V, what's doing?"Wrath said, fixing his wraparound glasses. He wore the glasses, since Beth loved seeing him with them, even though he wasn't blind anymore, thanks to a little touchy session with the Scribe Virgin, he wore them to please his _shellan_.

"Remember how we reported finding ashed lessers in alleys and assumed it was them killing each other off. Well, guess what. We were wrong. Someone sent me an e-mail with an image of what their security camera caught in a back alley. When I saw it, it either pissed me off or…..turned me on."V rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't tell Jane I said that, anyways. It was two females. I couldn't make out their faces since the camera angled away, but I guess that's what those vampires wanted and then poof, they stabbed them and ran off, not bothering to take wallets or anything. I think we're dealing with meddlers Wrath."V grew serious. One thing about the Brotherhood, they didn't like having other vampires go off and start killing lessers just for the sport.

"Alright…if there are vampires..and their females, then were going to have to keep our eyes out. Chances are they strike every night, so we check every damn alley around Trade Street alright. Are objective is and always will be killing those _lesser_ ass bastards, but will make searching for these females into a side quest alright. Thank you for telling me my Brother. I wouldn't be able to bare the thought that two females were killed by _lessers_."He stared at V and nodded.

V nodded back ,then bowed. "I'll hack through every back alley security camera around Trade and let you know if I see anything alright. May the eve be fair to you my king." With that, V bowed again and dismissed himself.

Wrath pushed his sunglasses up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking about all the things he had to deal with. First was the Omega of course, second were the dam _lessers_, third was Beth and the young and now he had to deal with female vampires who were out killing, God, what else is he going to have to deal with now.

Wrath looked at the old grandfather clock that was beside the fireplace. The time was now twelve, still early, though he felt as if it was already late for him. He took a heavy breathed and thought, maybe he should call in Tohr and see if he has any opinion or idea on what to do with these females. Then he shook his head at the thought. Tohr shouldn't be disturbed, not when he's dealing with a one year old youngling who was going through its little sweet tantrums and cries. Nah, Wrath wouldn't bother him, not at this moment. He needed to deal with this himself and with the help of his _shellan_ and brothers, his problems should be resolved.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Copy right Infringement not intended. All original characters belong to J.R Ward, as well as original names and places. OC characters belong to me. This is alternate universe, so you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 4

The night had passed, going into day and back into night. For three nights now the Brotherhood have been dealing with _lessers_ who have been caught beating and killing innocent civilians. Some of those civilians have been saved, others weren't so lucky, something that hurt the Brothers in a terrible way. Then there was the issue about those two female rogue vampires who were just discovered and were out killing for joy, something the Brotherhood and their king didn't need.

"So far each civilian that has been treated mentioned about what the _lessers_ have been asking."Wrath said as he sat behind his large desk.

" The bastards are that determined to get info on us and if they don't get it, then it's another civilian dead." V said with a growl.

"And we shouldn't forget about those two rogue females who are out killing as well. So far, after three nights, we've counted fifteen ashed _lessers_ all caused by those females. We're grateful, but we don't want them to get killed that's for sure." Phurry said as he ran a hand over his silk, multi-colored hair.

" Alright, Phurry, V and Rhage, you guys keep checking alleyways for any signs on those two alright. If you find them, do your best to knock them out and bring them back here for interrogation. The rest of you better enjoy your night off. Any questions?"Wrath asked as silence ran throughout the room, only to have a coo break it.

Everyone looked at Z as he held Nalla in his arms. "Sorry, she just woke up." He blushed rocking Nalla back and forth in his arms. Nalla just turned 8 months and she was already becoming a hassle, especially for Bella.

Wrath cleared his throat getting every ones attention. "Alright, move out. Haul your asses and come back safe my Brothers. May the Scribe Virgin watch over you three."He said and watched as everyone bowed their heads and cleared out the room. Wrath leaned back into his chair, bringing his glasses up and rubbing the bridge of his nose. God, he was tired, but he had to stay focus for the Brotherhood's sake. He fixed his wraparound glasses back in place and then looked up when he heard a knock. "Yes?" he said and watched as the door opened and Beth's head poking in.

"Meeting went good tonight?"she asked and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She had a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cookies n Cream ice cream in her hand and a spoon sticking out of it. "You look tired, do you need to feed?"She asked as she walked over, standing next to him and kissed his lips.

"No _leelan_, I'm fine. How about you, did you need to feed?" he asked, and kissed her cheek.

Beth shook her head and squeezed herself in front of him, propped herself on his desk and faced him. "No, I have all that I need right here."she said taking another spoonful of the cookie, creamy goodness. "Still looking for those females right?" she asked with concern and a mouthful of ice cream.

Wrath chuckled as he watched his _shellan_ indulge in the ice cream. "Yeah, we've been getting some reports, but not enough to identify them. Their good at what they do, don't get me wrong, gives me the idea of maybe letting females join the training class, what do you think _leelan_?" he asked eying the ice cream through his glasses.

She smirked and grabbed a nice spoonful, placed it before his lips and smiled as he chomped down on the spoon and she gently tugged it out seeing it nice and clean. "I think its a wonderful idea though, not sure how many females would want to get down and dirty with the big boys. They would rather sit at him and watch the house." Beth laughed and took another spoonful of her ice cream, but then looked at Wrath and leaned in, kissing him and passed a bit of the ice cream to him, her tongue brushing against his and then she pulled away. "It tastes better when it's done like that." she smirked and looked at him.

Wrath groaned as he leaned into Beth, taking in the ice cream, but mostly loved the touch of her tongue against his. He moved forward, his arms wrapping around her waist and he kissed her tummy. "yeah, it is better, though I would rather have my tongue lick at something else." With that, his hands moved and slipped under her white T-shirt, pulling upward and waited as Beth set the spoon and ice cream down next to her sides. "You always had a thing for ice cream." she joked and sighed when her shirt was pulled off. Before long, he tugged at her jeans, undoing the button and zipper and tugged them down her nice long legs.

"I always had a thing for you _leelan." _he smirked and looked up at her. He pushed his chair back and stood up, his lips pressing against hers and he gently laid her back, his mouth not parting from hers, not even for a second.

Beth reached her hands up pulling off his leather jacket from his shoulders and slipped it down hearing it fall to the floor. She then slipped her hands down, pulling his black muscle shirt up and for only a split second she pulled it over his head and went back to kissing him, a small purr sounding off at the back of her throat. She was already getting hot for him, feeling herself getting wetter from each passing moment. What she loved about being pregnant was that she was always in the need to have sex, something Wrath always looked forward to.

Wrath could smell her heat and how ready she was for him. God, it turned him on so much, his erection was pressing against his leathers, but he was going to go slow, make this pleasure last for the whole night if he managed to pull that off. He pulled away from her lips and trailed down, kissing at her chin, then at the vein on her neck, her collarbone and between her breasts. With one quick motion, he opened his mouth and with his fang, ripped the middle of her bra seeing it split apart, her breasts fully exposed, her pink nipples perked and ready.

"Oh God _leelan_, I love you." he whispered and licked at her nipple, sucking at one, then the other, showing love for both.

Beth arched into him, moaning as he brought her hands and clenched his hair, pressing him more into her. " Oh Wrath, yes, God, yes."she moaned, her sex getting wetter and wetter, aching for his touch.

As if knowing, Wrath trailed his tongue down, kissing and licked at her barely swollen belly, kissing it over and over again, and before he moved further down, he brought his hands down, and slipped her black silk panties down and off her legs, tossing them where-ever they landed. Slowly and carefully he parted her legs for him to fix his head in place and moved down, his tongue brushed at her wet sex, feeling her twitch and moan. "Relax _leelan._" he said and went back to licking at her woman folds, kissing them and giving them special love.

Beth moaned over and over again, her hands gripping at his hair still, tugging at it gently. Her hips raised off the desk a bit, her back arching. Not long after, she came over and over, at least three times and relaxed, her body aching and lusting for him.

"My.._hellren_, please...sheathe yourself in me...I want to become one with you. Oh fuck, please, I can't take it anymore." she cried out, parting her legs more for him to thrust into her.

Without a second thought, Wrath pushed himself off his chair, undid his leather, felt them fall to the ground along with his boxers and he leaned in, rubbing the tip of his cock against her sensitive and wet sex, not wanting to hurt her or the baby, he pushed himself in and groaned at the tightness, forcing every bit of him until he was nice and deep, gently nestled between her fold.

"Oh _fuck_, Beth...I love you."he groaned and started thrusting into her, going at an easy pace, but still thrusting good. His body gave off that spicy scent, the one where a male was happily bonding with his female. He leaned down, not slowing his pace and kissed Beth deeply, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and danced with hers, a little purr escaping from him.

Beth threw her head back at the invasion and moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist and kept him where he was. She looked up, then moaned when he kissed her, his tongue thrusting in and she gladly played with his tongue, dancing with his as she shifted her hips along the rhythm of his thrusts.

She felt herself building, closing in to climaxing once again and she held onto him tight, loving every bit of him, every bit of his thrusting. Before long, she thrusted her hips a bit against his and let her orgasm fill the room only to be covered by his powerful orgasm. It lasted for a bit, then he relaxed and laid on top of her, though kept himself up a bit as to not squish her. They both panted, catching breathe, then looked at each other smiling.

" Are you hungry?" Beth asked out of the blue.

Wrath smirked and nodded. "Yeah, how 'bout a sandwich?" he asked and pushed himself up and off her, sliding his no longer erected dick from her and sat down. He bent forward, catching a good glimpse at her wet sex, smirking and brought his boxers and leathers up, pushing up from the seat a bit, fixing his pants and sat back down, buttoning himself up.

Beth sat up and stretched, as if she just had a good work out, then grabbed her ice cream and finished it. "You know, you owe me at least thirty bra's now, and that's counting from the first time we met, over the months passing until now." she smiled at the mention of her bras and slipped off his desk, kissed him, tossed the ice cream in the trash bin, then walked over in search of her panties, which were nicely dangling on the side of a lamp. Beth shook her head, laughing a bit and grabbed them, bringing them down, slipping her legs in and brought them up, fixing them in place. "At least I'm grateful that my underwear survive your hungry attacks." She went over to her shirt, picked it up and slipped into it, next was her black jeans, buttoning them up and adjusted them under her belly. "But no matter what you do to my clothes, I still love you my _hellren_."she smirked and watched as he stood from his chair, grabbed his shirt and walked over to her, kissing her gently. He slipped into the black wife beater and didn't bother with the jacket, he was coming back later anyways.

"I promise to be nicer to your bras,... speaking of which."he bent down and picked up the ripped piece of clothing. "Another one to add to the collection." he laughed, but then had the bra snatched.

"Oh ha ha, you make it sound like their trophies."she said and walked back to his desk, opened the bottom drawer and paused seeing four ripped bras. She sighed and cursed dumping another to the collection. "I guess they are like trophies."she said and closed the thing, walked away and grabbed his hand pulling him to the door. "I hope no one else knows about that stash."she asked, opening the doors and led Wrath down the hall towards the large stair case.

"No one knows I assure you. Besides, no one is allowed near my desk besides you and me."he kissed her cheek as they walked down the statue filled hallway.

"Good, cause if anyone finds out, then your gonna be waking up alone." Beth looked up, smiling, then gave him a serious look. She wasn't one to be messed with, and Wrath knew this, and that's why he loved her, because she didn't take shit from no one, hell she didn't take shit from him, something that turned him on no matter what.

* * *

Lassiter sighed as he heard his shitkicker boots crunching the small twigs and leaves from under his feet. He had been through this forest twice, hearing angelic singing for the past two nights and every time he checked, nothing was found. He could tell who it was though, he just wanted to see the person in question to make sure he was right. Before he even had a chance to think of something else, he stopped hearing the angelic voice, the sound soothing to ones ear. He knew that melody, for it was one that would be sung up in the heavens. He turned to his side and walked, passing trees and brushes and there, sitting on a hollow log was an angel who had fallen just like him.

He stepped close, his hand running over his blonde streaked hair and smiled. "Thought it was you..Lacey."He said with a small smile.

Lacey had her lips parted, words that were unknown to humans ears playing out, filling the air around her. It was an angelic melody, one that would be sung to angels who have been newly created, babies being the proper term to use.

The woman stopped her singing and jumped, her head snapping towards the new arrival.

"Jesus Christ on a cracker."She said and laughed after a moment pause. "So you've been looking for me."She asked, standing up from the log, pulling her mini black skirt down a little.

Lassiter groaned, bringing a hand to his face. "Really, do I have to wear a fucking name tag or something. That guy is still up there you know."he said and pointed upward towards the sky. " And damn right I've been looking for you, a friend of mine used to live in a house just beyond this forest. He would come back just to grab a few things he forgot and he mentioned something about a light he saw, flashing around here, thinking it was me. When I told him it wasn't me, he asked me to check it out and every time I walked around this damn forest I would hear your voice, though when I went to check, you were already gone." Lassiter walked over, stopping just mere feet from her.

"So, what are you doing out here anyways?"he asked, curious, his eyes wondering over her body and scrutinizing her sense of fashion wear.

"I just came to re-live some memories, that's all. I was going to leave soon, since I'm due to return back to my apartment or else my roommates will be pissed off at the fact I'm not there."she laughed at the thought of her two girlfriends checking every room in search of her.

"Well if your not busy, I mean, if your not in a hurry, why don't you come by my place. Been like what, hundred years or so, damn, been so long. We need to catch up Lacey my dear."he laughed waiting for her. "Come on, its not that far, hell you can meet my roommates as well, charming guys, just be careful, they are a bit...lets see, how can I put this, edgy."

Lacey smirked, scratching her head. "well, I'm not due to return home, and I know my girls are still out, so I have time. Lead the way Christ, oops, I mean Lassiter my friend."she laughed, seeing him shake his head and soon they were off, leaving the forest and heading for where-ever she was going to be led.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mr. 3 cursed as he looked down at his work table, the dead vampire lying over its puddled blood. A hammer was in Mr.3's hand and a chisel in the other. He had hammered away the vampires fingers one by one, hearing the male scream in agony, though as much as it hurt, the dam bastard didn't let out one bit of info about the Brotherhood. Mr.3 wasn't in the mood for failure and for him, failure was a bad thing, hell being a _Fore-lesser_ meant you were good at what you did, but in Mr.3's case, it wasn't good enough. After three days of torturing the thing and getting nothing, Mr.3 finally cut the bastards stomach open left it to die, choking on its blood until it let out its last gasp and then fell silent.

He shook his head, set the hammer and chisel back on the wood stand where all his other instruments were and walked over to the window. He opened it, the night air blowing in, circulating the air, rolling the stench of dead everywhere until it got inside Mr.3's nose. He couldn't wait for the sun to rise, giving it thanks for cleaning up this little, well, somewhat little mess. He walked away from the window, grabbed his leather jacket that he threw on a rickety chair and headed out the front door of his busted looking cabin. He was glad to have found this dam cabin, since it was smack dab in the middle of a dense forest and only one road leading to it and away from it. Mr.3 headed for his busted looking Bronco. He popped open the door, slipped in and before even turning on the dam thing, he slipped his phone from his pant pocket, flipped it open and skimmed through the contacts. He stopped, pressed the little green phone button and pressed the cell to his ear.

"Mr. Z, yeah. No it was a dead end for me as well. I'm leaving it for the sun to clean it up for me."He paused and listened.

"Alright, will group at your place and figure out what to do."he hung up the phone, tossed the phone on the passenger seat and turned the Bronco on. Easing himself in reverse, turned the car and drove down the bumpy dirt road. God, he needed more vampires to interrogate, but none of them had what he wanted and that was info on the Brotherhood. Another bad news for the Lessening Society was that their was two female vampires running up and down alleys killing off his mates and these chicks meant business. Mr. 3 assumed the two were with the Brotherhood and if that was true then he found it strange that the king would even let females join, but then again, woman were more nimble and agile so it worked to their advantage. Hell, maybe the Omega should start recruiting. Mr. 22 managed to run away from the two while they were beating on Mr. Q and Mr. 33 and he was impressed at how good they were and he told everyone at last nights meeting about them. Now there was two objectives on the list. One was to continue with info gathering about the Brotherhood and the other was to bring these females in, interrogate them and if possible, Mr.3 would sacrifice them to the Omega and maybe, if it were easy, turn them into _lessers_ and see how that would turn out.

Mr.3 pondered as he turned off the dirt road, the asphalt making the drive nice and smooth and he headed down Route 22, heading back into the streets of Caldwell, hoping to find what he was looking for and he knew for a fact he was either going to find something or he wasn't.

Mr.3 turned at an intersection and was driving down Trade, the smell of hookers and drugs filled the air easily, yet no matter how many times he drove down these streets, he was always disgusted, then again, he was dead, so there wasn't much for him to care about. He pulled to the side, parked his car, turned the headlights off and stepped out. He could smell some of his comrades roaming the streets, and figured not to mess with their work for a bit. He just wanted to linger around, see who and what was roaming the streets and where exactly they hung out. Mostly every vampire was at Screamer's, non to many at ZeroSum, so he was sure enough he would be visiting Screamer's back alleys anytime soon.

Mr.3 took a breathe and smiled, God, tonight was going to be good, for him at least.

Lacey sighed and stretched her arms up above her head. She had been following Lassiter for some time now and it was pissing her off. First he insisted on having her fly to another dense ass forest near a mountain that was located right off Route 22 from Caldwell. Then he asks to land and start walking up to 'his' home, if he even owned anything, bastard only own clothes and nothing more, so him having a house was a big shocker, something Lacey herself didn't believe. After a while, she managed to see small lights peeking through the forest and before she knew it, she found herself in what looked like a giant ass garden. Beds and beds of roses ran left and right, wild flowers, lily's, carnations, every dam flower you can find in a book was sitting right in front of her. The trees were luscious green, full of leaves, and there was even a fountain as well. Man, either Lassiter had it good or this was someone elses house.

"Come on, were going through the front door."he said leading her around the large castle looking building thing, until they were standing at a courtyard now. She saw a nice black Motorcycle parked in the front as well as a, _Holy shit, _was that a GTO and next to it was a brand spanking new Mercedes. Yeah, Lacey was sure as hell Lassiter didn't live here.

" You sure this is your house, cause I find it, well still find it hard to believe that you own something this grand."she said, looking at him, not budging until he told the truth.

Lassiter rubbed the back of his neck, then rubbed his chin. "Alright, its not mine, but hey, I wanted you to meet my friends and maybe we can catch up on old times, is that so wrong?"

"Hell yeah its wrong shit face, you can't invite someone to a home that doesn't belong to you, and you have friends, like real friends or just paid actors to pretend to be your friends."

"Oh wow, mind the language or else your wings will grow black like mine."

She shook her head, closing her eyes and concentrated. She removed her black denim jacket and let her wings extract out from her back. To Lassiter, they still looked white, thanks to the moonlight, but they were actually a pale pink, the crimson red fading after the five years she had sinned.

"See, no black will come alright, not when their like this already."

Lassiter eyed her wings then shrugged. "What ever you say princess." He pressed forward up to those large stone steps and opened the door. "Honey, I'm home."he called out and stepped to side for her to enter.

Lacey's eyes felt like they were going to shoot out of her skull, since her eyes were peeled wide as she gazed around the place. The vestibule was nice and big, different array of colors at every turn. She liked this, she really did, and who ever owned it, took real good care of this place.

She whistled, hearing the door close. "nice place, very clean, very......homie feeling." she took a step forward, then stopped feeling something cold and angry. She looked up, only to be momentarily stunned as a large muscled male with dark sunglasses and long hair that started from a widows peak was standing on top of the stair case, arms crossed in front of his large, muscled chest.

"Who the hell is she?" the male asked pointing at Lacey, though clearly looking at Lassiter.

"A friend, an ol-"

" What the fuck did I tell you about bringing home strangers?"

"She's not a stranger, she's an old friend of mi-"

"She's a stranger to me and to my home Pixie"

Lacey looked back and forth as the two argued against each other, though she clearly knew Lassiter was going to loose badly and she had to put a stop to it.

She cleared her throat, causing both of them to stop in unison.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Names Lacey, don't really have a last name. Uh.....lets see, oh yeah, I'm a fallen just like Lassiter and don't worry, I haven't caused a plague like someone that I know."she said, pulling her hand up to her chest, sticking her thumb out and pointing over her shoulder towards Lassiter.

"It was an accident"he said in a just-so-you-know kind of tone.

"Oh yeah, using the excuse of 'I just sneezed and it happened' really clears you out as being a suspect."she rolled her eyes and looked back at the large male.

"Anyway, I was just minding my business at another forest where I first descended about five years ago. You could say recollecting memories."she spoke, but stopped seeing his hand raised to stop her.

"Enough, were going to my study to finish this, your joining in on the convo Pixie."the male said and waited for them to walk up the steps.

Lacey felt her stomach churn. Here she was in a home that belonged to a mean ass looking motherfucker who was clearly dressed to kill and what was she wearing, well something one would see on chicks who either went to raves or hookered around for a living.

Lacey was sporting a semi loose, black, semi micro mini skirt that stopped just under the curve of her ass. A black tank top and a black denim jacket that stopped a few inches under her breasts. Her hair grew longer as well, though not much. It stopped just above her waist and she had bleached the bottom half of her hair and the tips were hot pink. She also had a pair of black zip up, knee high leather boots, with a four inch thick heel and a two inch sole.

Lacey walked over to the steps, ascended them one step at a time and she was barely halfway up when the front door swung open and laughter filled the room, the sounds echoing off every wall.

"your fucking kidding me right, the bastard was begging."

"Hell yeah he was, son of a bitch was a new recruit it seemed."

"Tch, what a pussy, ass, piece-of-"

The laughter and voices stopped as three large men looked up starring at Lacey. Their eyes were fixed on her, sizing her up and asking that universal question, _Who the hell is she_? 

Lassiter smiled, looking at the three who were gawking and walked in front of them.

"Well if your not going to introduce yourselves then I will."Lassiter turned, looking at Lacey, extending a hand back, pointing to each male."Lacey, this here is Vishous, Rhage and Butch."

Lacey eyed each of them. Vishous had a nice tattoo around his right temple as well as all over his right arm. Rhage was like a movie star, with his blue eyes and blond hair, damn he made Brad Pitt look like crap, and Butch, well he looked swell in that, was that Gucci, damn, what taste. She raised a hand and waved. "Uh...hi."she said only to get heads nodding in hello.

The big guy who was still waiting cleared his throat to clear the tension in the room. "My brothers, how fairs the eve?"he asked with such a leveled tone.

"Interesting to say the least, my lord."Said Vishous, smirking. Rhage busted out laughing then Butch.

"Oh man, you should have been there Wrath, some new recruited _lesser_ pissed his pants, it was the best ever."Rhage said, bringing a leg up and smacked it with his hand, laughing more.

"Dam kid didn't know what to do when he saw V and Rhage walk towards him, Kodak moment I would say." Butch grinned and shook his head.

Lacey raised a brow, looking back at the large male. Wrath was his name and he was smiling as he heard their stories. "Good, well, settle yourselves and relax, I have something that has to be addressed"Wrath eyes went back to Lacey then Lassiter and waited once again for both of them.

Lacey smiled at the three and right when she turned, she heard several hissings. Apparently the three were getting a good look of her ass, something she wasn't doing on purpose, since she borrowed the skirt from her roommate. Just as she was about to take one more step, the door pushed opened again and more laughter, though these weren't fierce or anything. She looked back, her heart beating fast, her face flushing, her eyes peeled wide. When she saw the trio of nicely muscular guys walk in, her eyes fixed on the brown hair and blue eyed one. John, it was John, her John and it had been five years since she last saw him and to think he lived her, in this house, with these kind of people. She felt like her heart wanted to jump out of her chest and dance around on the floor, screaming and hollering in happiness at the fact she was looking at John once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John materialized in front of the Brotherhood's home, lights lit up in every window and he looked back, seeing the Escalade parked so that meant V and the rest just got home. He sighed and smiled when he saw Blay and Quinn materialize in front of him.

"God its fucking cold."Quinn said, rubbing his arms a bit.

"Told you to wear a sweater, but you never listen do you." A sarcastic tone shot out from Blay.

John smiled and shook his head, then whistled, catching their attentions and brought his hands up, signing to them.

_ Shall we go inside ladies before they finish any dinner that might still be left over._

_ H_e smiled and led the two up the stairs, joking and laughing. John pushed the door opened and was looking behind, smiling at Quinn and Blay, then looked back, only to stop, his eyes catching a familiar face. Lacey, she was here, in the Brotherhood's home, but why?

He took a step forward, swallowing hard, his eyes not leaving hers. Suddenly his memory of that night appeared in his mind, making him blush a bit pink, but when the memory ended, his blush vanished and his eyes no longer had that happy glow to them. That night, he realized what she had done,and it hurt him. She used him for her own desires and left him like he was nothing. It was like every other time. Born without having a mother, left alone and defenseless with no one to watch his back. Once he was with Tohr and Wellsie, everything changed, but those memories were still in his mind, just tucked in the back of his head.

Lacey took a breathe into her lungs and screamed.

"JOHN!"she said and rushed down the steps going to him. The three big guys, plus the other two that showed up gathered around and in front of John, but he pushed himself in front of them, arms up a bit, though not very pleased to greet her.

She stopped just a foot away from him, her eyes glistening as she held back tears. "Oh God, it is you. Jesus Christ, look at you, five years did you good John, they really did."she said, wiping her eyes, trying to get rid of any tears that wanted to rebel and run down her cheek.

John gave a weak smile, looking at her.

_ You look good yourself, you've changed, a lot. God your hair is kick ass and your clothes_ he stopped and stared, looking her up and down, blushing.

_You look really good Lacey, beautiful still._

Lacey stared into his eyes, seeing the hurt. She could tell what he was thinking and at that moment, Lacey realized how much of a bitch she was back then. "Five years ago, we need to talk about five years ago, but right now...c-can...can I just hug you John, please....please let me hug you." she waited for him to open his arms and he did. Lacey broke out crying and lunged to him, throwing her arms around his neck, having to go on her tip toes just to reach around him and buried her face in his neck.

" I've...I've missed you so much, after five years, I never stopped thinking about you."

John embraced her, knowing the brothers were starring, but he didn't care. Even though he was upset, he still held her tight, his hand running up and down her back.

Everyone around was giving that, WTF look to each other, wanting to know what the hell was happening.

Lacey pulled away from John, though her arms were still around him. He looked at her, then leaned from side to side as if he was looking for something.

_ Where are your wings?_he mouthed, his face worried, thinking she might have hurt herself.

"Oh yeah, your gonna flip when you see them." she removed her jacket, handing it to John so he could hold, then she stepped away, closing her eyes, and tilted her head down. In a sudden flash of light, her wings extracted out of no where, extending outward.

John had to step back from the sudden light, but then his eyes fixed and he was surprised.

_Your wings are pink, why are they pink, weren't they red five years ago after we-._

he stopped catching himself before anyone had a chance to read his lips.

Lacey laughed. "I haven't sinned in over five years. So yeah, after five years of doing nothing, but good, well, kinda good stuff and they faded to pink, nice huh."

Everyone was in aw as they saw her pink wings. Everyone then looked at Lassiter and at his black wings and finally V talked.

"Yo, I don't get it, why are her's pink and yours are black, unless the woman get pink or something when they do something bad" He asked wanting an answer.

Lassiter was tongue tied as he looked at Lacey's pink wings. He knew why they were like that and dammit he was pissed. He walked over and stared at each feather. " Who the fuck was it Lacey."he said without warning.

Lacey didn't bother looking at him and just looked at John. "I have no idea what your talking abo-"

"Bull-fucking-shit...you know exactly what I'm talking about. They were red before, weren't they?"

No answer.

"They only turn crimson red when you either Lust, Sex or Greed"he said and grew angry as she refused to look at him. " Who did you lust over Lacey...who was the bastard that made you greedy with lust?"

Lacey let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her thumb against her forehead, then dropped her arm beside her. She stared at John for a moment, then turned to face Lassiter, her wings retracting and curled into each other a bit.

" I don't think this is the best place for me to explain myself, that and-" she pointed towards Wrath. "That good gentleman has been standing at the top of the stairs for a good while and I can tell he is hella tired, so we'll talk with him as witness."she turned to John. "It won't take lon-"

"John your coming too, all three of you, haul your asses up to my study, now." Wrath called out and walked off, heading for his study.

Lacey sighed, and let her wings vanished in a small flash of light. She grabbed her jacket from John and started walking up up the stairs.

John and Lassiter couldn't help, but hold back, looking up and getting a good view of her ass. Even the other men were starring, smirking and looking at John for a bit. Then all the guys looked at each other, saying nothing and then John and Lassiter forced themselves up those grand stair steps, taking one at a time until they reached the top.

John led Lassiter and Lacey into Wrath's study and closed the doors. He knew the Brotherhood would be outside just in case something were to happen.

Lacey took a seat in a pale blue couch and John sat next to her. Lassiter just walked over to the fire place, his body leaning against the wall.

Little by little, John and Lacey started to explain what had happened five years ago to both Lassiter and Wrath and both felt their faces flush pink of embarrassment.

Before Wrath could even say a word, Lacey's phone began to ring, the ringer being that of Darth Vader's theme song. Lacey blushed and grabbed her phone, checking the caller ID. "Shit, let me take this, so sorry, it won't take long."

She flipped her phone open and started talking.

"Hello.....yeah......no it's recorded on TiVO. Yes I know because I recorded it. Yeah..shit hold on."She placed her hand on the receiver and looked at Wrath, give me a moment, I'll be right back....my...uh roommates."

Without another word Lacey stepped out of the study, but stopped just as she closed the doors. In front of her were five big guys, the first three the ones she knew, then there were two she didn't know.

"Shit...hey..uh, give me a sec."She walked away, going down the hall a bit and placed a good distance until she finally started talking on her phone again.

Vishous, Rhage and Butch smiled when they saw Lacey, then looked at their brother's, Phury and Zsadist.

Phury cocked an eyebrow when Lacey walked down the hall and asked in a whispered tone.

"Who the hell was that?"He asked, hoping to get a quick answer.

V chuckled and looked at Phurry. "That my friend, is John's girl from five years ago."He said seeing both Phury and Zsadist with surprised faces.

"Who would have thought John had such a taste." Z said, smirking. All the guys talked then, stopped, heads turning when they heard Lacey almost screaming in her phone.

"Scroll down the fucking list-.....yes.....no that's when Greg was naked in the shower."She sighed then mumbled in a cool low, lust filled tone, ' _Ah, Greg'_ her face drooling almost a hint of arousal emitting from her when she said the name, but she snapped out of her day dreaming and started pacing around. "Keep going down.......that's episode fifty-eight, keep going. Fuck, yes that's the one, don't you see today's date."she stopped, her hand on her hips. "Excuse me, what? Fuck me oh no fuck you, how's that? Yeah I'll fuck you good when I get home, shit I'll tie your ass up bitch."she stopped, brow raised. "Is that.....is she fucking laughing in the back....tell her I'll fuck her up to nice and slow until she can't take it."she listened to the laughter and paced around, then stopped, looking down at her skirt, her back towards the guys. "Well I washed it so I get to wear it. Bitch don't yell at me, I'll pound your ass on the floor nice and good when I get home, uh huh, that's right."she turned, then stopped, seeing eyes on her, smirks and then, before she knew it, V grinned and nodded his head, as if agreeing with what she was saying.

Lacey turned red and looked away. "Look I gotta go, yes...no.....God, I'll be home when I can, yes...bye."She flipped her phone closed and took a breathe. She was embarrassed and felt dirty for speaking like that. Lacey turned and forced her legs to take her down the hall. When she reached the circle of males, she swallowed hard, not looking in their eyes and stepped into the study, where Wrath, Lassiter and John just looked at her. She could tell, they managed to hear her little conversation, even though she was a bit far from the study.

"S-sorry about that..."she said and slumped on the couch next to John.

Wrath cleared his throat and sat up.

"You're welcomed in our home, seeing as your good friends with John. You're welcome to even spend the nights or the days here, so long as you are accustomed with the house rules and what we expect from you understand? Also, you are to keep our secret with you and not tell a soul that you know us, we wouldn't want anything happening to you, are we clear Lacey?"Wrath asked and even though she couldn't see his eyes, Lacey could feel his eyes piercing into her.

She nodded to him, feeling herself getting a nerve attack of some sort.

Wrath simply smiled and stood from his chair. "Good, now then, I'll let you and John have your time with each other. John, show her around the manor if you want, just keep her close, son, we wouldn't want her going to rooms she shouldn't be in."and with that this little meeting was finished.

John, Lacey and Lassiter left the study and as they stepped out, a whole bunch of questions were being asked,like, Who are you? and Where did you come from? She was going to wait a bit before telling them, first off, she wanted to spend this night with John before she had to go and leave him and he even thought the same thing. John took her hand and led her away from the sausage group only to get awe's and oh's behind them. John blushed red and beat feet it to his room, Lacey in tow and closed the door, hearing loud laughter, then it quieted. John panted and led Lacey to his bed, sat down and only looked at her, taking in every detail of her face and body. God he missed her and seeing her right here in front of him was the best thing he's ever gotten. He wished she would never leave his side every again.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:Well, for I haven't been updating as having brain freezes and what not, but here is chapter 7 for your viewing pleasure alright.

Author Note 2:Black Dagger Brotherhood characters do not belong to belong to J.R Right infringement not characters on the other hand belong to me and someone else were made up not stolen.

* * *

Chapter 7

Three weeks. Three agonizing weeks and nothing new had happened. Rhage finished rummaging through the _lesser's_ pocket, pulling out a wallet and checked inside. There was a driver's license as well as a list of places that Rhage assumed was their hot spots in getting civilians. He growled and unsheathed his dagger, stabbing the thing in the chest. A quick flare and pop and the _lesser_ was ashed. Rhage glanced over to V who was doing the same thing, then stood up and casually walked over to Rhage.

"New recruit it seemed, driver's license, though we've been to this addy before, found nothing else. Guess he lived their before and moved around with other _lesser's_ and was smart enough not to changed his driver license or he was that forgetful." V said stuffing the wallet in his pocket. "What about you, anything good."he asked looking at the wallet that was in Rhage's hand.

"Driver's license as well and a list of hot spots that they most likely organized in order to get more civilians. Will show this to Wrath when we get home and will see what Tohr says, that is if he has time, he's been busy with Wellsie, knowing that kid of his running all over their new house."he laughed and stuffed the wallet in his breast pocket.

"Lets go hit that addy, with any luck, will find this bastard's jar and maybe something else." V smirked as he walked.

"Sounds like a date."Rhage chuckled and followed behind V. When they were in the clear, they dematerialized to the addy that was on the license and when they materialized, they looked around.

The place wasn't in a cheerful neighborhood, the ghetto would be the best word to describe it, since this part of Caldwell wasn't, walk your little dog kind of friendly place.

Both scanned the area, street lights illuminating whatever they could and saw, nor smelled anyone. V and Rhage headed for the cruddy looking house, going through the back and checked the windows, smelling nothing, nor saw nothing.

"No one's home, so it was just himself living here."V said and looked around, raised his elbow and broke the glass. He jerked his hand, unlocking the hatch and pushed the window up, forcing his body in and stepped forward. He heard his brother curse as he struggled to get in, then shifted, sighing in relief. "Fuck, I hate small windows."Rhage said and started to look around the whole house.

The table had old magazines from _Sports Illustrated_ as well as some TV guides. Fridge and cabinets were empty, go figure and the room was messy as hell. Clothes were tossed and the air smelled smokey almost, like gun powder as well as that awful smell of baby powder.

Rhage turned and smiled. "Bingo was his name-o"he said, seeing the jar sitting on top of the night stand and grabbed it.

"And look it here, another jar."V said going for the dresser. "Guess he had a roomie, but to bad for him, this damn thing is ours now." V laughed and looked at Rhage. "mission accomplished brother, lets head back."

Rhage nodded and both dematerialized.

Lhust and Zhin panted a bit, their chests aching from all the running they did. The _lessers_ they chased gave them a good run, though they weren't quick enough, not only that, but the back alleys on Trade Street were like their own backyards, so they new every nook and cranny and when they materialized in front of the four _lessers_, they got such expressions, it made them laugh, well laugh while beating the shit out of them. When they finished, Lhust looked at Zhin, then wiped her forehead. She was beat and a little R.R wouldn't hurt either.

"Wanna hit ZeroSum or just beat it home."Lhust asked Zhin as she holstered her dagger back on her hip, strapping it good.

Zhin shook her head, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Nah, I need a bath seeing as I always get more bloodier then you."she smirked, cocking a brow.

"Your the one who enjoys fist punching more then anything, so don't complain." Lhust laughed and undid her belt and holsters, giving them to Zhin. "here, head back to the ninjas, I'll get mine after I'm done drinking." Lhust smiled and in the Old Language she spoke. "_ Take care of yourself on this fair eve and may the Scribe Virgin's faithful eyes keep watch on you._" she clapped her hand on Zhin's shoulder, pulled it away and watched as Zhin dematerialized.

Lhust checked her clothes, seeing them clean as can be. She was wearing a simple red and black plaid ruffle dress that stopped just under the curve of her ass, that zippered from the front and had some chains hanging from the pockets that went around to the back and she also wore her black, steel toed, shitkicker boots. Half of her hair was held up, tied with a hair band on top of her crown and flowed down, mingling with the rest of her hair. She looked good tonight and the light makeup made her look even more stunning. She strutted down the alley until she hit Trade and walked down, heading for the front of ZeroSum's main entrance. She eyed a male, giving him a flirty look and watched him nod to her, wanting her to come over. She did and cut in line, which was good, because she was just five people away from going in. Once inside she ditched the male and lingered over to the bar. The hard techno was beating, her ear drums felt like they were going to pop and bleed out of her ears.

She sat at the bar, pulled out a twenty and ordered some Grey Goose. She told the tender to keep them coming when he came over with her first shot glass. She shot it down with ease and turned around on the stool, eyes lingering over the crowd. She stopped looking over to the V.I.P section, seeing the three that were always there. Lhust's eyes automatically focused on the one with mismatched eyes, a purr vibrating at the back of her throat. God she wished she could just go over there, take his hand and forced him into one of the bathrooms and rape the hell out of him, but, that wasn't going to happen, not now, not ever.

She turned around, grabbed her second glass and shot it. When she placed the cup down, she felt something cold behind her,something evil. She slowly turned and what she saw made her heart skip just once, then her eyes blinked. A big guy, tall and muscular was standing in front of her, arms crossed, his jacket looked like it was ready to rip from the seems, barely keeping together. He was one of the security personnel here and why he was looking at her was beyond her.

"Yes, can I help you sir?"she asked with a sweet voice that could melt butter almost.

"Come with me."It was all he said and just stood there waiting for her to move, and she didn't.

"Did I do something wrong?"She asked her eyes narrowing.

"Just come with me, makes it easier for both of us."

"And if I don't"

"Then I'll force you and trust me, you wouldn't want that."

Lhust raised a brow, took her third shot and hopped off the bar. She followed behind the big man, going into the V.I.P section and she couldn't help, but turn her head, seeing those three glance over to her. She raised a brow and looked away, keeping in step with Mr. Muscles in front of her. As they walked down a steel hallway, she stopped, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Look, I'm not moving until I know what the fuck is going in."She said, her voice demanding.

The big guy turned and loomed over her. "Just keep goi-"

"Fuck you ass-face, I ain't going anywhere with you, so you can just bite my nicely shaped ass."She turned and barely took one step until she felt big arms wrap around her stomach and then lifted her off the ground with ease. She screamed. "What the fuck asshole, let me go."she struggled, but he had a good grip on her.

As he moved down the hall, Lhust in his arms, he stopped in front of a steel door, waiting and then it opened. He stepped in, holding her still and the door closed. Lhust stopped when she looked around the room. It was dimly lit with the exception of one lit lamp, though still dark enough. Behind a nice black wooden desk, purple eyes gazed at her, the stare piercing, and then a chuckle filled the room.

"Your quite a feisty little thing."The voice was that of a male, a tough, strong male.

Lhust narrowed her eyes. "Any girl would be if they were taken against their will."She barked out her eyes focused on the purple pupils.

The male laughed, shifting around his seat. "Sorry about that, but I just wanted a word."

"A word, alright, is that one word hello!, cause if it is, then I have two and its either, Good bye or Fuck you, which did you like." She heard nothing and it irritated her. "Fuck you then, and I'm leaving."She began to struggle and the big guy held on tight. She kicked her feet, not caring it her black panties were showing, she just wanted to get the hell out. Lhust growled and then she did something that surprised both males in the room. She lunged forward, bringing the big guy with her and when he was nicely bent over along with her body, her feet barely touching the floor and then she kicked up, shooting her head back and cracked his nose with the back of her head. That made his grip on her loose and she elbowed him in the rib, pulling away, she spun around and kicked him in the chest, sending his body against the wall behind. She didn't move her leg, instead she pressed the heel of her shitkicker boot into his throat, pressing enough so he wouldn't move. Her head snapped back to the purple eyed male. "Alright, now I want out or else this fucker is going on the ground dead."her voice was cold and serious and both males were surprised as hell, but the surprised silence was broken when she heard laughter.

"Damn female, your real good. Never expected something like that, then again, after watching that nice fight of yours, everything I thought about females went straight into the trash, well kinda."

Lhust's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Without saying anything, the purple eyed male shifted around for something and then a TV turned on, and on the screen was something that shocked the hell out of Lhust. She lowered her leg, setting it down on the floor, hearing the guy choke a bit, but she didn't care, she was just starring into the screen. It was her and Zhin in the back alley beating up those _lessers_ and then killing them off. She never saw the camera and figured it was well hidden. Lhust was speechless, pissed off and scared. Here she was with her cousin, killing off _lessers_ and never once were they ever caught until now.

"Shit."she managed to say and watched the TV turn off. The lights slowly turned on a bit and the males face came into view. Lhust couldn't help, but blush when she saw that beautiful face, that nicely cut Mohawk and that pinned stripped suit. This was a pimp with a deadly stare and he had that face and aura that gave off a don't-mess-with-me kind of vibe. She took a moment and realized who this man. It was the owner of the club. His name was Revhenge aka The Reverend.

"As you know-"he began to speak, pushing himself off his black leather chair, hand reaching for a cane and he slowly walked around his desk and was now standing right in front of her, mere inches from her body. His body was huge, towering over her like she was a small animal, like a dog or something.

"I like to keep this establishment of mine clean, secure and well kept. I don't like it when people come in and act as if they can do whatever the fuck they want, that's a big no. Same goes for what happens outside my establishment. Those _lessers_ that you killed were right outside my club, just behind it and close to my paying costumers."

When he mentioned _lesser, _Lhust felt her heart beat quickly. He was a vampire, a well hidden vampire who mingled around with the humans. She could feel her palms getting sweaty. He was going to kill her, given his reputation, that or beat the living hell out of her. What was going to happen to Zhin, hell , she could imagine Zhin coming across a body bag in front of their apartment door.

"Ha, don't worry, I won't beat you, I just wanna strike a bargain."

Lhust jumped at his remark. Shit he could read what she's thinking, hell that was worse and rude as hell. She took a breathe, relaxed herself and peered into his cool purple eyes.

"Name what you want. You want me to whore around ,fine, you want me to be a hostess, cool, but if you want me to quit what I just did in that alley, you're in for some bad news. I'm not stopping. I'm not gonna give up on protecting my fellow kin."She looked into his eyes, her stare serious, hard and strong. She had a lot of heart and this he saw easily.

The male smiled and shook his head. "No, don't worry. Your to good to be one of my whores and as if I'll have you serve drinks, and I wasn't going to ask you to do any of that stuff, or quit your night job. Just wanted to ask, that you keep those fucking _lessers_ away from my club and paying costumers and will be good alright."

Lhust eyed him, looking to see if he was joking and to her surprise he wasn't, he was serious as can be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After leaving the club, apologizing to the body guard countless of times, Lhust had gone back to where her Ninja was and drove back to her apartment where she knew Zhin would be a bit surprised to see her return home so early. After a good hour or two of explaining what went down with the Reverend, Zhin was a bit skeptical, but Lhust reassured her that the Reverend wouldn't tell the Brotherhood about who they were and where they could be found.

"Alright, if you say so, but if we get knocked out and wake up in a torture room and the first person I see is a member of the Brotherhood, then I am so killing you, even after going into the Fade."Zhin said as she clipped some bows into her bangs and fixed herself into her small twin sized bed.

Lhust laughed, pulling her hair into a pony tail, braiding it and sat on the bed next to Zhin.

"Nah, chances are, they just rape us then let us go, plain and simple."she stuck her tongue out, seeing Zhin eye her.

"You are so desperate and ready to sex up one of those Brotherhood guys huh?"

"Of course, who wouldn't, I hear they're good in bed, standing up, on the .Everywhere"

"Uh huh, keep dreaming you whore, now go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, hey speaking of sleep, where the hell has Lacey been sleeping lately?"

"With her new...well...I guess old boyfriend from like five years ago, but its not an everyday thing as you know, just an on and off kind of thing. He's a mute and a vamp."

"No kidding, must be fun, then again, not hearing her name being called out should be a drag."

"Not having someone say your name is a drag."

"What ever. May the eve be fair to you Zhin."

"Same to you my cousin."

As both girls said their prayers in the Old Language, they closed their eyes and drifted into sleep. They didn't' bother checking the windows, since they had darkly tinted every window and sliding balcony door when they first moved here.

It was barely seven in the morning when Lacey opened the front door and slowly snuck into the apartment, duffel bag over her shoulder, keys switching back and forth in her hands, purse being thrown in the small table by the door. She cursed and closed the door with her foot, redoing the locks and walked over to the living room.

"Fuck, I should have packed more clothes...well...some John proof clothes, dam guy can't keep himself off me."she murmured placing the duffel next to the couch. She went straight down the hall way and turned her room light on, seeing clothes thrown everywhere. She had gone a little barbaric, looking for clothes just to spend three days, but now that she looked at her room, she needed to organize a bit more. She stepped out and went to the bathroom, turned the light on and went over to the small shower. She slid the shower door open, leaned in, plugged the drain and turned the water on, checking to make sure the water was nice and luke warm.

"Total times he made me cum...twenty..no wait..counting before I left...twenty five. Who would have thought he was good at foreplay. Perverted bastard, for all I know he got some lessons from one of those Brother's." Lacey could still remember the first night she spent with John. She and John had agreed not to have sexual intercourse until they were good and ready, that and it seemed John didn't want to let what happened five years ago happen again, so she agreed and it was just casual, intense foreplay and oral sex.

Within a good hour or less, Lacey turned off the water, stripped herself from her clothes and dipped her body into the tub, soaking herself nice and good. After a good hour or so, she stepped out, dried her body and wrapped herself with a nice thick towel. Stepping out, she went to Lhust's and Zhin's rooms, peeking in and seeing them both sound asleep.

"God...vampires can be so weird, then again, I shouldn't say anything."She chuckled and closed their door, headed back to her room and dressed in a simple, long, black T-Shirt and a pair of black, boy short panties. Once dressed, she went to the kitchen, took out a box of pancake mix, eggs, milk, bowl and whisk and started whisking away the batter.

Once finished, she had a plate with at least five fluffy pancakes, a bowl with scrambled eggs and some bacon on top and a large glass of orange juice. She was watching TV, listening to the news. She channel surfed finding nothing of interest, then again it was Sunday, so nothing interesting was even on TV.

After finishing breakfast, she cleaned the kitchen, the living room, her room and did laundry as well. She cleaned the bathroom and before she knew it,it was already five thirty, time for the two vampire princess's to wake up from their sweet dreams. The alarm went off and that was Lacey's cue to get the coffee going.

Lhust and Zhin stepped out, rubbing their eyes and yawned, fangs showing and then hid behind their lips.

"Morning star shines, the earth says hello to you"Lacey said, hearing groans. "Bad night or what."She laughed, getting the coffee maker started.

"Not really, haven't had some in over a week or so."Lhust murmured as she sat down on the table, brushing a loose bit of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Case of the blue balls without having the balls."Zhin laughed sitting at the table across from Lhust.

A small beep was heard and Lacey poured two mugs of coffee, bringing it over and set them in front of Lhust and Zhin.

"Dried up, blue balls, but anyway, what about you Lacey, three days and his scent is all over you."Lhust smirked, taking a sip of her coffee. Both she and Zhin never added anything to it, loving it straight and black.

Lacey blushed, then raised her arms and sniffed her wrist. "I don't smell anything."she said, putting her hand down.

Both girls smirked. "Well of course, your not a vampire, but for us, hell, we smell your male's scent all over you. He's slowly marking you Lacey, so heads up on that."Zhin took a sip from her mug and looked at Lhust.

Lacey raised a brow a bit confuse. "Alright..I know you mentioned something about marking, but care to refresh my memory."

Lhust laughed, setting her mug down. "When a male vampire marks a female its letting other male vampires know to stay away. Kinda like...lets see...think of it like a dog marking its territory, no one would dare trespass and in this case, no one will dare approach you."

"Yeah and if he sees you with hanging around anther male, all hell will break loose, so better watch yourself, especially around other males."Lhust finished off her coffee and stood up, setting the mug in the sink. She stretched and yawned. "Ready for tonight, we gotta practice on your new routine."she asked, scratching her head a bit.

Zhin finished off her mug as well and pushed herself off the chair, heading over to the sink and placed her cup next to Lhust's. "I got a new routine for you for the jazz part as well as the pop."

"Good, need a good little stretch and work out after what John did."She smiled. "He was surprised when he saw how far I could bend myself as well as stretch my legs out."

"Alright dirty girl, we don't want to know what goes on in that bedroom of his, right Zhin?"

"Yeah _cochina_, God, for being so conservative, your so naughty"

"Only around you guys...and John."she stuck her tongue out and the girls made their ways to their bedrooms. All three got dressed almost wearing the same exact thing. Lhust wore a black turtle neck shirt with no sleeves and some black booty shorts. She also had a pair of leather boots on that stopped just above the ankle.

Zhin had a navy blue, wife beater shirt and some black yoga pants, and wore a pair of flats.

Lacey wore the same thing as Lhust, except, instead of a turtle neck, she had a simple loose white shirt. All three girls threw on black trench coats that stopped just a bit above their ankles. Purses and duffel bags were grabbed, lights were turned off and they stepped out, locking the place up and headed out the apartment. Lhust and Zhin owned a small dance studio where they taught dance lessons every Tues, Wed and Fri and every other day, Lhust and Zhin would be out hunting _lessers_. They grabbed a taxi and headed down town.

The dancing was hard, the lessons long and none of the girls were taking any crap. The old people were doing great, getting into the mood, but the younger humans were a pain in the ass. Yeah sometimes there would be vampires taking lessons, but it was rare, since they couldn't stand being around a bitchy human.

After six hours of agonizing practice, dance lesson's were over and everyone left. Lhust, Zhin and Lacey cleaned up and cleaned themselves, dressing out of their dance and work out clothes and into going out clothes.

"God it feels good to be out of there."Lhust called out, her arms stretching up to the sky.

"Your gonna be a knock out Lacey oh and when you become famous, please, lend me five thousand dollars so I can go to the Bahamas or Cancun, cause I so need a damn vacation."

"Shit, I'll take you bitches to Disneyland and make you go on the Its A Small World ride over and over again."

"Lacey, your a bitch you know that."

"And your a whore Lhust, but no one seems to complain."  
"I haven't whored for about three weeks, only fed and that's it"

"Both of you just drop it,God, grow up will ya."

All three looked at each other and laughed, the air being filled with their sweet chuckles.

"Hey did you hear. You know who is getting her club together now. Opening it up in about three months or so."Lacey smiled, looking at her peeps.

"No shit, we are so going to hit it when its done. Hell I wonder if she needs any bodyguards."

"Like she'll have you be a body guard Lhust, you'll be guarding every guy for yourself."

"Whatever Zhin, don't be hating the player, hate the game."

Zhin rolled her eyes and turned her head, seeing Screamer's in plain view. "Ladies, tonight we shall bask in the club night and will celebrate for Lacey's up coming auditions. Will party hardy till we can't party no more."Zhin laughed and the other joined along. The dynamic trio walked side by side and headed up to the clubs entrance, nodding to security and stepped in. The music roared, people danced, drank hard and partied like animals. Lhust, Zhin and Lacey were going to have the time of their lives tonight with no worries to distract them.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note and Warning (As always): I do not own the Black Dagger Brotherhood or any original name or belongs to J.R only thing I own are the OC Language and Content, you have been WARNED.

* * *

Chapter 9

The next night, Lacey had gone to ZeroSum, waiting for Lhust and Zhin to finish up with their little _lesser_ hunt. They needed to hang out more since Lacey had been hanging out with John most of the time. Speaking of John, she was debating whether or not she should tell her roommates that John actually lived with the Black Dagger Brotherhood. She could just imagine what they would say and it killed her to think about it. Lacey hadn't told John about Lhust and Zhin and she will never, that was her roommates problem, not hers. Lacey checked the time on her cell phone, seeing it was barely ten-fifteen. She scanned the crowd, but didn't see anything. She was rather surprised that Lhust and Zhin had access to the V.I.P section, but when they mentioned that they had some connection with the club owner, hell she didn't complain.

Lhust and Zhin were panting hard, their backs pressed against a cold, bricked wall, eyes fixed on the three _lessers_ that were standing a few feet from them. They were top Prime's and this fight was becoming a bit of a struggle now, something that Lhust and Zhin had never experienced. They mostly came across new recruited _lessers _or at least one Prime and some new recruits which made the fights easier, but now, this fight was going down hill for both of the girls.

"Lhust, I gotta use the clips"  
"No...we didn't screw in the silencers, we don't want the human cops here dammit"  
"Then what else are we going to do?"  
"Shit let me think."

Lhust looked at each of the _lessers_ that were smirking. One had a bat, the other had a pocket knife and the last guy had a nine mill in hand. Lhust was going to risk it, she didn't want Zhin to die because of her stupid mistakes.

"When you get the chance, run and leave me alright."  
"Wha-, Lhust what the fuck are you goi-"she went silent when she saw Lhust lunge forward. Her dagger out and tackled down the one with the knife. The _lesser _fell to the ground with Lhust on top.

"Fucking die, you piece of shit."She screamed, raising her dagger and plunged it in the _lessers_ throat.

The other two were surprised and were about to jump on Lhust, but they seemed to have forgotten Zhin, who sneakingly rammed her dagger into the side of the _lesser _with the gun. He screamed and turned, swinging his arm and back handed her until she stumbled back, dazed. He pulled the dagger out and walked over to Zhin, gun in hand. Before he pulled the trigger, there was a grunt and then the fucker with the gun fell forward. Lhust was scratched up from her face, but she managed to hold the three away.

"F-Fuck...I said to get the hell out of here."she said, giving Zhin the mean look.  
"Like hell I would leave you."Lhust grabbed Zhin by the arm, pulling her close almost.  
"Dammit Zhin, if anything were to happen to you I would kill myself. We swore...dammit we swore in blood that I would protect you no matter what."  
"Yeah, but Lhust." she shuddered and then heard something being picked up off the floor. Both girls turned their heads, and before anyone knew it, Lhust pushed Zhin back, a broken steal pipe being jabbed in Lhust's shoulder and was pushed back until she was pinned into the wall by the pipe. Lhust screamed in pain, reaching, trying to take the pipe out, but she was slapped hard across the face. She winced, looking up into the _lessers_ eyes

"You should have quit when you had the chance you filthy bitch."The _lesser_ said. He pulled his gun out,pressing the muzzle against Lhust's forehead.  
"Say good by-"the lesser grunted as a black figure appeared behind him. He screamed, then fell to the ground, a flare then a pop and he was ashed.

Lhust was unable to keep her eyes opened, but managed to avert her gaze from the figure and looked towards Zhin, who was looking over to her, phone pressed to her was loosing blood, fast, her vision getting hazy.

"Z-Zhin..."she murmured and blacked out.

At around twelve-twenty, Lacey's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and it showed Zhin's name. She flipped opened her Sprint phone, pressed talk and answered.

"Yeah...What!."She listened to the story and what had happened.  
"Fuck, alright, just go with them, I'll be there. Yes, look I'll explain later alright, just go with them and watch over Lhust."

Lacey hung up her phone, grabbed her purse, paid for her drink and rushed out of ZeroSum. Her heart was pounding, scared as hell. She didn't want to loose Lhust and if she did die, then it would be hard to control Zhin afterwards. Lacey headed for the back, where the parking lot was and found her black Ducati. She hoped on, put her helmet on, turned the engine,hearing it roar and sped out heading for the manor.

Zhin sat in the back seat of a tricked out Escalade with Lhust in her arms. A male, a rather big ass male had appeared, his face showing how ready he was to fight, his body tensed for some gave Lhust one quick glance, and before Zhin even knew it, she and Lhust were hauled to the Escalade and shoved inside, Lhust in her arms. The male's name was Butch, the two that helped out were real lookers themselves. One had a leather driving glove, which she found weird. He even had a tattoo running over his right temple and his name was Vishous, a warriors name. The other guy, his name was Rhage, a warrior as well and he was real Hollywood material. Blonde hair, blue eyes, ripped with muscles, but she didn't care about guys like that, Zhin was a picky woman.

The Escalade stopped, then went, stopped, then went. This happened at least five times, then stopped again. Butch pulled his window down, spoke in an intercom and she heard heavy duty doors open up. The Escalade pulled up again, then stopped. Doors were opened and she saw arms reaching for Lhust. Zhin hissed, her yellow eyes glowing with anger.

"Whoa! Look were not going to hurt her or anything alright, we need to get that pipe out." Vishous said, looking at Zhin.

Zhin looked down at Lhust, brushed her cheek and gently passed her over to Vishous. He held her carefully in his arms. The pipe was cut a few inches away from her skin and she was still bleeding, though not a lot, which was good or was that way, that pipe had to be removed.

Zhin slipped out and followed along with Vishous and the others. They were at a parking lot and there were two buses parked, which made her curious, but right now everything was about Lhust.

They went through some metal doors, went down some heavy lit hallways and before she knew it they were in a large gymnasium. Vishous went over to a door that read _Equipment Room. _He opened the heavy duty metal door, stepped in avoiding all the dangling weapons from the walls and pushed another door open. Inside was a metal table, counters full of jars with cotton and swabs,medical tools set out for operating. It was like a mini emergency room. Zhin was about to step in, but felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"You stay out here, our doctor will look at her."Rhage said with a grim smile.  
"Like hell I'll stay out here, she needs me, if she wakes u-"she stopped hearing a scream and hiss.

Lhust awoke just as she was about to be laid on the table and her hand was wrapped tightly around Vishous's wrist.

"Where...where is she...where's Zhin."she called out, her eyes glowing pale, her fangs bared and elongated. She was pissed beyond belief and scared as well.

"I want Zhin..."she screamed again and struggled to get off the table, but Vishous managed to snatch his wrist and push her down, though was having trouble.

"Dammit, just calm down, she's out side alright."

"No, I want her... I want Zhin...I have to protect her."

Zhin felt tears streaming down and she struggled to get to her, but Rhage kept her in place.

"She needs me dammit, she'll hurt herself if I don't go to her."

"Look, its alright, our doctor is-"he was cut off, hearing heavy foot falls on the floor. Both Zhin and Rhage looked back, seeing Wrath and the rest of the Brotherhood, as well as their _shellans _appear.

Doc Jane rushed over, running into the room.

"Hey there, relax alright, just relax."She told Lhust as she grabbed a needle pack and a tiny glass vile. She took the needle out of the packaging, plunge the needle in the vile and started filling it with clear liquid. When she had the right amount, she pulled the needle out and walked over to Lhust.

"Vishous, hold her down or else I can't sedate her."

"You think I'm just playing around here, I've been trying for the past ten minutes female."

"Hey don't yell at me or I'll sedate you."

Zhin listened from out side, hearing Lhust scream and cry out her name. She struggled to get free, but had arms wrap around her waist.

"Fuck, let me go to her dammit it."

"Forget it, both of you are riled up and you freaked when you saw someone reach for her, so just chill, she'll calm down."

Zhin shook her head, looking at the Brotherhood and her eyes focused on a taller, more muscled guy with wraparound dark glasses. She could tell right away who he was, but at this moment, she didn't care about him.

Lacey appeared with John, Quinn and Blay. She ran over to Zhin, seeing Rhage let go of her, but then Lacey wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, hey, you OK...relax...these are good people"She said stroking Zhin's cheek.

Zhin was surprised to see Lacey here with the Brotherhood. Questions ran through her mind and anger as well. Lacey was keeping this secret for past weeks and now she decides to reveal herself. Zhin cursed, but she placed that anger aside and wrapped her arms around Lacey.

"Oh God, she's calling out for me. She needs me Lacey, she's gonna go crazy if I don't go."

"She's in shock, if she sees you, then she'll freak and try her best to get you out of here away from them."

Zhin cried, burying her face in Lacey's shoulders.

John, Quinn and Blay looked at each other, then at the Brotherhood, then over to where Lhust was.

Quinn felt his heart ache, his body tensing with fear. He couldn't stand there and watch as a female suffered. Without any warning or notice, he stormed over and walked into the room.

Vishous and Jane looked up, surprised, then Vishous spoke in a harsh tone.

"Dammit Quinn, get the fuck out of here. This ain't no party for you."

Quinn ignored him and walked around the table so he was standing above Lhust's head. He reached over and cupped her cheeks, stroking them and gently settled her head back down. He leaned down, his forehead pressing against hers and he spoke in a calm, whispered voice.

"Hey...relax...just...relax...no ones going to hurt you OK."he said, rubbing both her cheeks.

Lhust looked into his mismatched eyes and felt the calmness roam through her body. She stopped struggling, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't...hurt...Zhin...please."she said in a shaky voice.

Quinn shook his head."No..no one will hurt her, I promise you."

Lhust smiled, then winced when she felt something being poked into her skin. A burning feeling ran through her body, then she felt her body grow tired, her lids heavy and her vision blurry. She took a breathe and blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

As Always. Authors Note and Warning: Black Dagger Brotherhood characters and names do no belong to me, nor do I own then in belong to J.R Ward.I only own the OC's alright. Copy right infringement not intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

Zhin opened her eyes and peered around the glossy lit room. Her eyes adjusted as she sat up, her arms stretching up ward and she let out a silent yawn. One whole week and Lhust had yet to waken up from her sleep. They didn't move her from where they had operated her, but at least they were good enough to have her cleaned up with new clothes that Lacey managed to get. She turned her head, looking at the counter where two plates of food sat on. Both were still full, since Zhin refused to eat, not until Lhust woke up. She looked back down to her friend, brushing a bang from her face and smiled.

"At least your safe..."she whispered and pushed herself off the stool she had been sitting on. For a whole week she had been sitting by Lhust's side, holding her hand and prayed to the Scribe Virgin that she would wake up. Her breathing was slow and calm, her skin was a fair color and she wasn't in pain.

Suddenly the door opened and Doc Jane entered, a smile on her face, though worry in her eyes.

"She's still sleeping?." Jane asked, looking at Zhin, then at Lhust.  
"Yeah, still sleeping."  
"And you haven't touched your food."  
"Not until she wakes up. We always eat together no matter what."  
"Well she wouldn't want to wake up worried at the fact that you haven't eaten for a whole week. You don't want her to get sick from worry, now do you?"  
"No, I guess not."she walked around the table and grabbed the tray. "I guess I should go take this back. Maybe by the time I return with some food she'll be awake."  
"Well your going to eat before coming back and you can't argue alright, I am a doctor after all."  
"Your human though."  
"Human, vampire, it don't matter, health is health and right now your not in good health, so come on, were going to get you plenty of food in that tiny body of yours."  
Jane stretched her hand out, motioning Zhin to come over and she did.  
Zhin looked back to Lhust and whispered something in the Old Language, then left with the good doctor, the heavy metal door closing behind them.

An hour passed and Lhust stirred, her eyes slowly opening, her sight blurry though slowly focusing. She shook her head from side to side, shaking the headache out of her head and slowly sat up. She grumbled, right shoulder hurting like hell. She glanced down, seeing she wasn't wearing the same clothing she did the night she got hurt.

"Where...the hell...-"she undid the buttons of her blouse, pushed the shirt opened and saw the gauze. She slowly peeled it off, seeing a pink scar.

She started to remember what had happened, and wondered how long she had been asleep, but then she realized she was alone.

"Zhin...?"she whispered, pushing herself off the table. She felt uneasy and had to hold on to the edge of the metal table for balance and support. She looked down at what she was wearing and figured Zhin had gone and fetched her new clothes. She was wearing a see through button up shirt with a black tube top under that just stopped just under her breasts, exposing her nicely shaped stomach. She also had on a pair of black denim short shorts, and black stockings that went up to her thighs. Her shitkickers were no where to be seen, but at least she saw her flats on the counter. She walked over, and slipped them on.

Her throat was dry, thirsty, then her stomach started to grumble, she was hungry, but then her body started to feel heavy, achy and she knew what she wanted. She hadn't fed off a male in over three weeks now or so she thought it was three weeks and after getting hurt, the hunger was overwhelming. She stepped out of the room and glanced around. She was surprised to find herself in a heavy armed room, where weapons of various kinds hung off the walls and placed on shelves. Her mouth parted revealing her elongated fangs when she smelled males, males who were just out of their transition and Lhust wanted blood badly. Her eyes glowed, dazed with hunger and she followed the scent.

She found herself standing in front of of a heavy duty black door. She grabbed at the door handle, twisted the knob and pushed the door open. The room echoed with the sound of males groaning and cursing under their breathes. Once she stepped in, door closing behind her, the sounds stopped and eyes turned towards her.

Each male went wide eye, bodies tensing, as if they knew what she wanted. Her body was casting off the sweet scent of hunger and sex, two things that were a bad combo when it came to Lhust.

There were at least twelve males in the room, plus two big, mean looking motherfuckers as well, thus making it fourteen. One of the big males cursed and stood in front of the group, arms up.

"Alright..all of you, head to the showers now."he screamed, though no one moved. They all wanted to relieve Lhust of her hunger and no male would back away from such an offer.

The other big male approached, snapping them into attention.

"If you little shit heads value your lives, I suggest you move, now"He barked, seeing them shuffle, though their eyes didn't leave Lhust's body for a second.

John, Quinn and Blay didn't move since they were there to help, just in case something happened.

"You three as well, we'll take care of this."

John shook his head and signed.

Y_ou can't feed her, your mated Zsadist, and I'm not sure about Phury._

Phury and Zsadist looked at the three.

"Look, we don't want you mixing in with her alright."Phury said, sounding both serious and almost pissed off.

"Aw, come on Phury, look, Blay can feed her or I can."Quinn said, looking at Blay.

Blay shrugged. "No prob with me, but we better do something, she seems to be getting a bit antsy."

Lhust eyed each and everyone of them, her heart beating, her scent of hunger and sex filling the room. She wanted them so badly, and she was going to have one of them one way or the other. She took a step, then another, and before she took another, a glass was heard breaking, and then arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Lhust was surprised to see Lacey holding her back.

"L-Lacey...Lacey dammit..let me...go...let me go, please"

"Like hell I will Lhust, shit your hungry and horny aren't you?"

"Just...just a bite..I promise I won't do anything anything else."

"Like hell you won't. You being hungry and horny is a bad fucking combo."

Lacey tried her best to push Lhust back, but it was proving to be a bit difficult. She held her back and looked back at the five guys.

"Fuck..will you guys get out of here, I can't hold her back much longer. "she screamed out, only getting blank stares. "Dammit, I know you wanna help, but when she gets like this, she goes crazy understand, and she has been doing alright for the past three-"she stopped, looking back at Lhust.

"Lhust...sweety...when was the last time you fed?"

Lhust looked at Lacey, frowning. "...four...I think four weeks ago...maybe longer...and I haven't had sex for the past five or so weeks. Fuck Lacey, I'm desperate, I can't take it anymore."

Lacey cursed as she felt Lhust pushing forward, but her heels dug in, keeping her in place. She looked back at the five stooges who weren't moving. "Fuck. Are you guys deaf or what? Get the fuck out of he-"she stopped, hearing doors open, then slam close, and was relieved to see Zhin, who shook her head and ran over. Zhin went behind Lhust, wrapping her arms around her waist. Lhust growled and hissed, struggling against their holds.

"Fuck, don't tell me she woke up hungry and horny." Zhin asked looking at Lacey.

"Fuck yes she did and I can't hold her back."Lacey looked at Lhust. "Hey Lhust, if you let me, I'll fucking eat you out and then you can feed without being horny like a cat, would you like that?"

"I..I don't want you..I want a male...a big strong fucking god like male."

"Dammit Lhust, I'm offering to eat you out nice and good, just take the fucking offer. I'm only going to do it for you."

"Your..your mouth won't be satisfying Lacey...I want one of them.."she said, her eyes glowing with lust, her body aroused as she looked at each of the males who were feet away from her reach.

When the five males heard Lacey offering to eat the desperate Lhust out, they grew hard, even Zsadist who was happily cleared their throats, looking at each other, then looked away, knowing they all had the same , hearing a female say she'll eat her friend out was pretty out, so sue them.

Lacey and Zhin cursed, looking at each other when Lhust refused to take the offer.

"Hey, I fucking offered, now what." Lacey asked, looking at Zhin for an answer.

"Fuck, I don't know, maybe we shoul-"she stopped hearing a voice call out, then saw that one male with the mismatched eyes approach the trio.

Zhin growled in anger, looking at the approaching male. "Dammit, what the fuck are you doing."She asked, but was only ignored.

Quinn stopped just behind Lacey, his arm brought around her head, and his wrists barely brushing against Lhust's lips.

"She's hungry, its rather mean that you would leave her starving."He said smirking.

A shout was heard from behind them , all eyes looked up and around, seeing the skull trimmed male growl.

"Dammit Quinn, this isn't a fucking joke, get the fuck over here." Zsadist screamed out, but was ignored and that only made him even more pissed off.

Quinn shook his head, not bothering to look back. He could smell Lhust's sweet scent, the scent of her arousal brushing into his nose causing him to slowly get an erection.

Lhust was surprised and tensed, seeing his eyes once more. She felt like she knew him, but couldn't put her finger on it. She looked down from his eyes to his wrist and let her wet tongue brush against his skin. Quinn groaned, smirking, wanting to feel her fangs pierce his skin.

Lhust gasped and leaned in, her fangs scraping along his skin, and before she had the chance to bite, both Lacey and Zhin pulled and pushed her away.

Lhust cursed, struggling. "Fuck...Lacey...Zhin...you stupid bitches, let me go, dammit, let me g-"

"Shut the hell up Lhust, like hell were gonna let you drink from him, especially when your this driven."Zhin managed to haul Lhust back, opened the gym door and both girls managed to get the sex craved Lhust out and back into the PT room.

Once inside, the door was locked and all hell broke loose.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lhust growled and hissed, her nails running hard along the metal table, scratch marks appearing on top. She was pissed beyond belief and her harsh gaze landed on both Lacey and Zhin, who were standing in front of the door, eyes looking back at her.

"Let...me..out of this..fucking room...now."She screamed, her hissing getting louder.

Zhin shook her head, pointing a finger at her. "Like hell we're going to let you out. You were doing so good in not having sex Lhust, you can still go with out it."

"Yeah, we're just trying to figure out how to get you to feed with out having you pounce someone and end up fucking them." Lacey shot back, seeing Lhust get edgy.

"I can fuck who ever the hell I want alright."

"Yeah right, you're not a fucking whore Lhust, remember that."Lacey sighed, knowing they couldn't get through to her.

Outside the room, the Brotherhood along with their _shellans_ were listening in, curious as to know what was going to happen.

Wrath, had his arms wrapped around and over his chest, his eyes fixed on the door. "She needs to feed, she'll go crazy if she doesn't"

"Yeah, but my lord, her friends are that determined in not letting her have sex. Hell, she's hungry and in need to pounce and apparently to them, that's a bad combo."Rhage laughed thinking about it, but then groaned when his _shellan_ elbowed him on his side. "Sorry my Mary, didn't mean t-"

"Oh enough..we need to do something for that poor girl."Mary said,looking back at the door.

John stepped in front of Wrath and signed.

_Maybe one of us can fill a glass with blood, maybe that'll prevent from having us being raped to death._

Wrath shook his head. "At this point, she won't want a cup. The girl's been out cold for a week and her hunger is peeked. She'll need at least twenty glasses, but in this case, for her, she wants a body, a male, not a cup."

Quinn stepped in, raising his hand. "I'll offer myself."

Everyone looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"Nice try son, but you're not getting in her panties, not unless given permission, and given how you were before she even bit you."Wrath shook his head. "I'm not risking it alright."

Quinn kept pushing. "Maybe if you tie my hands behind my back and do the same to her, then it'll be good. All you do is expose my neck, hold her a bit, let her drink and then pull her off, plain and simple. Maybe the doc can sedate her a bit or give her a shot of morphine so her need to have sex can go away."

Everyone looked at Quinn with awe. They were surprised he thought of such an idea, then again it was Quinn, he was a male who took any female no matter what. Their thought train was broken when they heard more screaming coming from the room.

"Goddammit let me out you bitches."Lhust screamed, her nails almost digging into the metal table. Her eyes were glowing and her fangs were exposed and elongated.

"Look, you don't need sex alright, you're doing good, OK."Lacey said, trying to calm her down.

"Easy for you to say, you've been fucking that John guy for the past something weeks and what have I been doing, fucking air, that's what. I haven't fucked anyone for the past five or so fucking weeks."

"Six weeks. "Zhin mentioned, seeing Lacey look at her.

Out side, everyone looked at John who was beat red. His hand covered his face, embarrassed as hell.

Rhage laughed and gave John a thumbs up. "Alright John, who would have thought you were an animal."

John looked at everyone and shook his head.

_No it's not like that, we haven't-._ he was cut off by another scream, but it was Lacey this time.

"God dammit, me and John haven't fucked alright."

"Oh yeah, going to his place for three weeks and coming back with clothes half ripped, doesn't mean you've been fucking."Lhust said sarcastically.

"Dammit, intense foreplay and oral isn't really considered having sex."

John blushed again and covered his face once again with both hands._ Dammit Lacey, shut the hell up_. He thought, not wanting anything to be exposed.

All the guys smirked and let out small laughs, only to have their females shush them up.

Quinn smirked,but then went back to the matter at hand. "alright, so...how bout it. What else are you going to do for that female. Leave her till she starves to death, that or eat her friends until she gets to one of us. Will send either Doc Jane or Beth in and let them know what's doing." He waited, looking around, then looked at Wrath.

Wrath looked at Beth, seeing her smile and nod her head, and Wrath only sighed.

"Fuck..fine...but you're only feeding her, understand Quinn, nothing else. Doc, your gonna drug her right after OK."

Jane nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll just give her a bit of morphine so the urge can leave her body."

Wrath nodded and looked at Beth again. "_Shellan_ will you go."

Beth nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me alright, you guys just keep clear in case something happens."

Beth kissed Wrath on the cheek and walked over to the door. She opened the door, pushing it wide, so it pressed against the wall and placed the door holder on the bottom with her foot, making sure the damn thing didn't close on her. She stepped forward, passing all the weapons and knocked on the second door.

"Yeah" Zhin called out from the other side.

"It's Beth..I'm the Queen, let me in, we have an idea that'll help with your friend."

A moments hesitation and then the door opened. Beth slipped in quickly and the door shut and was locked once again.

Beth was surprised to see how serious Lhust was. She cleared her throat and introduced herself once again. After hearing who she was, Lhust managed to calm herself, but not a lot.

"My..lady..please...it hurts..I need to feed, God, I can't take it."

"Don't worry, we have a solution, but...were going to tie your hands in order for this to happen."

"Fine, I don't care, I just need something..I need a male."

"Alright..well, might as well get you prepared."Beth looked around, trying to find something to tie her with. "Damn, there's nothing here. You two might have to hold her hands behind her back, and keep them there alright."

Lacey and Zhin looked at each other, then at Lhust.

Lhust nodded and hopped on the table, her feet dangling off the edge and her hands placed behind her. She relaxed and waited.

Lacey and Zhin looked at each other and nodded. They went to the other side of the table. Zhin wrapped her hands hard around Lhust's wrists and Lacey took a hold of her forearms. Lhust growled, but kept herself steady.

"Alright...I'm ready."Lhust said, not looking at Beth.

Beth checked to see if everything was good and then opened the door. She pushed it wide and Quinn and Vishous walked over. Quinn had his hands behind his back and Vishous had a good grip on his wrists.

"Ow..easy big guy I'm fragile."

"Yeah, yeah, lets just hurry up with this."

Both males walked forward and Lhust snapped her head to the side, her eyes widening. She felt her fangs throbbing at the sight of Quinn, smelling his scent. God he was beautiful, with his hair, his mismatched eyes and his heavy piercings. She shifted a bit on the table, wanting to get off, but Lacey and Zhin kept a good grip on her. Quinn stood in front of Lhust with Vishous behind him. He smiled and bowed his head.

"Hey there, I'm Quinn and I'll be your server for tonight. The big guy behind me is Vishous, he'll be the vale."he smirked, seeing Lhust smile as well.

"Your..your the one who calmed me when I was crying out for Zhin."

"Yeah, I couldn't stand seeing a cute girl like you suffer, so I wanted to help ease you."

Vishous rolled his eyes. "Alright Romeo, enough, lets get this over with."

Vishous took hold of Quinn's wrists with one hand and moved the other to the front, slowly unbuttoning his shirt from the collar and exposed his neck. The room was filled with Lhust's scent, hunger and sex combined.

Quinn growled a low growl, and smirked. Vishous cursed and had both his hands on Quinn's wrists. "alright, here we go. You ladies be prepared to pull her off alright."

Lacey and Zhin nodded, and slowly eased Lhust forward a bit.

Lhust parted her lips, her head dipping down, her tongue licking at Quinn's throat, feeling the vein pulsing with blood. She hissed and scraped her fangs along his skin, teasing him almost.

Quinn parted his lips a bit and groaned, feeling his pants getting tight from the front.

Zhin jerked Lhust a bit "Fuck, just do it alrea-"she stopped seeing Lhust, plunge her fangs deeply into Quinn's throat, taking his vein hard.

Quinn moaned, and so did Lhust. She slowly drank, her eyes closing as she sucked slowly. With each drink, her hunger was disappearing, but her arousal was growing. Before anyone knew it, Lhust wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and brought him forward, her fangs digging in deeper.

Vishous, Lacey and Zhin cursed, trying to get the two separated, but it was a bit hard.

"Fuck, she has him good."Zhin said, unable to jerk Lhust off.

Quinn closed his eyes, feeling his erection growing, his growl grew louder as Lhust sucked.

Vishous managed to pull Quinn off, and Lhust pulled away, blood streaming down her lips and throat. She looked at Quinn, still hungry for him.

"Dammit...Jane, get in here and numb her ass out."Vishous said and he hauled Quinn out.

Lhust started to struggle, wanting more.

"Fuck..I want more..I want him, please...let me have more."

"Fuck, you've had enough for now."Lacey couldn't hold anymore.

Jane rushed in, grabbed what she needed and went around, rubbing an alcohol covered cotton ball.

"alright..just relax."she said and punctured her skin with the needle and shot the liquid in her.

Lhust panted, feeling her body go numb.

"I..hate you bitches."Lhust said and closed her eyes, feeling her body go heavy.

Lacey and Zhin only laughed and held on to her. Lhust finally settled and knocked out completely.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes:BDB does not belong to me or is owened by and belongs to the good woman names J.R Ward and so are original names and else was made up by right infringement not intended. Heavy language and content, you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 12

Lhust stirred, feeling her head pounding hard with a killer head ache. She groaned, shaking her head a bit and opened her eyes. She felt her body being nuzzled and hugged by something soft and silky. She pushed herself and sat up straight, though found that to be a bad idea, since her headache was pounding even more. Placing a hand on her head, she rubbed her temple, trying to rub the ache out, but it wouldn't leave. Her eyes fixed, realizing she wasn't in the room she was before. She looked around, seeing she was in a lush colored room, with exquisite colored walls and furnishing. She pinched her arm and winced.

"OK..not dreaming that's for sure." she said and pushed herself off the bed. Once she got to her feet, she realized something. She was naked. Her heart started to beat quickly.

_Oh God...they raped me...score!_

If a member of the Brotherhood did get between her legs, then she would cherish that forever, but then, she didn't feel like she had been raped. She slipped a hand down, not feeling anything wet or slick. Damn, so she wasn't raped, oh well, her hopes never wavered. Lhust peered around the room, then stopped catching something on a chair. She walked over, picking up the silky materials.

"My recently purchased bra and panties from Hot Topic. They even got me my workout shorts and a wife beater. Must have been either Lacey or Zhin."Speaking of Zhin, where was she and where the hell was Lacey. She dropped the bra back to the chair, her heart pounding, her body tensing. Oh God, Zhin, she wasn't protected. Dammit, Zhin was alone with these macho ass males, unprotected.

Lhust started to get dress, slipping in her bra and panties and shimmied into her shorts and shirt. She loved these shorts, since they showed the under curving of her ass nicely. She didn't care about that though. She fixed her hair, redoing the hair band and didn't bother looking for her shoes. She stepped out of the room and stopped, surprised to see how nicely decked out the hall way was. Her eyes peered left then right, seeing lush statues of different shapes and sizes. Her eyes then redirected to the ceiling. She couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like Micheal Angelo came in and painted another master piece here in this...what was it...a mansion..shit no, maybe a castle of some sort. God, Lhust shook herself out of her trance and focused on the task in hand. She had to find Zhin and if she was hurt, she was going to beat some heads.

She sniffed the air, trying to catch Zhin's fragrance and smiled when she did. She jogged down the hall way, though stopped, her headache pounding again. Dammit, she hated this. Being brought down by a dam headache. Grabbing the side of her head, Lhust walked, looking down at the floor. Before long, she reached a grand stair case with some nice carpeting. Lhust looked around, loving how nice the tiling was on the floor, but enough about that, where the hell was her cousin.

She took a step, then another, then stopped, hearing voices. Laughter actually, as if someone were telling a funny story, then there, she heard Zhin laugh as well. Was she having a good time...without her. Lhust pouted and strolled down the steps until she reached the bottom. She turned, heading for the sound and soon found herself in a nice, big dining room. Inside, a big table that could seat almost thirty, and sitting in each chair were the Brotherhood members along with some females , as well as Lacey and Zhin.

Everyone stopped and looked at Lhust, smiles on everyone's faces.

"Well good after noon their sun shine, sleep well." A male with nice blonde hair asked, his blue eyes cool to the gaze.

Zhin waved and motioned for Lhust to take a seat. Lhust swayed and sat down with a plop, rubbing her head.

"I see the meds are taking a toll, sorry if I pumped you with so much." A female with glasses said, pouting at the fact she might had hurt Lhust.

Lhust only shook her head and stretched her arms out on the table, her head resting on the nice, smooth marble between her arms.

"My head is killing me. I feel like I drank five bottles of Grey Goose or something."She groaned, though some snickered. Lhust looked up, seeing everyone gaze at her, then a black cat hopped on the table and sat in front of Lhust's face. It meowed at her and reached a palm up, patting Lhust's forehead gently.

"Oh nice...sympathy from a cat, how special am I?" she smiled and stared into the cats eyes. The cat didn't look away, instead just stared back at her.

"Looks like Boo likes you." Zhin said, hearing people agree.

"Boo, nice name for a cat."Lhust said, not looking away.

Ten minutes later, Boo yawned and strolled away, heading over towards a female with long black raven hair.

"Loser.."Lhust said and sat back up, looking at everyone. "Well...since I just came in like whatever. Good eve to you all. My name is Lhust, though I figured you all knew this by now thanks to two special bitches."She eyed her roommates. Everyone introduced themselves to her as well, and the only person that intrigued her was the male with mismatched eyes. She couldn't stop looking at him, but she had to forced herself away from his gaze. She looked back at the king, his gaze piercing and she figured he wanted something.

"You wish to speak with me and Zhin my lord."She asked, everyone looking at Wrath.

Wrath nodded his head and was about to push himself out of his chair until Lhust spoke out.

"I offer a _rythe_ to you my lord and to the Brotherhood."

Everyone gaped in surprised, looking at Lhust as if she was crazy. Even Wrath was speechless, but then Zhin spoke.

"Are you fucking insane Lhust."she screamed out, seeing how serious Lhust was.

"I'm dead serious. I offer the _rythe_ and you can't take part of it. I forced you into this hunting gig and I am sworn to protect you Zhin, so you can't have any say. I've made the decision and made you come along with me when it came to hunting _lessers_."

"But I went along because I wanted to, not because you made me."

"Still, it was my idea and I granted that idea to our fathers. Were the only offspring our fathers have and I won't let you be beaten for my mistakes."

Zhin was about to answer, but Wrath cut her off.

"Do you even know what your saying...no...were not going to discuss this here, were going somewhere private. Just you and me though." Wrath pushed himself off his seat and walked around the table. Lhust followed behind until they were both out the dinning room and were heading up the stairs and down the hall way. Before long, she was standing in Wrath's study, hands to her side in attention and she just stared at him, fierce and pride in her eyes.

Wrath sat in silence for a bit, his massive arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes hidden behind those wraparound glasses. He took a breath and finally spoke.

"Are you serious about offering a _rythe_ if so, then why offer it?"

Lhust didn't need a minute to think, she knew the answer.

"It is against the law for civilians such as me and Zhin to go out hunting with out proper training and guidance, let alone no permission from the Brotherhood or the Scribe Virgin herself. We went around killing, not taking to consideration the dangers that we put our-selves as well as those around us and perhaps putting danger towards the Brotherhood. It was my idea to go out hunting and I dragged my cousin along. I let our fathers know of our idea and though they refused at first, I mentioned that they couldn't bare any more children, do to the fact that both our _mahmens_ are deceased and resting in the Fade. Me and Zhin made a blood pact in front of our _mahmens_ graves and in front of our fathers. I was to ensure the safety of Zhin and protect her no matter what. I would take blame for anything that were to happen, even if the idea was either hers or mine. Not only that...but...no female, none among our race is even capable, let alone allowed to even fight"

"Such a pact does not exist, especially if it wasn't directly made in front of the Scribe Virgin. You did offend us by going out and killing _lessers_ without consent, though, I speak for my Brothers and we cannot accept your offer for a _rythe_. I don't know about the Scribe Virgin, but I will have to let her kno-"he stopped feeling a cold chill run up his body. A small flash of light and there, standing in the corner was the Scribe Virgin. Her body cloaked in black, her feet not touching the floor, instead she hovered over it. Light peered from under the cloak and nothing more.

Lhust felt the chill, and turned her head seeing the cloaked woman. She gasped and fell to her hands and knees, feeling both honored and frightened to be before the Scribe Virgin.

"The offering of a _rythe_ shall be denied."She said in a warm voice.

Wrath gasped at the response she gave. The Scribe Virgin would have forced Wrath and the Brotherhood to accept, but why was she denying it.

"You wonder why I deny it. Never, in the history of our existence has a female ever offered a _rythe_, especially to the Brotherhood. I cannot stand by and watch as an innocent female is brutally punished for her mistakes."

The Scribe Virgin hovered over and was now standing in front of Lhust, a chuckle escaping from her.

"Look upon me child with thine eyes and tell me your reasons for committing such an act."

Lhust hesitated, then slowly raised her head, her eyes managing to get a glimpse of inside the cloak, though she couldn't make out the Scribe Virgin's face, for a white light hid her features good.

"I...I did it for my kin. I couldn't stand by and watch as hundreds of my people died before my eyes. I watched it happen once, I couldn't help them, not when I was a pretran. All my life I was happy to be behind metal walls, safe from harm, but seeing one of mine fellow blood dead before my eyes, I couldn't bare it. I begged my father to have me trained in the camps that he worked. He refused yes, but I pushed. I convinced my cousin as well, and both of us were trained in every manner of fighting as well as shooting guns. I thanked the Brotherhood within prayers for protecting us, but I felt it wasn't enough. They weren't enough to protect us, so I took up such a challenge."she sighed, closing her eyes hard, holding back tears. "I...I beg that you do no punish Zhin, she has done nothing. All choices were made by me."

The Scribe Virgin stroked her cheek,sending a small rush of electricity throughout Lhust's body.

"You have the spirit of a warrior, a rarity in females, though your heart is good and full of love, your actions cannot be turned away." She pulled her hand away and looked at Wrath. "Wrath, son of Wrath, look upon me with thine eyes."she said, watching as he tilted his head up. "You are to keep her confined in your dwelling until the the earth is in blaze and drought has fallen on the beings of this world. She may not be allowed to fight or step out into the world beyond this home. She is to be kept withing thine confinements of your dwelling. Her body may only wonder through the gardens and rooms and train within here, no where else."

Wrath took a breathe, not liking the idea, then again it was better then having to accept a _rythe_ from the girl.

"_I agree to these terms and keep the female within my dwelling and treat her as my own. She will not leave thine eyes and be kept from harms way_."

The Scribe Virgin looked down at Lhust.

"Do you accept these terms, female and keep them in mind until the leaves bloom once more."

Lhust took a breathe and nodded, speaking in the Old Language.

"_I take your words and keep it within heart, for I will not disobey. I will keep this body of mine within the confinements of my king. I ask that my fellow blood, Zhin, be spared from this punishment, for her choices are mine and only mine to be looked upon."_

The Scribe Virgin nodded. "She will be spared. My child take care of yourself, for if you ever need a voice, I will kindly lend it to you."without a moments warning, the Scribe Virgin disappeared without a trace.

Lhust took a breath and rested her head on the floor, her tears coating the carpet.

"Oh thank God..."She whispered.

Wrath eased himself off his chair and went to her. He gently picked her off the floor, brushing her tears away.

"Beats having a _rythe._"He said and smirked.

Lhust laughed and nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She was glad Zhin was spared, but having to be house bound for so long would be killing.

"Its only three months actually. Starting tomorrow your confinement will begin up until July. That's when the heat waves get nasty."

Lhust pouted and groaned. She hated to be home bound, it killed her. Hell she couldn't sit on the couch for ten minutes, the only time she was still was when she was asleep.

"Fuck me...this is going to suck."she said and both laughed, filling the study with their happy laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

As always, Author's Note:BDB does not belong to me, nor do original names and belongs to J. as well as rights. No copyright infringement other names and characters are made up by me.

* * *

Chapter 13

Lhust and Wrath returned to the dining room, where food was served and everyone was waiting for them. They sat down and questions started flying. Lhust only smiled and started to explain what had happened in the study.

"Three months, that fucking sucks for you Lhust"

"Tell me about it Rhage, God this is going to suck balls, but I can handle it, I can last three months with no prob."

"Ha! As if you can Lhust, you can't even sit on the couch for twenty minutes, what makes you think you can last three months."

Zhin was right, Lhust couldn't handle being home bound for so long. Three months without going to ZeroSum, with out going hunting. Her life would be over within a week.

"Since your home bound, were gonna figure out how to feed you. Any particular male you know of,that is willing to come by and feed you once every three weeks or so." Butch asked, raising a brow.

Lhust shrugged, her eyes going to Quinn, but she quickly looked away.

"I don't have anyone in particular really, I just grab whoever wants to be bitten and there you go, I'm satisfied."

"Man, you make everything sound so easy for you, wish it were easy like that for me, then again, I'm real happy having Mary." Rhage smiled.

"Anything sounds easy when I say it, but when actually doing it, yeah, it isn't as easy as you think."

"Anyways, speaking of easy, it won't be easy finding you a male, unless someone in here wants to volunteer in feeding her." Wrath asked, looking around. For some reason, as he looked, he stopped, starring at Quinn.

Quinn blushed a bit, looking away. Yeah he wanted to feed Lhust, but he would do much more then just feed her. She was quite a female, maybe, truth be told, she was too good for him. Quinn let out a silent sigh, not wanting to look at anyone and just stared at the table, his eyes not shifting, not glancing at anyone, just the smooth marble top.

"I'll do it." Said V, raising his hand slightly. "Not like I'll be loosing anything. I'm sure Doc Jane will be OK with it, right?"He asked, looking at Jane for approval.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. So long as it's just feeding her and nothing more, then I'm alright."

Wrath looked at V, then at Lhust.

"You alright with that, having to feed from Vishous?"

"Yeah, it's cool. I've always wondered what a Brother's blood tasted like. Finally I get my chance."She smiled, everyone around her chuckling a bit.

"Hey, after were done with dinner, I'll take Lacey back to the apartment and gather our stuff. Since were going to be living here...if that's OK with the king?"

Zhin, Lhust and Lacey all looked at Wrath. His arms were crossed in front of him, his body leaning back against the seat. He smiled, then grinned showing a bit of his pearly white teeth.

"Well hot dam, our family is growing by the month it seems."

Everyone cheered and laughed. All three of the girls were relieved. They had a bigger family now and that meant, more people to watch over and have them watch over the girls.

Wrath laughed as well. "Besides Lhust. You have no say in the matter whether you can stay or not. You heard the head honcho of the race, your house bound in my house-"He cleared his throat. "- I mean my _leelan's_ house."

Zhin could only smile and look to her cousin. "So I'll go and get you the Wii and the Wii Fit. Gives you something to do for the next three months." Zhin said, finishing her water, placing the empty glass back on the table.

Lhust stared at her, confused.

"Wii? Since when do we have a Wii?" Lhust asked curiously, though she saw how surprised Zhin was.

"You bought it right when it came out, along with the Wii Fit. You played it once and once only and never touched it again."

"I don't remember ever buying the damn thing let alone a game."

"Oh come on. You forced me to wait in the fucking line at Best Buy for the damn thing and now you forgot about it. For God's sake, its sitting right in front of our T.V"

"Oh, I just thought it was a piece of furnishing. Don't expect to remember, not after we've been going out for who knows how long killing _lessers_."

"Oh God your hopeless."

"Agree with you there Zhin my dear." Lacey called out, raising a glass in approval.

"Bitch, shut the hell up, you're not even apart of this argument."Lhust called out, though she said it in a friendly manner.

"Bitch, I fucking live with you, so I get a say in anything."

"Alright. Enough." Wrath called out, silencing everyone.

Lhust looked around then stretched her arms up, cracking her neck, wrists, then fingers.

"Bring my Xbox as well."She said looking at Zhin.

"See, you remember the box, but not the Wii." Zhin rolled her eyes.

"Hey, its in our room and I play with it a lot. So sue me OK."She laughed, seeing Zhin shake her head and heard Lacey try her best to choke back a laugh.

"Anyways, my lord, I had a question." Lhust looked at Wrath, her hands up and behind her head, as if she was ready to propose something.

Wrath raised a brow, relaxing and settled his hands on the table. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can I be allowed to use the gym. Since I can't go out, I want to keep myself in top shape. I don't want to be a veggie and sit my ass on a couch and do nothing."

" Not sure. We just restarted in training our male students. So having them see a female, especially a female like yourself, it would distract them. God forbid they start a damn _cohntehst_ just because of her."

All the males nodded in agreement.

"Well, isn't their a day you don't train them. I can use the gym on those days off from lecturing and I won't have to distract anyone."

Wrath shook his head. "We've started training and made it as an everyday thing. Each Brother teaches once a day, but maybe." Wrath paused thinking. "You're good with a gun, right?"

"Hell yeah I'm good with a gun. Great sniper as well." Lhust smiled, remembering her first time using a specific sniper rifle. The Barrett M107. After firing just three rounds, Lhust found herself hot and needy, she literally raped a soldier after she was done.

She grinned at the memory, but then a cough brought her back to the world.

"You're remembering about that day, aren't you."Zhin said, looking at her cousin with such seriousness on her face.

"You know, best night of my life."Lhust said, letting a deep sigh escape her lips.

Wrath cleared his voice, not wanting to know what exactly was going on.

"As I was saying. The gym is used, but the gun range isn't. So you'll be going back and forth. When the gym is occupied, you go for the gun range. When the gun range is in use, you use the gym. Each lesson is about five hours long, starting at seven exact. If you want, you can use the gym or the range before lessons, and just head to where you need to go so as not to bring attention."

Lhust smiled, bringing her hand up, making a fist and shook it, as if she just claimed victory.

"Oh hell yeah."she said a smile plastered on her face. "Hey, have you guys ever thought about making an obstacle course."

All the males looked at each other, then at Wrath, who had a brow raised.

"An obstacle course?" He asked, curious now.

"Yeah, in the camps where Zhin and I trained at, they had obstacle courses, all different in each camp. We ran through it with a breeze of course, but it helps in revealing what each soldiers lacks in."

Zhin decided to throw herself in the conversation, since she did run the course with Lhust.

"Yeah, they had high walls, rope swings, running through narrow tires. Hell crawling under the barbed fence was a bitch, especially since guys got a good view of our asses." Zhin rolled her eyes at the thought about all the cat calls.

Lhust agreed as well, punching a Marine in the face after they were done.

"If you want, we can design and draw how some of the courses went. We can show you online as well. It might be helpful for your trainees, not that..some of them need it." Lhust looked over at Quinn, her lips barely curling from the edges. She looked away, before she showed everyone how interested she was at him.

Wrath glanced at his Brother's. "Well. Brother's, what is your opinion on this idea."

"I'm fucking in on it. "Rhage blurted out, almost a bit too excited.

"It'll be helpful. Some of those males need work on their footing and speed. This obstacle course idea might be a good thing." Phury put out.

"I can design something on my computer and show it to you my lord as well as Lhust and Zhin, get their opinion if it's alright."

All the males seemed to approve, except for three certain males who only groaned.

Lacey looked over at John, who was letting out a silent sigh.

"Aw, don't tell me you don't like the idea." Lacey asked with a raised brow.

John looked at her shaking his head slowly.

_No, I'm perfectly fine, even though we already get our asses handed to every night. Having an obstacle course would be a great addition to the ass handing._

John almost made it sound like it was sarcasm, then again, one couldn't tell, since he used ASL.

Lacey stuck her tongue out, looking over to Quinn and Blay, they also had disapproving faces.

"Aw, come on you guys. Zhin and Lhust ran through four courses. If they can do it, being females that they are, then you guys can too. For God sakes, be glad your being trained by the Black Dagger Brotherhood." Lacey wanted to lighten things up and she did.

The three males changed their looks and nodded in agreement. They wouldn't let two females show them up. They agreed and everyone was on the same page now.

"I'll get started on the designs tomorrow."V said looking at Lhust and Zhin. "With your help of course."

Lhust and Zhin looked at each, then at everyone. They smiled and nodded. They never would have guess the Brother's would take opinions from two rebel females, then again, people do change in just a day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

April's last week had rolled by quickly and May was now the starting month for Lhust's home bound. She didn't like it, do to the fact she was moving from room to room, bothering every _doggen_ and Brother, and she wasn't doing it purposely. Training was fun, though it sucked that she couldn't spend much time, since the male trainees had no idea that she was there, until now.

"Ninety-nine...one...hundred. Fuck I love pressing."Lhust called out as she carefully set the weighted bar back on its hooks. She slowly sat up, pulling her ear plugs from her ears and turned her i Touch off. She was sweating, hurting and aching, but all that made her feel alive, do to the fact she couldn't run around in the streets. Zhin wanted to stay and join her, but Lhust didn't want that and knew the Brother's would take care of her on her behalf. Lhust forced herself to her feet, grabbing the towel she tossed on the floor and cleaned off any sweat she had. She was wearing a plain black sports bra, though she felt it was smaller then usual, that or her boobs got bigger, but she didn't pay much attention. She also sported mini sport shorts, her ass nicely curved and shaped thanks to the material. She was about to gather her things, until she heard the gym doors open up and males storming in, laughing and talking. As they crossed over the blue mats, they stopped, heads turning and saw Lhust. Lhust saw their gazes, though her eyes were fixed on the three she knew.

She stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Shit...should have known I spent to much time in here."

Lately she had been leaving on time, then again, only having five hours, wasn't much and she hadn't been caught for the past two weeks, until now that is. Ok, she did have lots of time, like after First or Second Meal, but exercising after a meal gave her bad stomach cramps.

Lhust saw Phury step in, pausing as he looked at Lhust.

She bit her lip and quickly turned, heading over to one of the benches and started to toss her things in her duffel bag, wanting to leave, before an uproar started.

"Who the hell are you?"A male's voice called out.

Lhust turned around, duffel strap over her shoulder and she non nonchalantly headed for the gym doors.

"Hey, I asked you a fucking question female."The male said. She stopped and looked at him. He was buff yes, good looking worth a score of eight and his hair was nicely trimmed, though military style wasn't her thing. Blondes weren't her thing either.

She didn't answer and was about to take another step, until he barked out once more.

"Are you fucking deaf or something."He barked.

"Leave her alone Lash, she isn't your doing." Quinn said, his eyes starring at Lash.

"Oh and is she into you, doubt it. A guy who whores around at the clubs isn't' worth a female, especially one with fucked up eyes."Lash said, laughing. Others laughed, though quickly silenced when Quinn took a step.

"Alright, get your asses in the shower."Phury called out, looking over to Lhust.

Lhust had an apologetic look, sorry she had started something.

"Go on Lhust, Zhin might be looking for you."Phurry said, looking back to the males.

"Aw don't tell me she isn't worth the time. I can give her the time of her life."Lash said, smirking. He got a few high fives, but got glares from Quinn, John and Blay.

Quinn was about to take a step and beat him, until Lhust called out.

"My time has already been filled...thanks to him."She raised a hand pointing to Quinn.

Lash raised a brow, eyes peeled open in surprise. "Ha! As if he could take up your time. Your to good for him. I can give you a better time, Lhust."he said her name as if he even knew her.

"Sorry, but my time has been taken over and Quinn is doing a lovely job with it." She looked at Quinn, smiling. Lying of course, no one knew, except for the four, plus Phury. Phury actually smiled, wanting to see what would happen.

"Oh please, he's been fucking anything that moves, unlike me, I'm clean as a whistle and male enough for you. Why not spend your time with me?"Lash asked, licking his lips.

"Hmm...waste my time with you, or waste it with Quinn. Tough choice, very tough."she placed a finger on her chin, tilting her head up and was sarcastically thinking.

"How bout a friendly spar. If you win then I'll hang with you. If I win, you owe Quinn an apology and suffer a nasty humiliation."she said, smirking.

Lash chuckled nodding. "Alright, bring it on. Be warned I won't go easy on you."

"Oh trust me sweet heart, I like it rough."she winked, sending shivers through out each male.

She dropped her duffel and walked over, only to have Phury appear in front of her.

"Can't let you do that Lhust, you know the rules. Wrath would kill me if I let this happen."

"Chill, you know how good I am, besides, it gives him a chance to learn a valuable lesson about a females strength."

She walked around him and stopped, waiting for Lash to step over.

"just to make this fair."She slipped out of her shoes and tossed them close to Phury's feet. Lash smiled and did the same, tossing them over to the group of males.

Quinn looked like he was ready to pounce in case something went wrong, but Lhust only gave him a reassuring look.

"Ready when you are."She said, eying Lash.

Lash cracked his neck, arms, back and fingers, loosening himself out. He took up an offensive stance, eying her up and down, sizing her up almost. Without warning he rushed over, hand drawn back, and flung forward, ready to punch, but within a second, he was lying on his back hard, his mouth gaped open, choking for air.

Lhust hovered over him, smiling.

"Rule numero uno, never rush to your opponent, especially when you don't know what he or she is capable of." She stepped back, eyes peeled open in surprise. The only one clapping was Phury.

Apparently as Lash rushed over to her, great speed he had, but not enough, she only took a step to the left, grabbing his swung arm, turning her body and flipped him over her back and had him land hard on his. She used his own speed, strength and weight against him.

"This lesson goes for everyone."she said, looking at all the males. John, Quinn and Blay all smiled, holding in a laugh.

Lash struggled but managed to get on his feet. He coughed, getting some air and shook his head.

"You cheated you bitch, do over."

"I beat you fair and square and everyone here was witness to it. You owe Quinn an apology and then you have to suffer an embarrassment and trust me, being flipped on your back was not the embarrassment." She pointed to Quinn. "Now go."

Lash growled, eyes narrowed. He murmured something, not even bothering to look at Quinn.

Lhust smiled and walked over, standing before him. "Sorry, can you repeat that, couldn't hear it." she raised a hand, resting it on his chest and lowered it, rubbing him good. "You can say it with kind words."she smirked, going even further down.

Lash purred, closing his eyes, groaning almost. Then, his eyes shot open, mouth opened as he screamed in pain. Lhust had him good by the balls, squeezing them and almost twisting them. "Say your fucking sorry or their coming off."she said, pulling on his nuts.

Lash screamed, gasping for breathe. "Fuuuuuck...s-sorry..."he gasped and he was released.

Lhust dusted her hands and walked away.

"Lesson learned."She called out, smiling as she passed Phury, grabbed her shoes and duffel and left the gym.

All the males laughed as Lash bent forward rubbing himself.

John, Quinn and Blay laughed harder, walking away from the group and headed for the showers.

Phury rushed everyone and helped Lash straighten up and sent him on his way.

_ Who would have thought a female cared so much about you_. John signed, smiling.

Blay agreed. "Be lucky man, no female cares, especially for a male who sleeps with any fem-"Blay stopped seeing Quinn's expression.

"Aw, fuck man. I'm sorry."Blay said, looking at Quinn, hurt filling his eyes.

Quinn only smiled, nudging Blay's arm. "nah, its cool. I think I'll stop the whole female banging frenzy. I think I've finally found my female of worth." Quinn said with pride and confidence.

Blay smiled, though his smile didn't last long. It hurt the fact he couldn't be with Quinn and it made him jealous at the fact a female would be by his friends side. He wanted Quinn to be happy and Blay couldn't give him that happiness.

They stepped into the locker room, stripped and showered. Once finished, they clothed, and headed back to where the mansion was.

All three stepped from the secret door and stopped when they saw Phury.

"Hey, hope you guys learned something in the shooting range and in the gym."he said smirking.

All three nodded, smiling as well, but didn't let the image of Lash being knocked down, get the better of them.

All four suddenly snap their heard, looking over to the dinning room. Cheering and laughter were heard and all four rushed over, only to stop by the door, seeing Lhust and Vishous chugging down a tall glass of what looked like Grey Goose.

"Holy shit, she's gonna win man." Rhage called out, as he looked at V.

"Don't you dare stop you bitch."Lacey screamed, urging Lhust on.

One last gulp and Lhust slammed the tall see through wide glass on the marble table, and gasped in victory.

All the men groaned, but all the woman cheered, giving each other high fives.

"Aw, come on V, you couldn't chug it and your bigger then little old me."Lhust said tauntingly as V placed his empty cup on the table.

"God dammit, this suck balls."V cursed, shaking his head.

John, Quinn, Blay and Phury joined in on the little celebration and seated themselves as dinner was about to be served.

"Bet no one can chug down a whole pitcher of Bacardi."Lhust said, all eyes on her.

"Your on."Rhage called out and started to eat, determined to show the other who was top vamp in the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A new club has been going under development for the past eight weeks now and it has yet to open. The club was rather big, almost the same size as ZeroSum, though inside was more spacious unlike the club that belonged to Rehv. Inside was a large stage, where up-coming bands played, showed off their music and hope to get a deal from a record producer. Two bars on each side, offering every drink you can think of, even the ones that were imported from God knows where. Strip poles on small circular stages set in different corners, booths and tables resting on the far corners, next to each bar and a V.I.P section in the back where an emergency exit was found. Close to the V.I.P section lied two doors. One door had a sign that read _Employees Only_, which lead to the boss's office, the strippers dressing room, the security room and daycare room. The other door read _Lavish_ which was a hall with many set doors leading into private rooms, where strippers were payed to pleasure a man or woman in privacy without having to degrade themselves in public.

The owner of the club walked around, instructing workers where to go, what went where, and how everything was supposed to be set up.

"Oy you fucker, not there, stools go there and set over there as well."the woman said, her eyes narrowing as the human male shook his head in irritation. "Yeah, yeah, keep shaking that nice head, you're getting payed for it."She hissed and walked away.

The female walked up the small steps that led to the V.I.P section. She knew of the Brotherhood and had a special corner set for them in case any of them decide to grace her club with their presence. The floor was carpeted in a lush crimson red, that almost sparkled with the lights that hung over. The booths were big, seating between five to ten people, though the Brotherhood's booth was bigger, since they were big ass men and needed all the room they needed.

"Hey Andrea, plumbing is here as well as the electricity guy." A woman called out as she stopped in front of Andrea, her thumb pointing back at the workers that just arrive. The woman was tall, slender and slim with long legs and nice chestnut colored hair. She worked for Andrea as a stripper and she was the top stripper who was in charge of all the other ladies. Amy was the woman's name, human she was, but she was a good person to Andrea and always made sure to keep up with her work, no matter how exhausting it was.

Andrea smiled, nodding her head. "Alright, lead them to our problems, I'll check on them later. I wanna see how the day care is going along." she said and smiled when Amy smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, and make sure they put those plastic thingies on the edges of whatever, don't want the kids poking their little eyes out." Amy said, chuckling and walked off.

Andrea wasn't as tall as Amy, only going at about five ft, five inches, so she was short, even after her transition, she only grew two inches. She had short blonde hair with orange and heavy yellow tips. Blue eyes that went well with her hair. She used to be a size 30B, but after her transition she went from a 30 B to a nice 30C. Her sense of style was everywhere, but she would often stick to a skater look or punk look, depending on her mood and the day. Today she was wearing a denim black skirt that stopped just above her knees that fit a bit loosely from the bottom and tightened around her hips. She also had a black, sleeveless shirt with a cute skull on the bottom corner which had a pink bow on it, ripped up black stockings and a pair of leather, ankle high, buckle boots with a four inch thick heal and a two inch sole.

Andrea was a caring female. She cared for the people who worked for her, especially for the woman. Her females were prostitutes once, on the streets selling themselves, doing drugs, getting beaten, it was too horrible for Andrea to just stand there and watch. When she started up on her club, the development going well, she had gone up to as many prostitutes that she knew and seen and offered them a better job. They would work for her, strip for money and get decently payed to pleasure someone in a private room, where no one can disturb them and only Andrea monitored the rooms and the actions taking place. Some of these woman had children and were afraid about leaving them, so Andrea had decided to add a day care right next to her office, a large window placed in the wall so she can keep an eye on the little darlings. She even hired specially trained care takers to watch over the babies while their mothers worked the nights. The woman were also commanded to get tested for STDs every month and were forced to go to rehab if they did any sort of drug. She was seen as a savior, a hero for these woman, but she truly wasn't. She just had a heart and wished others could stop and see how much these woman were suffering.

Andrea turned around, heading for the _Employees Only_ door and stepped in, hearing the door shut behind her as she walked down the spacious hallway towards the Security Office and knocked.

"Yeah." Came a disgruntle voice, which only made Andrea smile.

She stepped in, head poking in and called out. "Hey Mikey, how's everything?"She asked as she stepped in and closed the door. The human guard turned around in his chair, a smile on his face when he saw Andrea. He was a big guy, as in muscled everywhere, not fat, his hair was long and dirty blonde, tied back in a loose pony tail and his eyes were a nice shade of blue.

"Well everything seems good, though the wiring is still off. We won't be able to set anything up until all the construction and club setup is done with. From their, will see if the camera's can operate, unless you know someone who can wire a whole club within a week, then hell bring their asses over here."

Andrea smirked, leaning against the wall next to the door. "I'll see what I can do. I want all my girls and customers to be safe in this place."Andrea leaned away from the wall and walked over to her security guard, patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks Mikey, I can't do anything without you."

"Ha, why don't you get me something to eat and you won't have to thank me so much, so long as I'm fed."

"Can do, I'll order food for the ladies as well." She laughed and walked out. She had a lot of human friends and some vampire ones, but who was she complaining. Speaking of friends, she wondered what hers are doing at this very moment, since she hadn't spoken to them in almost, oh God, its been almost a year.

"Oh God, has it really been almost a year, to long. Hope those bitches didn't change their numbers."she went through her contacts, selecting three names. Lhust, Zhin and Lacey, her dearest friends who have always been there for her no matter what.

She started texting, her BlackBerry taking up almost both her hands and she wrote:

_ Hey you bitches, hit me up will ya, bn a whle. Wanna chill, I knw of this place. ZeroSum, know of it? Let me know alright. Miss yous._

She sent it and waited, though it didn't mean she wasn't going to do anything. She headed down the hallway again and passed her office door and stepped into the door next to it which read _PlayHouse_. She looked around, loving how the room had come out. Blue wallpaper covered the walls, small slides, blocks, toys, play mats were still in the boxes and packaging. There was a long stretched counter on the opposite wall and a cleaning station on another wall. This was the day care center and once everything was complete, this place would be the most safest and cleanest room out of the entire club. She loved children, wishing she could find a male of worth, bare kids and settle down, but with her crazy life as it was, she didn't have the time to settle.

Andrea walked around the large spacious room, her eyes going towards the large mirror, which was actually a one sided see through mirror, where she can look in from her office, but from this room, everyone only saw a plain mirror. She looked at every corner, thinking out how many camera's she would need. Maybe five, or more, she wanted to keep good eyes on this room, hell only her office had two camera's to keep watch of her, but this room would have many.

Andrea shook out of her concentration when she felt her cell phone start to vibrate in her skirt pocket. She pulled out her purple BlackBerry phone, flipped it opened and read the text from Zhin.

_ Hey, I'll meet you at ZeroSum, Lhust and Lacey are practicing so can't join, tht and Lhust is...house bound. Details club, see ya at 10?_

Andrea raised a brow. "House bound? What did that little bitch do now?" She asked herself, though knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions, she never did, well, sometimes she never did, but she would just wait and meet up with Zhin.

Andrea left the nursery and headed down the hallway, going back into the main club area. Her eyes skimmed around and she didn't see Amy, the electrician or the plumber.

"God dammit Amy, not again."She cursed and went in search of her oh-so trusted stripper/whore.

Zhin was glad to hear from Andrea and meeting up with her would be like good old times, well kinda. She sighed when she heard sobbing below her, something gripping at her ankle, tugging it.

"Dammit, will you get off the fucking floor, someones going to see you Lhust."

"But..I...can't..take it. I'm fucking bored. I wanna see Andrea, she always knew how to cheer me up."Lhust cried out as her face was pressed on the floor, sobbing and clenching at Zhin's ankle. She read her text and immediately and literally threw herself at her cousins feet, wishing she could just go out for the one night.

"Its only been five weeks God, dammit, not even a fucking month. I brought your Wii and the Xbox and you have yet to touch both."

"I've been at the gym. If I sit my ass on the couch or something, I'll start drinking." Lhust looked up, her eyes not even red from crying, since she was faking. She let out a fake, yet forced sniffle.

"You want me to be a drunk, don't you. I can't have sex, OK, I'm making do without it...for now, but being a drunk. Honestly Zhin, do you think little of me?"

Zhin rolled her eyes and tugged her leg from her grip. "No I don't want you to be a drunk, but you shouldn't get all dramatic. Do something productive. A hobby...and no, having sex isn't a hobby. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go a get dressed for tonight." Zhin tugged a strand of hair behind her ear and walked away, leaving Lhust to mope around on the hallway floor, while she went to go get ready for the night out.

Zhin took a turn down another hallway, walked passed five doors and stopped at the sixth, entering and locking the door behind her and went straight for her closet.

"Lets see..what to wear. Something casual I guess, since it's just meeting up with Andrea." Zhin skimmed through her wardrobe, pushing away pants and shirts. She had a lot of clothing, some leather, some denim and some just plain cotton and not of designer wear. She wasn't into much designer material. She and Lacey were the same. To them, cheap clothing could still be made as if a top designer had set out your wardrobe.

She pulled out a pair of black denim, hip huger jeans, black slip on shoes with bows in the front, a purple and black short sleeved shirt. Zhin laid out her selection on the bed and headed for the bathroom. A quick shower and she was out in a jiff. She dressed, brushed her hair, though didn't spike it, instead she just let it fall down to her shoulders almost, her bangs pushed up and to the side, held in place by a purple clip and she was good to go. Wallet with chain in pocket, a holster around her shoulder, with her loaded Glok and a knee length black trench and she was good to go.

When she pulled back the door, she stopped, surprised to see Blay standing there, his hand up as if he was about to knock.

"Blay?"

"Oh hey.."he blushed, clearing his throat a bit. "I was going to ask if you've seen Quinn or John." 

"No, aren't they at the gym or something?"

"I checked and didn't see them. They must have gone out or something."

"Without you, that doesn't seem like them."

"Well, where ever John goes Quinn has to, its his job now." he said it with a bit of bitterness in his tone almost.

"Hmm, I see. Well I'm meeting up with a friend at ZeroSum, wanna join me?"

"Nah, don't wanna disturb. I'll go and see if the two knuckle heads are in the garden. Or hanging at the Pit. I'll...uh..I'll talk to you later." Blay walked off, leaving Zhin to her curiousness.

She was rather surprised he would even come and ask her where John and Quinn were, since all three of them were like glue. She shrugged at the thought and looked at her cell phone. Almost time to meet Andrea. Zhin closed her eyes and eased herself with calmness as she dematerialized out of the mansion and materialized at ZeroSum's back alley. She wasn't going to bother going in through the back, since she wanted to see Andrea already. She walked out of the alley way, took a turn and stopped just in front of the bouncer who looked at her with curious eyes. She raised a finger, as if telling him to wait a moment and as she turned, Andrea was right behind her.

"Hello gorgeous."Andrea said, giving Zhin a big hug. She pulled away and eyed Zhin up and down. "You always wear the cutest, yet simplest things."

"Hey, its me and will continue to be me till I die." Zhin laughed and eyed Andrea. She remembered the last time she saw her. She was just fresh out of college, earning a degree in business. Andrea was serious, classy, yet she was still raw and wild. Tonight she sported black capri pants that stopped right above the knee and had multiple chains looping around. She wore a simple pink tub top with a see through blouse that stopped just above her stomach and had her killer black stripper heels that had three buckles.

"You look good yourself, though aren't those Lhust's shoes?"

"Yeah, but you know me, bitch owes me a knew pair, till then, I keep hers."

Zhin laughed and turned to the bouncer. She mentioned Rehv's name and the two were given access.

"Wow, easy access." Andrea asked as she followed Zhin inside, the booming music hitting her ear drums hard.

"You have no idea, but I'll tell you all about our predicaments over a few beers."

"Cheers and deal to that sister."Andrea said and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zhin and Andrea laughed as they enjoyed their drinks and yacked it up like good times, well almost like good times, all they needed was Lacey and Lhust and the party was on a better roll.

"Your kidding right..you held her hands and she still went crazy for the guy. Damn, she is a horn dog."

"Well, she hasn't had sex for almost...lets see...a month I think. One of the Brother's even feeds her so she doesn't go crazy, that and since she can't leave the mansion."

"Feel bad for the dam girl, sucks to be her, but hopefully by the time my club is done, her little house arrest will be over."

"Yeah, I'm hoping too. Not sure how long she can last. I mean, don't get me wrong, Lhust has strong will power, though she does push herself. She isn't the sex addict she was like before. I guess she does it to find herself a true male of worth."

"Bad thing to do though, you know, especially her drinking binges."

"Rather I have her drink, then go out and whore."

"True to that Zhin."

They smiled and tapped their glasses together. Both girls looked around at the club, seeing more people, well Zhin saw more people then usual, this was Andrea's third time coming here and the first two was just to survey her competition.

Before long a tall, muscled bound male approached and stood in front of them, his body blocking their view.

"Nice to see you here again Zhin."the male said, his amethyst eyes shining with the lights as he looked from Zhin to Andrea. "Ah, who's your new friend?"

Andrea almost blushed, key word was almost. The male was nicely dressed, his hair well cut into a perfect moehawk, eyes, piercing to the touch, his voice heavenly yet rugged. Yeah, Andrea _could_ picture herself with him, but she choose not to.

"Andrea. Nice to meet you."she said, raising her glass in hello, then finished her drink. "You're the owner here, aren't you?"She asked out of the blue.

The male smirked, nodding his head."Yeah, this is my house, so best behave."

"Don't worry, just came here to hang out, check the place out, though, doesn't look like much."she blurted, her eyes looking away from him.

The male chuckled, shaking his head, then his eyes went back to looking at her. "Ah, let me guess. Your the owner of that new club that's opening a few blocks away. Funny seeing you here and checking my place out, then again, I might do the same if it won't offend."

"Nope, tit for tat, right?"Andrea said and looked at Zhin.

Zhin only shrugged, then looked at the male. "How's doing with you Rehv? Anything new going down."

Rehv shook his head. "Nope, though I am curious as to know where Lhust is. You ditched her for once."

Zhin blushed and shook her head. "Nah..she was...tied up. House arrest would be the best word."

Rehv raised a brow. "Let me guess, they caught you right. The Brotherhood managed to stop your little hunting?"

"Nah, _lessers_ managed to get us, and things went down hill, though I'm grateful they showed or else-"she stopped looking away, not wanting to remember about the pipe lodged in Lhust's shoulders.

Rehv, curious as he was, couldn't help, but dig into her mind and see what she thought. He raised a brow, knowing the full story and smiled. "Well, at least she's doing good. You ladies enjoy yourself."

Rehv was about to walk away, until Andrea called out to him.

"Hey, do you know anyone who can wire a club. Security cameras, alarms, all that jazz. I want my club to be wired from top to bottom."she said, seeing him turn around, though he didn't look at her, he looked at Zhin.

"The Brother Vishous...he's good at that stuff. Ask him."He said, looking at Zhin, then looked at Andrea. "He's trustworthy enough."

"Well, Zhin will ask on my behalf, maybe, if you like, while he's getting a feel for my club, you join us as well? Love to have you take a sneak peak."she said, winking at him.

Rehv smirked and nodded. "Got yourself a deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."and with that, he bowed his head and walked off, avoiding the crowds and headed back to his office.

Zhin looked at Andrea, smiling. "Don't fall in love with the guy."she said chuckling.

Andrea stared at her. "Your either dumb or drunk."

"I saw you eying him and trust me, the Reverend isn't someone you can get to easily."she said and stretched her arms up, cracking her fingers and neck. "But I will ask Vishous. He'll be glad to do it, if I mention that it's for a friend. I'll lie saying we have free access in and out."

"They do have free access, gave them their own table as well with a strip pole in the middle just in case they want some action to go along with their drinks."she said and laughed standing up off the cushioned seat. "Well I better head back, its late, that and I know Lhust will be worried about you."

"Yeah, well good seeing you. I'll text you and let you know what Vishous says. Maybe, if possible, I'll ask the king and see if he'll let you come over to the compound, get to know the people who's housing us."

"That'll be good. Wanna see who's watching over my bitches."

Both girls laughed and headed for the emergency exit. When the door opened, both were hit with a cool breeze. They shivered, though not as much.

"Take care of yourself Andrea. May the day be fair to you."Zhin hugged Andrea.

Andrea hugged Zhin tightly and spoke into her ear. "May the day be fair to thee as well Zhin."

They released each other and both dematerialized back to their own places.

* * *

Lhust shook her head, cursing up to yin yang.

"Dammit Lacey. You fucking pivot to the left, then right, stop, raise your hands, shimmy, run towards, me, spin, thrust your ass against my hips and lean forward. How fucking hard is that."she said, seeing Lacey bite her lip in nervousness.

"Well you know I hate doing moves like that. That and..."she looked to her side as all the females, plus all the males were starring. "I can't do it while they're watching."

"Tough shit bitch, you'll be doing this in front of millions of people. So get used to the eyes of a few audience members. Now. Lets try again." Lhust looked over at John. "Alright...ready Lacey?"

Lacey stretched, adjusted her position and nodded.

Lhust nodded to John, who pushed the play button on a small boom box and 'The Pussycat Dolls', _When I Grow Up_ started to play. It was a mix song that Lhust worked on and it went along great if Lacey could do the moves properly.

Lacey started to dance, her feet and body moving gracefully, yet sexually and so did Lhust. Lhust took up the male role and Lacey the female obvious. The dance was interpreting the girl getting famous and not having any time for her man, fame getting in the way. There was a certain part in the dance that was a rather tease hump, which once again, Lacey failed in mastering it.

"God dammit it Lacey."she said and the music stopped. "That's it, I'm changing the moves to something even worse then this move."

Lacey shook her head, raising her hands in protest. "No, no, I'll get it right. I'll just pract-"

"We've been practicing for the past three hours and you can't get this one move. This is the fifth time I'm changing this routine and it'll be the last."

Everyone laughed, seeing the two bicker.

"Hell I bet they can do it better."Lhust waved her hands, pointing at all the girls.

Beth raised herself off the bench and raised her hand. "Let me do it. I got the gist of the moves."she said. Eyes were on her, especially her _hellren's_ who was more then pleased to see her dance.

"Well hot damn, my queen, get over here."Lhust motioned her over with her hand, then looked at Lacey. "You go sit down and watch. Pray that Beth can't do it cause if she does, your out and she's in got it."

Lacey stuck her tongue out and smiled as she passed Beth and set next to John. She sighed and leaned against him, her head resting on his arm. "God this is annoying. I want Zhin as my partner, Lhust is just a hard ass."

_That's good. Being pushed until you get it right. That's how it is when they train us, so don't complain._ He signed and lifted her head, dipping down and gave her lips a quick peck.

Lacey sighed as they kissed and smiled, looking back towards Beth and Lhust.

"Alright Beth, you ready."

"Of course, hell maybe when I'm done, all the other ladies should do it...hah...maybe with their _hellrens_ as well."

The ladies smiled, but all the males groaned. Apparently they weren't to fond of the idea, since it seemed they couldn't dance or something.

Lhust laughed and looked to John. She nodded her head and the song replayed. Beth moved her hips, shimmied while Lhust swung her arms, pivoting back and forth, hips thrusting. Beth did the move Lacey couldn't do and hit it hard, hips and ass making contact. Lhust twirled Beth around, dipped her, her hand running up between her breasts, her forehead pressed against her collar bone, then she lifted her, twirled, then did a quick dip, paced back and forth and then it ended with Beth's leg wrapped around Lhust's waist and was dipped back.

Everyone clapped and whistled as Lhust and Beth settled themselves back straight. Beth wiped her forehead and smiled, seeing Wrath smirk at her.

"That was the best girl on girl action ever." Rhage said holding Mary tightly.

"Wanna see even more, I'll take on Mary, Marissa and Jane if you want."Lhust said and laughed.

All the males looked to their _shellan's_ smirking. All the girls blushed and looked away, then everyone jumped when the gym doors were opened and slammed closed.

"found you guys."Zhin said as she crossed the blue mats towards the happy family.

"Lacey couldn't do the move. We're having Beth go instead."

"Really, damn Lacey, its an easy move."

"I can't stand having to be dry humped by Lhust. It's not tasteful. I can do it with you Zhin, but not her."

"Bitch, I came up with the move, so I have to do it."

"It's an easy move. Look, I'll have Lhust teach me and I'll practice with you. Beside, Beth can't stand out in the sun, unless you want her to commit suicide and have the King suffer for all eternity."

Lacey pouted, knowing it was true that Beth and the others like her who couldn't see the light of day, only her. She yawned covering her mouth our of respect. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."she stood up and looked to John, ready to ask, but stopped, feeling stares on her, as if everyone knew what she was going to ask.

"P-Perverts."she said and walked away, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Pervert...please, the definition of pervert is standing right here."Zhin called out, pointing at Lhust.

"Damn right, you can find my ass on Wikipedia."She laughed and so did everyone else.

Everyone began to rise, grabbing sweaters and water bottles. The males held on to their _shellans_ hands as they filed out towards the metal double doors. Lhust stayed behind to gather up her shoes as well as the boom box and her empty water bottles. She wasn't aware that someone was behind her, until she turned around and almost slammed her face into a huge chest.

"Crap..."she said, jumping back.

Quinn smiled, holding his hands up as if meaning no harm."Sorry. Thought I help with something, though it seems you don't need it."He said, smiling, though started to look around, as if he couldn't look at her.

Lhust raised a brow, boom box in hand, water bottles in the other and under her arm and shoes already slipped on."Thanks."She said, raising a brow."Was there anything else you wanted?"She asked, not caring whether it sounded nice or not.

Quinn looked back at her, looking her up and down. God, if only it were easy to just say, _Hey, was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie. Not like a date, well sort of...you know..._

Wow, he so sounded lame in his own thoughts. Quinn just shook his head and answered. "Nah, nothing I was wondering if-"

Someone whistled from behind and they both looked, seeing John poking his head through the doors.

Quinn rolled his eyes and Lhust laughed. "Come on, before nanny over there scolds us for being alone."She smirked and walked past him, moving across the blue mats and heading towards John.

Quinn soo wanted to give John a good lesson about privacy and why it was important, especially when it comes to two people...of the opposite sex. With a silent sigh, he turned, followed after her and before he stepped through the doors, he turned off the lights on his way out and closed the doors quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: To those who have favorited my story.I thank you, for you have brought my hopes up and letting me know and practically saying that me story is worth reading.I tried my best to catch your attention as best I could and it seems I have succeeded. More juicy stuff is to come for I know all of you are wondering about Lhust and Quinn. Just hold on to your seats and be patient and also, try to figure out who Zhin is gonna be with to come =^-^=.

* * *

Chapter 17

The next night, Vishous, along with Phury materialized in front of the newly developed club that Zhin mentioned. To their surprise a black Bentley was parked by the entrance and The Reverend stepped out along with what looked like a crimson red headed female. The Reverend smiled when he saw the Brother's and walked over, his cane following along, supporting his weight as he stopped in front of the males.

"Good evening gentlemen, I assume your here to check the place out?" Rehv asked with a smirk on his face.

V and Phury nodded, though their eyes, well Phury's eyes were locked on the red head behind Rehvenge.

V took a hand-roll from his pocket, lit it, took a breathe and exhaled, his brows raising as he asked. "So Rehv, who's the cherry haired female. Someone you're selling off?"

The female narrowed her eyes and Rehv looked back to give her a reassuring look.

"This is Slay, short for Slayher. She's my new security guard back at my place, so it be best if you gentlemen mind your tongues. She's almost like my head of security, cold and bitter and ready to jump on anything or anyone who bad mouths like an idiot."

Slay gave a nod of her head, her own way of saying hello without speaking.

Both V and Phury nodded in hello as well. V looked away and headed for the door, Rehv following along, but Phury couldn't move. He was transfixed, starring at the female before her. Sweet Scribe Virgin, she was gorgeous. She had crimson red hair that was long, reaching the small of her back. Sky blue eyes with long black eyes lashes. She wore a white tank top, no bra apparently, because Phury could easily make out the circular nipple piercings, which made him blush a bit. She had on skin tight, mini leather shorts, and five inch stiletto heeled,ankle high, leather boots that had three buckles stitched on the material. She was breathe taking and Phury was literally holding his breathe.

Slay raised a brow, her eyes skimming up and down the Brother's body. He was gorgeous. Nice multi-colored hair that reached his shoulders, golden eyes like a lion, his face chiseled to perfection and his body, yeah, his body was out there. She smirked and walked over to him, standing about three feet from his reach.

"It isn't nice to stare, especially stare at someone whom you just met."she said and winked, pivoting around and went after Rehvenge, leaving Phury in a stupid daze. He shook out of it and followed close behind, until he was inside and stood next to V.

"Man, this place is big. Check out the stage."V gestured, looking at the large stage by the wall.

Rehv eyed everything, from the stage, to the bars, to everything, hell even from the wood chippings and nails on the floor. Rehv whistled, liking how everything looked and figured, maybe he should add a stage or expand his bars a bit.

Andrea stepped out of the _Employee's Only _room, along with another female and stopped, seeing two Brother's, Rehv and a female. She glanced back at Amy and patted her on the shoulder.

"Call me if anything happens alright. Drive safely."

"I will, you get some rest Andrea, you're always here day in and out. Get some Z's girl, you need it."

"Don't worry Amy, I'm hard headed and strong willed."

Amy laughed and followed as Andrea headed down the small steps from the V.I.P section and waved Amy good bye for the night. Andrea glanced over to the Brother's, hand waving in hello.

"So, which one of you is the electrician who's going to wire my house up."She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

V stepped up. Towering over the small female and smirked. "That would be me."

"Nice."she said and smirked, cocking an eye brow. "I'm Andrea, and you are-"she asked letting the sentence glide, waiting for a response.

"Names Vishous, call me V if you like, and that-."He turned looking at his Brother. "is Phury another Brother. I guess you already know Revhenge?"

She nodded. "Yeah, met him last night, though never saw the cherry head."

Slay stepped forward, a half smile on her face. "Slay, nice to meet all you glorious people."She said it in sarcasm. "And it's not cherry, its crimson red, so learn your colors."she told Andrea, though the sentence went out to everyone who was around her.

Rehv smirked and patted Slay on the shoulder. "Easy girl. She works for me. She's my head of security's first cousin. "

V and Phury jumped back a bit in surprise. If she was Xhex's cousin, then that made her part _sympath._

_"_Niiiiice."V said and laughed.

Phury smirked himself, and caught himself looking at Slay again. Damn, what was wrong with him. Usually he didn't care about woman as much, well there was Bella, but that's in the past now and he got over her. Being celibate was tough, but he's managed to get a tight leash around himself, until now. This female was driving him mad, making him want her badly, touch her, kiss her, fuck her. Oh God, he wanted to fuck her badly, an urge he hadn't felt in...when was the last time he had an urge? Long ago it seemed and it seems Slay could be the one to poke at that urge in just the right, but...no. He had to get it together. Phury shook his head, trying to get sense back into his head and listened as Andrea spoke.

"Alright, well as you can see, my club still looks like shit, seeing as most of the plaster and wood was rotting and decaying. We managed to redo ever dam wall, from bathrooms, to my office to here. Took about three months, but it's done. Now all I need is the wiring and electrical crap and once that's finish, I can finish off the stage and bars as well as some of the other rooms and I'm all set...kinda. But details aren't important."

"Alright, club looks good. Can't wait to see how it'll be with lights and music banging through."V said, his eyes wondering everywhere.

"Yeah, well.."she pointed to some corners and spots on the walls. "I want at least four cameras above the dance bar, two where each bar is, one at each strip table, five where the V.I.P section is, two of those cameras will be above your table."She said, pointing towards the V.I.P section and where a rather large rounded table was with a strip pole.

"Why two cameras on us?"Phury asked a bit offended.

"Cause, gives me a good excuse to check you bastards out."she said and winked, meaning it in a joking manner. "Nah, just wanna keep a good eye on you, in case one of you males decide to get to hammered and cause trouble."

V and Phury looked at each other, as if agreeing to that.

"Alright, where else."Phury asked.

"Over here, follow me."Andrea led them towards the V.I.P section and towards the door that read _Lavish_. She pushed the door open with ease, since the security lock isn't in place and stepped in, hearing them follow and the door close shut. The hall was a long stretch that kept going until it hit an emergency exit. On each wall were doors of different colors and about six doors passing was the beginning of another hall way, either leading left or right. Andrea headed for the first door and opened it, locks have yet to be placed. "I want a camera in each room like this one."She said stepping in, hearing their footsteps, only to hear them stop suddenly. She turned and smiled as all three pairs of eyes were surprised at what they were looking at.

"I give my woman respect and privacy when it comes to their work. Sure their strippers, but they were prostitutes before and they can't change what they were before coming here. So I had rooms like this set up for when they get paid to pleasure. As you can see, and mind you, every room is the same." She explained to them the details and story as to why she had rooms like this. Some of the woman were embarrassed, ashamed to have sex where ever they were forced to go, but here, they were secluded, watched over and protected.

"I want a camera up above the door frame, another right here in the center of the ceiling and one above the toy wall."she said toy, like using whips, gags and what not as toys. Vishous couldn't help, but smile at the word she used to describe such tools. " Alright, so that's what I want in this room. On to my office now."she said and walked over, passing them and headed back over to the door they entered, pulling it open and stepped out, holding the door for them. Andrea simply turned and opened the door that read_ Employee's Only_ and stepped in with them in toe. She passed the security's door, passed the dressing room, her office and stopped at the one that read _PlayHouse._

"Play House? Is this another special room, only meant for you."Rehv asked, a smirk on his face.

Andrea shook her head. "No, this room is more cleaner, special it is, but not in that way."she said and grabbed the door knob, twisting it and pushed the door opened. She stepped in and felt a tense feeling behind her. She turned after taking a few steps, seeing all their eyes looking everywhere.

"A...day care room."The Reverend murmured, surprised to see such a room in a place like this.

"The woman here have children, children whom they will die in order to give them safety. Some don't have family who will watch their young, and others can't afford a sitter, so I had this room built. I want at least six cameras in here, one each corner, one by the door and the other in the center of the ceiling."She raised a hand, pointing at the large mirror. "That good friends is a one sided. Mirror on this side, see through glass on the other. I can watch the kids through my office, but I still like to have extra eyes on them. I want cameras from this room, the ones in the sex room and the ones that will be placed in the dressing room, to be wired so both my security guards and me can see."

The males were fascinated at the fact she was doing all this for low lived females who sold their bodies, but Slay, she thought different. She stepped away from the males and reached down, picking up a purple little block with the letter P on each side. "You care for these females, as if you were a male yourself."She said with no emotion and it managed to get the males to whip their heads and look at her, surprised at the choice of words she used.

Andrea chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I act like a male who is determined to protect every female, but I'm not a male, just a small female with a heart."she said and smiled.

Slay couldn't help, but smile and placed the block back where she got it and stood back up.

Andrea led them out of the room, showed them her office, the dressing room and then the security room.

Once finished, they headed back to where she met them.

"Your house is very impressive. You take good care of your females Andrea, though ever wondered if you'll let someone take care of you?" Rehvenge asked, looking at her with serious eyes.

Andrea gazed back and only smirked. "I take good care of myself and my needs, if not, then I can just call a certain girlfriend of mine, which, speaking of the Devil, you three should know her already."she said, crossing her arms. "Lhust is a great girlfriend, wild and crazy. Say hi for me when you see her...oh...and give her a kiss for me."she said, not specifying where to kiss her and Vishous and Phury only assumed it was on the cheek.

V smirked and nodded. "Can do, I'll call you and let you know when I'll be by with all my stuff."

"Here.."she took out a small purple wallet from her back pocket, opened it and pulled out three small, black business cards. She handed one to each male, knowing Slay didn't want one. "My e-mail is there, as well as cell number and direct line to my office phone. Send me an e-mail of anything you want me to buy for you. Tit for tat right?"

V chuckled at her choice of words. "Yeah, tit for tat. I'll see what I can think of and let you know. I'll see you later then Andrea." V waved and turned to the Reverend, nodding his head and headed for the door. Phury waved to Andrea as well and looked at the Reverend, but his eyes were on Slay.

"Be seeing ya at the club."he said, eyes still on Slay and he followed after Vishous. Outside, both Brother's dematerialized and were back at the mansion.

Rehv looked at Slay, nodding his head. "Get the car ready."

Slay hesitated, looking at him, then at Andrea, and then shrugged. "Don't take to long alright, Xhex will get pissed."She murmured and headed out the door.

Rehvenge watched as Slay left, then turned back to Andrea.

He eyed her, up and down, taking in her form, her style, everything, even her fresh scent. She smelled like a fresh flower meadow, breathtaking and sweet. He smiled and stepped over to her, his cane helping his balance. He stuck his hand into his fur coat, pulled out a small business card and handed it to her. "Here, if you ever need anything, just call."he said, holding the card out for her.

Andrea stared at him, his eyes glowing in that lavishing amethyst color. She looked at the card and took it, seeing the metallic purple writing. She didn't bother reading what it said.

"Don't expect a call so soon, alright?"she said and smirked, turned around and walked away. She waved the card in the air above her head. " Thanks for the card and expect to see me at your club."she headed up the small steps and headed back through the _Employee's Only_ door.

Rehv smirked and shook his head. "That female is something."he murmured and headed for the front doors, leaving and headed for his Bentley. He got in the back, shuffling in and closed the door.

Slay adjusted the rear view mirror and looked at him.

"You like her?"

"None of your business."

"She's gonna get mad."

"None of her business either."

"Just want you happy boss."

"Everything makes me happy"

Rehv looked at Slay, not saying another word. She only smirked and eased the car forward, leaving the parking lot and headed back to ZeroSum.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, because I sure did, especially while I was typing it. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter 18

When Phury materialized in front of the compound along with V, he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. God, he couldn't get that female out of his mind. It was almost as if she'd taken a hold of him without even touching him. He closed his eyes, taking a long deep breathe, then exhaled, letting his nerves loosen up a bit.

V looked over to his Brother, brow raised and nudged his arm with his elbow.

"What's doing Phury, got something on your mind."

"Nah, just...long night I guess. That and since were off tonight, not killing anything is a pain in the ass on my mind."

"Yeah, I hear that. Come on, lets go see if they have any munchies."

"Alright. Quick drink might do me good actually."

Both males headed for the door, opened it and stepped in. They waited for a beeping sound when they came upon the second door and pushed it open once they were let admittance.

Phury walked across the foyer and stopped, looking towards the dining room.

"Actually, you go ahead. I don't feel like drinking tonight. Maybe a lie down will do me good."

"Alright. Take care man, let us know if anything's up, OK"

"Yeah, I will. Night to ya V."

"Same to you, bro."

Phury headed for the steps, ascending them and took a turn, heading down the statue filled hallway and stopped at his door. He pushed it open, stepped in and eased it shut. His mind was racing, like it was on an electrical surge of some kind. He stripped himself of his weapons, his trench and leathers and threw them in the closet, not caring about how loud the thump sound sounded. Phury headed for his dresser, opened the bottom drawer, pulled out a pair of silk pajama pants and slipped into them, no boxers. Before, he would sleep naked, but during those times he did, it was when he thought of Bella and so he forced himself to wear the bottoms now. He headed for his bed and lied down, his eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"Slayher..."he whispered, closing his eyes as he imagined Slay on her knees, fisting his cock with speed and hardness until he exploded, coating her face. Phury opened his eyes quickly, feeling himself getting hard.

"Fuck."he said, seeing the large bulge in his pants. What was wrong with him? He never thought of a female, well, he had. With Bella, but that was over. Now, his mind was focusing on Slay. Being a celibate was a pain in the ass, though he managed to avoid females for years, but now, all that was going to be tough. He wanted this female, wanted her under him, over him, straddling him, sucking him, fisting, licking, kissing, biting. Fuck, he wanted to do so much.

Phury closed his eyes, and when he did all he saw was Slay again, this time on her back, legs spread and Phury's head nestled between her thighs, licking her clean. He groaned as his cock throbbed, wanting to be stroked and jerked hard. Unable to resist, he complied and slipped his hand under the waist band, feeling the head of his cock press at his palm, causing him to raise his hips a bit off the bed. He gritted his teeth as he took his cock into his hand and started to run his fingers up and down his shaft, rubbing his thumb on the head every time he got to the top. He groaned in satisfaction, his toes curling as he was slowly reaching his climax. He increased his hand motion, imagining it was him thrusting deep and hard inside Slay, hearing her moan in bliss. His free hand clenched the bed sheets next to him as he jerked faster and faster, until he let out a harsh groan. Phury jerked himself faster and faster, feeling his come shooting against the silk of his pants, staining the inside. His body jerked and twitched until his final moments of his orgasm ended, leaving him sweating, panting and shaking.

He was shocked at the fact he just masturbated about a stranger. Phury sighed and slipped his hand out, looking at it as it glistened in the room's light. He closed his eyes and rested his hand on his stomach, breathing hard and slow. He was never going to get this female out of his mind. He wanted her.

_Mine_.

What was it about that female that was driving him crazy.

_Mine_.

He wanted her. Touch her. Claim her. Mark her.

Phury sat up quickly shaking his head. He was loosing his damn mind. Wanting to mark her. The word "Mine." kept racing through his mind. This was a moment where he needed red smoke, but he gave it up in favor of Zsadist. Phury cursed and rested back on his bed. Maybe a good sleep will do him good. He hoped that'll do him good.

Lhust moved her hips in a circular motion, then stopped, leaned to the side, then went back to moving her hips. She panted, her hands sticking out to the sides as her hips went in their little circular motions.

"Come on, get at least nine hundred spins Lhust." Mary said, clapping her hands together, cheering Lhust on.

"Oh God, its burning my hips. Dammit, now Beth is throwing a hula hoop."Lhust squealed as she leaned to the left now, managing to catch the hula and kept with her hip movement.

"Come on. Beth managed to get eight hundred spins. You can't let her beat you at your own game Lhust."Zhin called out as she took a sip of her water

"Hey, I'm trying here alright."Lhust called out to the girls. Her hip movements started to go out of whack now, going from circular motions to side to side motions. "Fuck, I'm going..to..loose it...not."she said as the timer hit zero and she relaxed. The numbers were tallied and she got nine hundred and eighty spins. "Oh. Fuck. Yeah, I beat Beth."she laughed and turned around, seeing Beth pout. "Aw, don't cry girlfriend. You can try and beat me later on."she said and stepped off the white, Wii Fit board. She walked over to the mini bar and grabbed her glass filled with whiskey. "Who's next?"Lhust asked eying all the girls.

Marissa stood up, removing her sweater. "I'll try. I've been meaning to try the tight rope."

"Careful. I couldn't do that one."Mary said, rolling her eyes and finished off her water. "That one was a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it. The only one that's able to do it was Lacey." Zhin looked over at Lacey who was just sitting at the corner of the couch, legs tucked under herself.

"Hey, don't get mad that I have a sense of balance."

"Balance, as if. You can't even stand on one foot."Lhust called out as she filled her glass again with the brownish, red liquid.

"Yeah, whatever. Alright Marissa, let me switch profiles while you stretch." Lacey held out the Wii 'mote, pointed it to the sensor and started moving the cursor. While Lacey switched profiles, Marissa stretched and the rest of the girls started to chat away.

Lhust was rather surprised that all the females managed to fall in love with her Wii and WiiFit, then again, if they can exercise while having fun and not worry about the sun light or getting hurt, then they were all good.

Butch, Rhage and Zsadist stepped in the game room, smiling as they headed over to their _shellans_. Butch grabbed Marissa by the hips and raised her a bit, kissing her gently on the lips.

Zsadist went behind the couch and leaned forward, tilting Bella's head up and kissed her fiercely.

Rhage walked over to Mary, bent forward and kissed her teasingly. All three girls sighed in happiness, being kissed by their strong males.

Marissa looked at Butch and smiled. "Look, I'm gonna play. I'm gonna try to beat Lacey's score on the tight rope."

"Won't be able too."Zhin called out and smirked.

Marissa stuck her tongue out and turned to face the T.V. "Oh I'll beat it, you just watch." Marissa sounded determined. Lacey skipped through the Body Test portion of the game and went straight for the tight rope game.

Marissa lost, though she didn't give up. After five tries, she gave up and sat on Butch's lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders as she pouted.

"It's OK baby. You'll always win at getting my heart." he whispered and nuzzled her neck.

Marissa blushed and kissed his cheek, then leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'll let you win something of mine, but will need somewhere private."she said and without a second thought, Butch cradled her in his arms and left the game room in almost a dead run. Everyone laughed, though it died when Rhage and Zsadist were looking at their mates and smirked. The females smiled and slowly eased off the couch, stepping away and started the chase. Rhage and Zsadist looked at each other, then went after them, leaving Beth, Lhust, Zhin and Lacey to themselves.

Lacey only smiled and stood up, giving the mote to Lhust. "Well I'm going to take a nap alright. Call me if anything fun happens." And with that, Lacey left.

"Well...wasn't that a perfect way to end a game."Lhust said sarcastically and turned the Wii off.

"Hey, wheres Jane?" She asked, looking at Beth.

"With Vishous. She wanted to see if his tattooed arm produced different kind of cells then the rest of his body. She wanted to see if there was a way to use those cells in means of helping those who have gone through their transition or being able to change a _lesser_ back to being a regular human."

"Good luck with that."Zhin scoffed, not wanting to know about the idea.

Beth shrugged and pushed herself off the couch. "Well, I better see what his holiness is up too. He gets so caught up in his work that he doesn't eat. I'll see you ladies later."Beth waved them good bye and left the room.

Lhust polished off another drink and sighed, stretching her arms up and out. "Well, I'm gonna go shoot a few rounds. Wanna join?"she asked her cousin with a raise brow.

Zhin shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll just chill here for a bit. Oh and isn't today your scheduled feeding?"

"Yeah, but actually, I'm not having the urge. I think my body is deciding to behave itself for once."

"Yeah, seems so. Well if you get the urge call V alright."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Lhust waved and left leaving Zhin by herself.

Zhin sighed and pushed herself off the couch and headed for the large book shelf that was on the other side of the room. She skimmed through the titles, not finding anything of interest, then again, all these books were old, just like the house. She traced a finger over gold embedded letter, but stopped, feeling her stomach tighten.

"Dammit...thought it would hit next week."she said, placing a hand on her tummy. Zhin hadn't fed for almost two months. She had more self control then Lhust, so she could go at least three or so months without feeding, but now, her need to feed just decided to pick up.

Zhin closed her eyes, took a breathe and relaxed, hoping her urge would go away. Just as she was getting a sense of control a familiar voice sounded from behind her. She opened her eyes and stiffened in place, not wanting to turn around and look at the male behind her.

"Hey Zhin, how you doin?" Blay asked as he approached and sat on the couch.

Zhin didn't turn around, for if she did then sure as hell she wouldn't be able to leave the room.

"I'm OK. Just...looking at something to read."

"Ah, well here, I saw a good book you might like."Blay urged himself off the couch, but stopped hearing Zhin call out with a serious tone.

"No!...I..I mean, no..it's fine. I think I just lost the urge to read."she said, slowly, she turned around and tried to avoid eye contact. Her fangs were pressing against her lip a bit and she tried to retract them back in, but it was hopeless. Blay's scent filled her senses, driving her crazy.

"I think...I'll go and get something to eat."she said and walked behind the couch, hoping to make it to the door.

"Well here, let me join you. I'm getting a little hungry myself."

"No!..Shit...I mean...why..why don't I bring you something."

Blay was taken aback. Zhin was being a bit determined to keep him away from her and he wanted to know why. "Zhin..did I do something to have you avoid me? I mean, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Zhin shook her head, feeling like crap. "No..no you didn't do anything, it's just. Fuck, you didn't do anything."

Her urge was picking up and Zhin was having trouble keeping herself from pouncing. Normally she could control herself around any male, but for some reason, being around Blay was driving her crazy. Her eyes glowed a bit and she turned away, not wanting to look at Blay. What was wrong with her? Was it Blay? Couldn't be. Well...he was handsome, big and built. He was the type of male Zhin saw herself mated to, then again, Zhin, along with Lhust, weren't up with the _glymera_ circle anymore, so Blay deserved a female of high ranking and worth. "Look..I..I just need...to feed...uh, eat...I just need to eat something."

The word 'feed' hit Blay hard in his head. She needed to feed and she was doing all she can to avoid him. Since the day he saw her, he secretly been thinking of her. The way she dressed, she smelled. How she laughed, smiled, pout and everything else. He felt as if she might be to good for him, though his mind said that they were perfect and if he couldn't have the one who he had fallen first, then maybe with Zhin, he can wash that certain someone away from his mind and place Zhin in there place. Blay only smiled and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. Just use me alright. I know its already hard for a Brother to feed Lhust, but you can use me." he smiled at her, wanting to get her trust.

Zhin blushed when she felt his hand and her body heated up from the touch. He was so considerate, so caring and Zhin barely new him. She turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes were dazed, glowing with a sense of hunger and she managed to get a leash on herself. "Are...you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Here, will do this in my room alright, so no one can look , alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that would be best. Lhust would give me hell if she saw me feed. You can say, I need her approval before feeding off a male."she laughed and so did Blay.

Blay wanted to reach out and grab her hand, but he held himself and simply placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her out of the game room, through the dining room and up the stairs. It didn't take long for them to reach Blay's room. They stepped in and Blay locked the door behind him. He gestured for Zhin to sit on the bed and she did a bit nervously.

Her heart was beating fast. It was just feeding, why was she getting so worked up about it? She did it with ease when it came to any other male she fed from, so why was it a bit nerve racking with Blay? As he approached, her heart was racing like crazy, as if it can follow along with a marching band almost. She took a breathe, well three to ease herself and she managed to do so, until Blay sat down next to her and she was now sweating buckets.

Blay blushed and looked away, nervous to do this it seemed. Maybe he had a hard time feeding females or maybe he's never fed one at all. He moved his hand and went for the buttons on his collar, until Zhin reached over and stopped him.

"Your wrist...uh...I'll take your wrist..if that's OK?"

He looked at her a bit surprised by the request and he smiled. "Yeah, that's fine. Whatever you want."

He lowered his hand and undid the buttons on his shirt cuffs and eased his sleeve up. Zhin slowly took his left hand into her and raised it as she leaned in at the same time. She turned his hand so she got a good look at his wrist. Her fangs throbbed at the sight and she parted her lips a bit, her white teeth peering through the crack of her mouth. Little by little she inched closer while she inched his hand and his skin made contact with her lips. She shuddered and so did Blay apparently. Zhin closed her eyes and let her tongue run over his smooth skin, feeling the vein pulse, pumping blood through out his bloody.

Blay purred in pleasure, closing his eyes. He felt something tingle through out his body, sending hot waves all over his skin. Then his cock started to harden. Blay blushed, though he was scared and surprised. He was getting hard because of Zhin and he couldn't believe it. Blay groaned when Zhin licked his wrist again, sending his cock in a frenzy now. Only one person had ever stirred him up though that certain person was always in his dreams. To have Zhin, a female, stir his insides and cock, it made him feel...normal. Made him feel as if nothing was wrong with him at all.

"Zhin-"he whispered, but gasped when she bit into his skin, latching on and sucked slowly. Zhin moaned when she felt the taste of blood hit her tongue and she urged herself to drink even more. She couldn't help or notice that she moved her hand onto his leg and slowly rubbed his thigh gently hearing a soft sigh escape his lips.

Blay trembled at the sheer pleasure of having his blood being sucked from him. His fangs elongated, wanting to have a taste of her now, bite into her skin and drink her nice and good. Would she let him though? He didn't want to just ask and hope she would say yes. Damn his feelings and cock. They were making him think things that no doubt weren't going to happen. Looking down, she watched as Zhin took her time, taking from him, relieving herself of the pain in which hunger could cause if one didn't feed on a regular basis. Some time passed and she let go, licking the puncture wound and pulled away. When he saw her face, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"W-what's so funny?" She asked, tilting his head.

"Y-You uhh..."he pointed at the side of his lip, telling her that she had some blood on the side.

She wiped the wrong side and looked at him. "Did I get it?"

"No. Here, let me." He leaned forward, cupping her cheek for some unknown reason and it looked like he was about to kiss her, but held himself. With a mental curse, he brushed his thumb over the blood stain on her skin, then pulled away. "Will get you a bib next time."He laughed, seeing her scowl.

"I don't need a bib. It just so happens...that..I was just really hungry is all, ok."Zhin stood, her cheeks a nice pink color. "Thanks Blay. I appreciate it."Looking back down at him, her lips curved into a friendly smile although. Her lips showed friendliness, her eyes said other wise.

"A-Anytime. If you need me, let me know...you know...to..uhh..feed you. Unless you need something else, but still, don't hesitate to ask or anything, I'll be happy to lend a hand..or a wrist...which ever."He chuckled nervously. "And I'm blabbering."

"So. You should hear Lhust blabber when she's nervous." Zhin so desperetly wanted to just hold him. Press into him and feel him, smell him, get lost to him, but she couldn't. She wasn't for him, that she knew. With another smile, Zhin went to the door, unlocked it and opened it. Before stepping out into the hall, she looked back at Blay and opened her mouth, but closed it, not knowing, well, not wanting to say what was on her mind. With another nod and smile, she left, she door clicking shut behind her.

"He's to good for me."She said and sighed, pulling away from the door and went towards her room, where she could get lost in images of Blay while she rested and let his blood re-energize her.

Blay sat there for a while after Zhin had left. His cock was still hard and it wouldn't go away, not with Zhin on his mind. She was perfect for him, but did she want him. Locking the door with his mind, he laid back on his bed, feet dangling off the edge. Looking up at the ceiling, her closed his eyes and without thought, moved his hand, the one where she fed from and inched it towards the waist of his pants, undid the button and zipper and slipped it under his boxers. Sucking in a harsh breathe, he felt his cock, how hard and moist it already was and without shame, jerked himself off while thinking of the female he just fed.


	19. Chapter 19

((This chapter is short yes, but its because I had a tiny sense of writers block for a 't worry, the next chapter that will come up next month will surely make up for this. And so none of you feel even more dissappointed, there a tiny little mini story at the end. Enjoy.))

Chapter 19

Mr. 3 panted, clutching his chest as he fell to the floor. He had suffered the Omega's punishment and to him, it wasn't pretty. The Omega had grown tired of not getting information on the Brotherhood and so he decided to take his anger out on Mr.3, his so-called, reliable _Fore-Lesser. _They were given three months,yes, but it seemed the Omega expected to get news withing three weeks almost and its only been a month and yet nothing. The Omega doesn't want excuses and neither does Mr. 3, but what fault is it of his. The Brother's have been a real pain in the ass and if it's not the Brother's, it's those two females. The Omega was rather surprised to know females were fighting and he suggested to Mr.3 that he find a woman who would be suitable to the Lessening Society. He wanted a woman, not women, but just one, so it seemed as if the Omega was just going to test something, to see if women were useful in fighting, if not, then maybe he'll be using them for something else. Mr.3 stumbled back to his feet, hand on to the edge of the bed and pushed his body towards the bathroom. He hated seeing the Omega, because it meant his body went through a surge of evil energy that was to much to take in. Not only was the meeting bad, but being punished as well and he didn't want to talk or relive that moment again.

The shower curtain was pulled back, hot and cold water turned on and water rained down from the shower head. Mr.3 stripped off his clothing and forced himself into the dirty and grungy looking shower. He didn't touch any of the walls and was happy when he had someone else put on those slip resistant pads on the bottom because sure as hell he didn't want his bare feet touching the tub floor since whatever had been here had died and something else was kind enough to eat it. The tension in his body was slowly lifting, though the images of the Omega still stayed. God, being in that place was like...well, he didn't really know how to describe it. Maybe that's what Hell looked like, yeah, that's right. Hell, where the Omega was, it was Hell and the Omega was actually the Devil or his brother maybe. Mr.3 shuddered at the thought of the Omega being related to Satan himself, so he decided to scratch that out of his mind and finish up his shower. He rummaged his fingers through his hair and turned the water off. Stepping out, he looked in the mirror and stared at his pale complexion. God, how long ago had it been since he was inducted. Thirty...forty...yeah, forty years ago. He was barely twenty when he got inducted. He had dropped out of college and married his high school sweet heart, only to murder her in the bed with the fucker whom she was sleeping with behind his back. Mr.3 had returned from work early that night, tired, hungry, dirty and miserable. Construction wasn't his major, but it made ends meet and the work payed his rent and food. When he opened the door and threw his sweater, it landed on a windbreaker that didn't belong to his.

Curiosity got the better of him and headed for his room. The sight was something he didn't want to see. Her girl straddling some fucker and as he busted in, she came and so did he, inside of her girl. He roared in anger and jumped at them, pulling her off, then started beating the fuckers face in until he couldn't see and then he went for her. His mind was in a state of rage, he didn't even know what he was doing. As he beat her down to the ground, kicking and fisting her face, all he remembered was all the good times they had together during high school, agreeing to be with each other, marry, have kids, get a house, hell even get a dog or two. When he forced himself off of her, he panted and caught his breathe, getting his senses back and he realized what the hell he had done. He couldn't believe what he had done, but the pain on his knuckles were real. Not wanting to deal with it as much, he rushed over to the kitchen, pulled out a long kitchen knife and headed back, finishing what the had started. He carved them up good, slicing off her left forefinger and slipping the engagement ring off her finger. He took the knife, his jacket and left the apartment. He couldn't go back, he couldn't return. He had been gone from his home and eventually the bodies were found and he was on the run. He hid in a cardboard box in a dead end alley, wishing he would just die here and now, but something prevented him from committing suicide. Suddenly, he appeared, the Omega appeared before his eyes. Mr.3 was scared shitless and his breathe caught right in his throat. He wasn't given a chance to run, let alone make a gesture or say yes to anything. The Omega got to him quickly, going to work in slicing his throat and wrist and draining him good until not even a drop of blood was in his body. Mr.3 lost consciousness, but when he awoke, he felt weak and disoriented and it didn't help that he was throwing up for almost nine hours, but what shocked him was what he was throwing up. It was black. No food, no water, just black oil that was coming from his mouth. When he was done, the Omega appeared and explained to him the situation, his mission and task at hand. Vampires. He had to go and hunt vampires now. He didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, but what other choice did he have. He couldn't go home, couldn't seek comfort from anything or anyone, because everyone was out looking for him.

Now after forty years, he had become a _Fore-lesser_. The position was way better then anything. He can numb out a human's or _lessers_ body with just his mind and his strength had doubled then before.

He dried himself off quickly, not bothering with his hair and dressed. Plain black turtle neck and jeans was nothing special, then again, wearing black made him look good...more or less.. He stepped out of the raggedy bedroom, headed down the rickety stairs and headed straight for the couch, where his laptop was cozily sitting on the long, brown coffee table. He plopped himself down, opened the laptop and turned it on, waiting for it to boot up. He thought about what was going on tonight. He had sent at least ten Beta's out, two at different locations and wondered if it even was possible to exterminate their enemy. The Brotherhood was strong after all, and the rest of those rat bastards were good at hiding in their homes or in some safe place where not even a _Four-Lesser_ like himself can get too. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and opened up FireFox, going to the search box and typed _Caldwell Female Correction Center_. A whole page of links appeared, but there was only one he needed to go to. He clicked on the site and went through the website's tabs and clicked on C_onvicts/Inmates_. There was search boxes and he typed in _felony._ A few names appeared, but none fancied him. He went back to the search box on the website and typed in _Death Penalty_. A long list appeared and Mr.3 went through the names one by one. Some caught his eye, some not so much. After going through all ten pages, he had three picked out, all of which have been arrested and have been sentence to death. The youngest was only twenty-five, the other two were forty, so chances were, he would have to go with the young one.

Now the problem was, how to talk to them and sneak them out of the facility without setting off the guards and dogs. He would have to figure that out soon, since he didn't have much time to do that and deal with the Brotherhood. God, he wished this were easier. He could assign someone else to talk to these girls, evaluate one and sneak and/or kidnap the bitch and bring her back here. Wow, when he thought about it, it sounded rather easy, but when it came to actually doing it, it would be tough as balls. Mr.3 looked back at the laptop screen and moved the mouse courser over to the FireFoxsearch box and typed in _therapist_. He searched and links came up. Some with names of some whack jobs he didn't care. He clicked on a link and it was about a facility. His lips curled on each side. He could use this bit of info. He could pretend to be a worker, get a fake idea, learn about the facility and with hope and a hard ass go to the correction center and talk to the female inmates of his choice. Yeah, Mr.3 had this all worked out, now, how long would it take for it to take off, he didn't know. Right now he only had about two months till dead line. Not much time on his hands and his Beta's aren't much help though. He wished he had a training center or a big place to teach some of these new recruits a thing or two about fighting, but thanks to the Brotherhood, there wasn't a place safe enough for them to gather. Mr.3 rubbed his face, reclined back on the couch and groaned in exhaustion. God, this was a pain in the ass. Sure as hell he would get this whole, turning a female into a _lesser_ over with, then it was off dealing with his main priority.

* * *

**~~~~~Mini Scene~~~~~~~~**

The Brotherhood were tough ass bastards, everyone knew this. Well those who were vampires of course, not humans. Nothing could make them fall completely. Bullet to the arm, not a problem. Tweezers, needle and thread and they were good to go. Broken bone, puh-lease. Just put a little force, have a couple of guys hold you down, bite down on a rag and baam, that bone was set, but a Brother was never down for long. No, nothing could make a Brother fall...unless you were a jar of pickles. Yes. Pickles. Those delectable green little spears used to add flavor to a hamburger or simply enjoyed as is. Rhage, Butch and V were in the kitchen, making sandwiches in which they favored themselves. Rhage piled on the turkey and ham, Butch went crazy with the pastrami and salami and V went all out on the roast beef and pepperoni. Add some mayo, mustard, ketchup, tomatoes, onions, no onions for Butch though, Marissa hates onion was topped all that was needed...was pickles. Rhage goes to the pantry, grabs the jar and comes out.

"My Brothers...the last ingridient to make this meal awesome."He said, standing before his Brothers, his fingers wrapping around the lid, he twisted...and nothing. Stunned, he cleared his throat and tried again...nothing.

"Need some he-"

"No I don't need help with a damn pickle jar, Butch."He said and twisted hard, but nothing.

"Oh come on, give me that."V took the jar and with his good hand used all his strength, straining, but not even he can get the damn thing undone."What the fuck is up with the jar."He said, trying again, his face flushing a bit pink as he strained hard to get the damn lid off, but nothing.

"It's a fucking jar V."Butch said and snatched it from his friend."You New Yorkers cant even twist off a pickle jar lid. Let a Southie show ya."Butch cleared his throat, wrapped his his big fingers around the lid and twisted, his fingers rubbing hard agaisnt the metal lid, but it did not budge."This is fucking ridiculous."

"What happened Southie, can't open a jar."

"Shut it V."He grunted and shook the damn thing."Dammit, I'm gonna break thi-"

"Hey, what you guys making."Lhust comes in, her hair braided loosely over her shoulder and her body clad in nothing more then a black T and sweat pants."Ohhh, pickles, give me."Lhust takes the jar, hits the bottom with her palm, her slender fingers wrapping around the lid and then she twists gently and the lid comes digs out a pickle and munches on it."MMmmmmm,so fucking good. Enjoy your sandwiches."She said and walks out of the kitchen making sure to grab another spear before she left.

All three simply stare in bewilderment, stunned at the fact that none of them could open a fucking jar...but a single female, who was smaller compared to them, opened it with ease.

"She-"

"Don't say it 't say...anything."V said and shook his head, digging out a few pickle spears and layed them on his meat mountain and placed the bread ontop.

The males finished making their sandwhiches, leaving the jar almost empty. Rhage and V left the kitchen, mouths chomping down on theirsandwiches. Butch stayed behind and he just stared at the lid, shaking his head becaose on the lid it said: _Air sealed. Tap on bottom for easy opening._

Goddamn newly advanced pickle jars.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Middle of May was rather nice, though Lhust wasn't able to spend her time on the streets yet, spending it in the compound was alright as well. With her long black hair up in a pony tail and braided, she looked like an amazon warrior, especially when she was wearing a dark earth brown colored top and sweat pants. Barefoot as well, Lhust strolled down the hallway full of statues and descended down the large staircase till she reached the bottom and turned, making her way to the kitchen. Immediately she heard crying and fussing and could only guess Bella was in the servants kitchen with Nalla. Not surprising, she was, and Bella was trying to hold a skirmish Nalla while warming up some milk.

Lhust smiled and waved to Nalla who giggled happily. "Are you giving your _mahmen_ a hard time huh?" She asked as she went around the center island counter and reached her hands out. Nalla almost jumped out of her _mahmens_'s arms and into Lhust's.

Bella sighed and popped the microwave door open, pulling out the bottle. "She's been getting fussier and fussier everyday." She tested the milk satisfied when she felt it being the right temperature.

"She's almost one, it's expected. But...if you like I can watch her. You need the rest, I can see bags under your eyes. I know Z tries his best to stay home as often, but then its hard when he's off for the nights. Zhin's doing a good job at helping thanks to her extra set of hands,, but those _lessers_ are multiplying like rabbits."

Bella nodded and handed Lhust the warm bottle. "Call me if you need anything alright. And feel free to tell her no for anything. I'm teaching her what's right and what's wrong. So far she knows its not good to spit up her food when she doesn't like it or want it." She laughed at that. "Alright Nalla, you behave for Lhust alright." She kissed her daughter and Nalla said some gibberish and waved her mom goodbye.

Lhust looked at Nalla and smiled. "Alright kiddo it's just you and me, what do you wanna do?" Gibberish was her answer to her question and Lhust could only raise a brow. "Hmm..well I know your not sleepy. And I know your fuzzy. How about a story. Would you like that?" Nalla clapped her hands. "Alright a story it is. Now, what kind of story can I read you." As the female pondered, she walked out of the kitchen, Nalla in arms and headed back towards the stairs. She looked around, thinking up a story to tell Nalla, since apparently the child has been read every childrens book she has in her play room. Turning left, she made her way down the hallway full of statues, then stopped, looking up. "I think I have the perfect story for you Nalla."She said and rushed over to the young's play room. Pushing the door open, she grabbed a pink blanket as well a purple one from the crib and a black pillow from off the floor. Heading back out and to the hallway, she set Nalla down, laid the pink blanket, as well as the pillow and sat down, grabbing Nalla. "Alright Nalla, I'm gonna tell you a story about a princess and her frog prince. Not really a frog mind you."She said and held Nalla in her arms as she lied back on the hard floor and wrapped Nalla in the purple blanket.

"Alright, lets see." Handing the child her bottle, she rocked Nalla a bit then started on her story. "Once upon a time, there was a princess named Nalla. She was the prettiest princess in all of Caldwell Kingdom. Males wanted to marry her, and females wanted to be like her, but her father, Kind Zsadist was over protective. Nalla was not allowed to see any male until her father deemed him worthy. One night, a servant boy came to her room to bring her her dinner, for she was punished...for..um...being naughty with her English tutor. Anyways. The servant boy walks in and when he sees Nalla, he blushes. Nalla smiled and asked that the boy stay and play with her. Mind you, Nalla was sixteen, makes it fair. Anyways, the boy didn't want to get in trouble, but she insisted."

As Lhust continued with the story, Nalla had fallen asleep when Lhust came to the part about King Zsadist catching his daughter with the servant boy out in the kitchen. He was furious and ordered the boy to be taken away, but his daughter refused to let him do it and threatened to run away. Before she continued on with the story, Lhust smiled and sat up, holding Nalla tight and when she turned her head away, she blushed, seeing Bella and Zsadist, as well as Beth and Wrath standing on the other side, smiling. "You heard my story?"She asked, smiling.

Bella and Beth nodded, wiping away tears. "How sweet. I hope King Zsadist doesn't send the boy away." Bella asked, looking at her male, then walked away, heading for Lhust.

"I'm sure he won't."Handing Nalla to her mother, Lhust sighed and stood, stretching her arms up and cracked her back. "The king is a good guy."She smiled, looking over at Z. "She made no fuss, so I think she liked the story. My babysitting hours are anytime, everyday, every week up until July."She laughed, walking with Bella.

"Well, I'll see if I can afford you alright." She laughed and kissed Z on the lips. "Come on, time to get ready for Last Meal alright. And this little one is going to bed." She thanked Lhust and walked away, heading back to Zsadist and her room.

"Thanks Lhust. Bella really needed it. Your really good with kids. You'll make a great _mahmen_ some day." Z patted her shoulder and walked away, going off after his female as well as to get ready for Last Meal.

"Well when I find the right male to help me become a mother, I'll let everyone know, till then. I'm be single and be happy about it." she called out and smiled when she saw him shake his head, knowing he was smiling somewhat.

"You'll find someone. And when you do,I get first dibs in being the baby's _ghuardian, _which means I get to buy her some cute outfits." Beth smiled, looking to Wrath who only quirked a brow.

"How do you know it'll be a girl. What if its a boy?"He asked, hugging her.

"I like girls and if I say it'll be a girl, then it might be. I have a good sense for this sort of stuff and I sense that ours will be a cute little boy."She kissed his cheek. "Now come on. I want some ice cream before Last Meal starts alright. I'm getting the sweet tooth munchies again."She turned to Lhust. "See you at Last Meal Lhust and thanks for taking care of Nalla. Like Z said, she really needed it."She kissed Lhust on the cheek and walked off, holding her _hellren's_ hand leading him down the hallway towards the stairs.

Lhust watched them go and could think only about what to do next, now that she lost her means of entertaining herself. She sighed and stopped hearing a grand father clock chime off in the distance somewhere. She counted along and stopped when the chime hit up to four. It was four am and Lhust had been with Nalla since ten. Six hours she spent telling Nalla a story and Lhust wasn't tired. She needed something to do and she assumed someone else around here was awake. She hadn't heard or seen Zhin walk by or anything, so she assumed she was off enjoying herself somewhere, either with Andrea or with the boys. It sucked not being out, then again, she deserved this. Any other punishment from the Scribe Virgin would have sucked worse then this. Not wanting to think or list off the possible bad punishments the race's mothers had in store she decided to hit the shooting range. Maybe popping a cap on a target would ease her mind and get her tired.

Deciding to change, she headed back to her room and quickly dressed, changing her sweats into a pair of black sport shorts and made her way towards the gym. A high left her lips to Fritz who was fixing up a vase and vanished behind the secret door near the stairs. As she made her way down the long hallway, she wondered where exactly Zhin was. Was she safe?Was she with a male?If she was with a male, she was so going to find out who it was. One thing Lhust knew was that Zhin was picky and if that female did find herself a male, Lhust was going to test whether or not he was worthy, since their fathers weren't around to do it themselves. Oh how she missed those two lovely males. Both her father and her uncle. They looked exactly alike and almost dressed the same, they both had different personalities. Fortunate to say...or was it unfortunate, anyways, her personality was like her _mahmen's_, care free and spirited, while Zhin was resourceful and well kept-together like her _mahmen_. Entering the code to the last door, Lhust stepped through a nicely kept office and shut the door. Still surprised that the only way to even come through here was through that passage, Lhust headed for the office door and stepped out. She hoped no one was in the gun-range area and what was good was that it was the weekend, so there were no classes today, so the whole gym and range was all to herself...kinda. Bypassing the gym doors, she headed down the florescent lit hallway and pushed her way through another set of double doors until she was in a large, steel gray room. To the left, there were at least thirty little boxed rooms with a metal counter and an opening where one aimed their gun out and shot at the target that was pushed back at least thirty feet away. Depending on the gun at times,the distance would be adjusted.

Heading for the locked weapons closets, which were three metal, double door boxes, she unlocked one of them with her mind and turned the latch, pulling the door open and heard the squeak echo out almost, she looked at the variety of nine mill and .45's to the Desert Eagles and six barreled Revolvers. She palmed a Deagle as well as a Colt Single Action Revolver, a clip and ammo for both weapons. Slipping the Revolver in the small of her back, she turned and headed for a random shooting pad, settled the ammo boxes down and slipped out the Colt. She loaded both, checked the safety on the Deagle and inspected it. It was used, she saw, though it was cleaned, she still saw a few scuff marks here and there. The Revolver was nicely polished, no indentations of being used. Nope, none of the male trainees liked old, modern typed weapons. They liked the new and fast, but if they only knew about a guns true fire power. Deciding the use the Colt first, she settled the Deagle down, muzzle aiming away from her and palmed the Colt. She checked the trigger, the barrel and muzzle. Targets were already set against the far wall and she raised her gun, closed her left eye and stilled. She took one breathe, then another, then steadied herself. Lightly, her finger pushed against the trigger, feeling the restraint and then, the bullet was released with a loud bang sound. The sound echoed off the steel walls and Lhust fired again, and again, loving the way her body ricochet a bit from the force of the release. As all six shots were released from the gun, Lhust lowered her gun and pushed a button on the side of the metal wall, bringing the target across the floor and towards her. Seeing her results, she took the long stretched paper with the picture of a males head and torso painted and saw six holes. Three in the center of the head and three in the center of where its heart belonged. Smiling, she turned and-

"-Mother fucker..."she said, hand shooting up and pressed against her chest. "What the fuck Quinn, you wanna give me a heart attack."she said shaking her head and stepped away from the shooting pad, paper target still in hand.

Back pressed against the wall, muscled arms crossed in front of his chest, Quinn had a serious look, though with a smile, as he stared at Lhust with admiration and respect. "Sorry, didn't want to disturb you." He simply said, catching a glimpse of her results. "Nice shooting. You worked that Colt good."he said with a smile, eyes going from the target to her face, focusing on the lovely details from her eyes to nose, to cheek and lips. His smile widened when he saw her cheeks flush and she looked away quickly. "Please, keep going. Don't mind me. I'll just stand here and watch, alright."he said motioning with his hand for her to keep going with her trigger happy fun.

Lhust could only shake her head and smile. "I just needed to work off a little boredom before Last Meal starts."She said as she went over and set the target down on a long, metal table. Against the wall were nicely stacked unused targets and she grabbed one, heading back to her shooting pad and clipped the fresh target back on its clips and pushed the button on the wall, sending the little blue painted man across the floor and back against the wall. "Your not going to shoot?"She asked as she palmed the Deagle and grabbed the already filled clip. She checked both the clip and the barrel and loaded. The trigger was next as well as the safety latch. Raising her weapon, she took aim and steadied herself. Before she even turned the safety off, she felt her body heat up. It wasn't because she was about to unload twelve rounds on the little blue painted man across the way. No, it was because a big, bad ass male was behind her, watching her. And when she said watching her, he wasn't watching her shooting, he was watching her body and how it moved and reacted with each shot fired. Her legs felt wobbly, but she hid that well. Tingles ran up her spine, but she covered that. Taking a breathe, she released the safety and unloaded her bullets, hitting the target dead center in its heart. She made a nice swirl shape, from the center to the outer edge of the black circle. Placing the safety back on, she placed her weapon muzzle facing away and pushed button on the wall bringing back the target to her.

Quinn whistled when he saw her results. "Niiiice. Very nice. You have good aim and technique." He said, pushing away from the wall and headed for her. Taking the target, he raised it and looked at the spiral holes where the heart was. "Really nice." He smirked and looked at her, eyes focusing on her's. Already his body was on fire. At first it was nothing more then a little spark, but watching her shoot, seeing her body move from each shot only fueled that spark and now here he was, aroused and ready to take her down on the cold floor and take her hard, but he had respect for her. Besides. It wasn't like she was into him or anything. Lhust looked like a true worthy female and she wouldn't be interested in a male like-

"-What's up with your eyes?" She suddenly asked, which totally threw him off.

Quinn looked away, not knowing how to fucking answer that. No female wanted to hear that you were a defected male who couldn't see colors. Walking away, he set the target down on the table and didn't bother turning around. "I think everyone's in the dinning room for Last Meal. We should-"

"- You didn't answer me Quinn. What's up with your eyes?"She asked again a bit more forcefully. One thing about Lhust, you never changed subjects or ignored her questions. As she waited, she collected the Colt and Deagle and headed for the metal cabinet. Grabbing a clean cloth, she wiped them up a bit, checking the barrels, then placed the Deagle and Colt back in their place, making sure to take the clip out of the Deagle and setting it with its fellow brothers. Folding the cloth, she closed the doors and relocked it, making sure it was nice and secure. "I can keep you here until you answer alright Quinn. Now answer me."She said, turning to look at him. He was still where she left him. Standing before the table, eyes locked on the spiral she made with the Deagle. A little sigh left her lips and as she took a step, she was stopped by his sudden answer.

"I'm a defect alright."He said to her, not even looking at her. Hands resting on the table, Quinn clenched them, arms shaking. "I'm fucking color blind alright. Have been since I was born. Going through my transition didn't fix it, hell it did nothing."He said looking at Lhust now. His face was filled with sadness and grief. As if the only way to be fixed was going through his transition and even that didn't help him.

Lhust could only look at him then focused her look at his eyes. "No colors? None?"she whispered, thinking about it. "Has Havers-"

"He can't do shit for me. Even if it was possible, he wouldn't go near my eyes. Hell, whether I was fixed or not, females wouldn't want me. They wouldn't want a male who was born defected alright." He cursed and walked away, sitting on one of the steel benches next to the table. Bracing is elbows on his knees, he rested his forehead in his palms and let out a heavy sigh. "Fuck. Look..I'm sorry for being an ass. But, it just sucks alright. My family was ashamed of me. Hell, they were ashamed to even have me around when it came to parties and all that crap. Lash, which by the way is my cousin, has to bag on me about my fucking eyes. Wish I could just gauge them out and get new ones. At least all blue or all green ones you know." Saying his peace, he sat there quietly, wondering what she was thinking. She didn't want to deal with him he thought. Hell,maybe she was thinking of a way to get away from him without being rude or something. For all he know, she was thinking badly of hi-

"-Your an idiot,you know that?"She said and laughed when he snapped his head up and looked at her with shock in his eyes. "Yeah you heard me." smirking, she moved and stopped right in front of him. Bending down, she got into eye level with him. "Can you see me?" She asked and he nodded his head. She raised her middle finger. "how many fingers am I holding?" She asked and he laughed.

"One. And might I say its a rather nice bird you have there."He laughed and so did she.

"Alright, how many now?"She raised three.

"OK. I get it. Just because I'm color blind, doesn't mean I'm truly blind. But still. Females don't-"

"-Females of the _glymera_ don't want you. But guess what? My family pulled away from the _glymera_ before we were born alright. In name, I'm a female of worth, but truth be told, if everyone knew what me and Zhin did, we would be seen as low life's or something." She smiled. "So I'm not like the other females. I like your eyes. And here, I'll tell you something."She leaned in a bit closer. "My eyes are blue. Snow blue. So now you know. And you can guess. My hair is black. Skin is a pale peach."She stood straight, hands placed on her hips. "I'm...a female who wants you Quinn. You're down to Earth. You don't give a fuck about anything and...your worthy enough for me. "She blushed and looked down, hands placed behind her back. "Now that I got my two cents out of the way, lets go to Last Me-" He was to quick for her to react. Her head was tilted up and her lips were pressed against his in a hot, fiery kiss that could melt any steel no doubt. She groaned and so did he. His body pressed into her's, her arms wrapped around his neck and held him tight. She swiped her tongue along his lower lip, then gently nudged between his lips, stroking and licking along his teeth, feeling a fang.

Quinn groaned, his cock hardening from the sweet kiss. He pulled away, sucking in a harsh breathe. "Oh Fuck Lhust. I...can't. I don't, deserve-"

"-You deserve to have someone Quinn. Someone like me alright. Fuck all those who talk shit alright."She kissed him, shutting him up and pressed her body hard against his, rubbing into him. She felt his erection against his pants, knowing full well he wanted to be released. Hand sliding down, over his strong pecs and down his taut stomach, Lhust traveled her slender finger to where she knew Quinn needed it to be and just as she reached the buckle of his pants, she heard a little ding, then felt vibration. Pulling away from his lips, she looked at him, then down to where the vibration was coming from. "Well isn't that a fucking mood killer."She scoffed, pulling away, hearing Quinn curse and dig into his pocket, pulling his phone out and answered.

"What?"He barked almost, his face showing irritation, then annoyance. "I'm down at the Firing Range. Yeah...Lhust...I...haven't seen her." He said and saw Lhust look over her shoulder, standing just before the door. "Yeah, I'll see if I can find her. Yeah, I'll be up in a bit. Okay."He hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Blay. He was wondering where I was since everyone is gathering for Last Meal already. He wants me to look for you."He smirked.

Lhust smiled herself. "Then you did a fine job in finding me and keeping me found."She smirked, chuckling. "I'll see you up there. And if there wondering where you are, I'll just say you had to go and...ahem...attend to something."Lhust waggled her brows as she looked at the bulge in Quinn's pants. "Maybe next time Quinn. Maybe next time."And with that she made her leave, leaving Quinn aroused and achy, knowing full well he was ready to throw her down on either the floor or table and get to her, full force and raw.

With a sigh, Quinn tried his best to relax, but how could he when he still had the feel of hot, soft lips that were just seconds ago pressed against his lips. Right. Better to not think about that. He thought about something else..like...Lash getting his ass kicked and with that thought, Quinn was now flaccid in his pants. Straightening his shirt and pulling his pants up, Quinn turned off the lights inside the room and stepped out, making his way to Last Meal. This night was something he sure as hell would not forget, no matter what. He was even going to thank Blay for calling just at the bad fucking moment to ruin the fun, though if it weren't for the male, Quinn and Lhust wouldn't have been at Last Meal and that for sure would have caused suspicion, something Lhust sure as hell didn't need, since she was still facing two more months of house arrest.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Since that night when meeting Slayher, Phury managed to get the female out of his mind since weeks passing...until now that is. He didn't want to hit ZeroSum, not after the good hunt Rhage and he had, but Rhage insisted on getting a quick drink before hitting the house and hitting his mate. Yeah. It wasn't easy trying to avoid the one being who just happened to stir your insides in a good way. Golden eyes scanning the crowd, Phury had yet to see the crimson haired female. Whores came up to him, but he brushed them off with a smile, shaking his head and giving a solid no as his answer. Picking up his martini, he pressed the brim to his lips, but didn't drink. He was unsettled, nervous almost. Nervous for what? He didn't know. Well he did, but-

"Yo Phury. You alright? You seem tense." Rhage asked, looking at his Brother with worry on his gorgeous face.

"I'm alright. Just thinking about the hunting is all. Nothing doing." Exhaling, he downed his martini and set his glass down only to have a waitress walk by and pick it up with a smile.

"Hey." Rhage waved his hand and Phury looked at him. "Is it a female? Cuz if it is, then you can count on me to give you some good ti-"

"Taking tips from you isn't wise. Not after the way you won Mary."He laughed and so did Rhage. "You better get going. Mary will be worried and I don't want her on my shoulders asking why I let you even come here in the first place." He mused watching as his Brother got to his feet.

"Alright. You coming?"

Phury looked around, then back at Rhage. "In a bit. Wanna get another drink then I'm out."

With a nod, Rhage hit the emergency exit and ghosted, leaving Phury to fend for himself now. Alone in the large booth, he once against scanned the crowd until...there...shit, it was her. Slayher. How long had she been there? Her back was to him, her hair straight along her back. She was wearing leather shorts that accentuated the under curves of her ass and showed off her nice long legs. He could see himself on his knees, running his tongue and lips all along her calves and the backs of her thighs. And just when he reached the top, he would no doubt graze the skin of that curvy a-

He cursed himself, thinking of such things. As if she read his mind, she looked over her shoulder, looking at him, with intense blue eyes. Did she know? No, of course not. _Sympaths _wouldn't purposely let there minds wonder, not when there were so many humans around to get in there line of mental fire. Fully turning, Slayher approached, her stride never wavering. She had that dominate air about her, showing attitude and not caring who the fuck complained about it. Wearing a deep purple muscle shirt with a V neck collar, the leather shorts and leather black stiletto buckled boots, she screamed bitch and attitude. His eyes quickly accessed that she wore no bra, for he could see little indents on her shirt, clearly telling everyone around her, that yeah, her nips were pierced, so who cared?

Sitting straight, he met her gaze when she stopped, the table the only thing keeping him from going over and grabbing her. "Everything cool? You seem...tense."She asked, her eyes raking over his large form, from head to toe almost. If she wanted him, she didn't show it.

Phury only shrugged. "Long night is all. You would be when five _lessers _were on your ass."he said, unable to look away from those lovely pale blue eyes of hers. How would it feel to have those eyes look upon his body, with no clothes? Phury cursed himself again, wanting to break a bottle on his head just to clear his fucking mind. Without a word, her hands placed themselves on her hips, and she leaned forward, as if teasing Phury with a glimpse of the inside of her shirt. "Your a liar. You know that?"She said, not even smiling. "I hate liars. Irritates the fuck out of me. So I'll ask again. Are you cool?"she asked, her voice calm and collective.

Phury, stared at her, his heart beating. Fuck. Is this what his Brothers went through when they stared at the females whom they were going to share their lives with? Looking at her, he only said. "You're making me tense."He simply said and stood, as if ready to bail before he did anything stupid.

"Do I scare you?"She asked, her eyes never leaving his or his body.

"No."He said, ready to make his way towards the emergency door.

"Do I turn you on?"

That got him to stop mid track. He didn't look at her, then again, he didn't have to. By him stopping like that, it practically gave her the answer she wanted. "Just say I do."She said, her arms crossing over her chest now.

Phury wanted, God, did he wanted to say those words. But how stupid would that make him look? Yeah, she turned him on, just by looking at her, it was turning him on. Did she harbor feelings for him as well? Would she find him crazy, a weirdo or something? With a curse, he looked at her, holding down her stare. "You turn me on. There, are you happy?"he asked, already pissed, though at himself really. To his surprise, she walked over him, arms still crossed until she was right in front of him. She looked up into his eyes, then slipping her hand up, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him down and he let himself be brought down. Her lips were hovering before his, as if debating whether to kiss him or not. Her eyes held his and because she had to,since she was a bitch like that, she roamed his mind, making herself discreet as she did. She searched and came up with something she didn't expect. His cock in his hand, hips thrusting up, hand pumping. He was moaning, panting and...saying her name. He was moaning her name, nice and low, growling it almost. Her own body warmed a bit at the sight and she quickly pulled away from his mind. He didn't notice what she did, since he didn't pull away from her. Leaning her head to the side, she pressed her lips to his ear lobe and whispered huskily, "Don't ever stop saying my name."She said, feeling his body tense now.

She pulled away, letting go of him. With a small smile, she nodded her head, turned and walked away, strutting almost, as if giving him something else to think of. Phury turned on his heel and was out of the club within a second. He scrubbed his hand down his face.

_How did she know? Did she...read my mind?_

Yeah, that was most likely. He had been surprised, especially when she asked, no, demanded that he keep saying her name while jacking himself off. She wasn't the least bit upset and for a second, he thought he smelled her arousal. Well that answered a question, which was that she was a bit turned on by him. Knowing that he was in the cool with her, maybe, he would snag a date or two from her. Yeah, dating a _sympath_ let alone fucking one was down right crazy, but he was a daring male. As the fresh May air hit his body, he was reminded to head home and so he did. With a smile, he dematerialized, his eyes forever remembering that sweet ass of hers.

Slayher didn't know why she let him go, but her gut told her to let him leave. That he wasn't meant to be touched, not by someone like her. _Sympaths_ weren't the best to have as lovers, clear and point. If wouldn't even be right to have a warrior like him have her. No. Such a thing would be tragic. She remembered how it went with Murdher and Xhex. She didn't believe the male was dead, no way. But she never asked and never pressed her cousin for details about the incident. Focusing her thoughts, Slayher looked down on the dance floor, trying to loose herself on the flow of moving bodies. She didn't even notice her cousin, until she heard her voice.

"You like him?"Xhex asked, standing next to her. The two were alike, except for Xhex who had her hair short like a mans and wore shitkicker boots all the time, not deadly stiletto heels like Slayher. And while Xhex had gunmetal gray eyes, her's was a sky blue, very lovely for a woman who was a born killer. Not bothering to look at her cousin, she said in a cool tone, "No. And don't even press me alright."she said, her eyes searching the crowd, though she knew he wasn't there, since he just left.

"FYI. I won't press, but at least keep your hormones in check. Don't mess with a Brother Slayher, fair warning."Xhex said and walked off. Was it that easy? Xhex fell for a Brother, and what happened? He went running from her after he risked his life and saved her. The male that dreamed of her knew what she was and he didn't care. Maybe with her, it'll be different, but the last thing she wanted was for Xhex to see that Slayher managed to fall for a Brother and keep him. She wouldn't do that, not to her, especially not her. She was dear to Slayher. If it weren't for Xhex, Slayher would still be up in that colony, fighting for her life. Escaping after finding out about she having a blood relation was what kept her going until she managed to make her move, escape the colony and find sanctuary here, in this club, with not only Xhex, but with Revh, iAm and Trez. They were her family and if the Scribe Virgin was giving her a chance to keep building it and adding more to it, then chances were she might take that opportunity or let it slip away from her hands. The last thing she wanted was being alone. She had been alone for almost two hundred years of her life, beaten, abused, messed with. She wanted something any female wanted and that was a family. A strong fine male of worth and lots of children who would look like her and her mate. Slayher looked down at her hands and thought,

_Could hands that kill be gentle enough to hold an infant?_

To others the answer would have been yes, but to her, the answer was no. Slayher was a killer, a murderer. How could she use these killing hands to hold an infant. She didn't want to think about it. Not now. Instead, she preoccupied herself by breaking up a bar fight that was happening. She would thank the fidiots for the annoying distraction.

Xhex stood by small stairs that led to the dance floor. She watched as her cousin descended them, heading out to break up a stupid bar fight. She wondered how okay it was to let her cousin even mess with a Brother. The last thing she wanted was for Slayher to get her heart broken the same way it did with Xhex. Loosing Murdher was the hardest thing and though there was no proof, Xhex knew the male was dead, no questions about it. Yeah, it wouldn't be fair to keep her only blood relative from being happy. The female suffered for who knows how long up in that damn colony before finally escaping and finding a piece of her family. Xhex rubbed the back of her neck, remembering that night. ZeroSum was about to close and Xhex and Trez were kicking out a few druggies and drunkies. When everyone was gone, they checked to make sure no one was around, until Xhex found Slayher in the woman's bathroom, her hair in tangles, her clothes ripped and dirty, her face smudged with dirt. She was thin, way to thin for her size. Xhex was about to kick her out, until she stopped, feeling as if she knew the female.

Slayher had turned her head, looking from the mirror, to Xhex and looked her up and down. She didn't smile, didn't say anything at first. Xhex hated to be looked at, let alone checked out and observed, but then she refrained when Slayher spoke.

"You don't look like him...that's a plus." She simply said and went back to looking into the mirror, ran warm water and lathered her hands with soap, only to begin washing her face. "You know how happy I am that you don't look like that bastard. God, how your _mahmen_ suffered."She suddenly said and heard a bang and metal bending.

Xhex had just gritted her teeth, hissing. "Who the fuck are you and how do you know me?"She had demanded, her eyes glowing.

Slayher wiped her face dry with a paper towel and just shrugged, saying, "I'm your cousin. Your...father...was my father's brother."Slayher, leaned against the sink, arms crossed. "Funny..isn't. Both are _mahmens_ were taken and raped by _sympaths_. I didn't know about you, until my father told me."She snorted. "Bastard killed her...kept me, told me what happened to my uncle and about what he had done. I didn't know about you, until sometime."She shook her head, laughing a bit. "I escaped that rat hole...just to find you."

"And I'm to believe all this. That you just happen to be my cousin. My only blood relative. Bull shit, alright. I don't know what you heard about me, but I'm nothing to you."Xhex said, ready to personally kick Slayher out, until she was stopped by...laughter.

"Oh God...figured I'd be turned away. I understand. Having someone just appear, tell you you have a cousin and expect things to be all happy and joy. Well...hey, I gave it a shot. So if you want to kick me out, go ahead."Slayher didn't budge, just stood there, arms crossed, eyes locked with Xhex.

After a few miutes passed by, all Xhex could do was curse and punch the metal towel dispenser once again. "Your my cousin..."She said, shaking her head. "Fucking for real."She said, looking at Slayher, only to receive a nod as a yes. "And what do you want from me, huh?"

Silence had passed, minutes ticking away and just as Xhex was about to demand an answer, what she got wasn't something totally unexpected.

"Nothing." Slayher had said. "So long as you knew of me and my existence, that's all I wanted. Now that you know, I'm out of here."and with that, she pushed away from the sink, heading for the door. When she reached for the handle, her arm was grabbed, xhex stopping her. "Yes?"

Xhex didn't look at her for a moment, not until a few minutes passed, until she finally spoke. "I'll get you a job here. Give you a place to stay."She said. Slayher just stood there, surprised really.

"I don't need anythi-"

"Bullshit you don't need anything from me. Look at you. Look at what your wearing. Let me just fucking do this for you. For all that you went through in that fucking hell hole." Xhex wasn't one to plead, but with Slayher, she was damn close to doing it. Finally, Slayher had agreed and both Xhex and her had become all chummy...in a silent killer way. They didn't smile at each other, didn't hug, didn't say they loved each other, but from that day on, they had a connection. That was about five years ago and now, here they were. Xhex watching as Slayher easily handled to beefy looking human males and escorted them out of the club.

Slayher didn't bother with males. She didn't date or wasted her time. All she used them for was a quick one, two fuck and that was it. She only drank from either iAm or Trez. Revh...she wouldn't take from him. No one knew why, but all she said was that it just wouldn't feel right.

Turning away, she saw Revhenge step out from the dark hallway that led to his office, his sable coat on, cane in hand, hat on his head. She quickly went towards him, quick stepping it, until she stopped right in front of him.

"Where are you going?"She asked, not being nice about it.

Revhenge simply rolled his eyes. "Out mother. Why? I'm not to go out passed twelve or what?" he said a little peeved.

Xhex narrowed her eyes. "Of course you can go out, I just want to know where and with who. Unless you're just heading back at your place?"

Revhenge didn't want to say that he was hitting up the new club that he went a few weeks ago. If Xhex were to find out that Revh wanted to get chummy with the owner, then yeah, he wouldn't hear the end of it. " Just out for a drive...by myself thank you. I'm tired of being cooped up here or at my house. And before you ask, no your not tagging along, neither is Trez or iAm, alright."He said and walked off before she managed to get her last two cents, which she still did even as he opened the emergency door.

"Call within the fucking hour, or else I'm coming for you."Was all she said and Revh stepped out.

The May air hit his body, though he could not feel it. No doubt it was fresh and crisp, but all his body was registering was that is was cold as hell and he needed to get inside his Bentley ASAP. He thanked Trez for leaving his ride in the alley and Revhenge tried his best to quick step it, but he cursed his useless ass body for being what it is. If it weren't for the dopamine, Revh would easily walking his club without the use of a cane. Be able to hold his body up, like the proud male that he was. But because of his half _sympath_ side, he couldn't afford to have his mind unleash itself and simply attack any bystander within its radius, making them do unthinkable things to either themselves or to others. Unlocking his ride, he climbed in, slammed the door shut, revved up the engine and had the heated blasting on high. Slowly, his body heated, though it still felt like it wasn't enough.

He placed the shift on drive and sped out of the alley, easing out without causing an accident and made his way just a few blocks down. The female she had met was rather...interesting, something that Revh...for some reason, just wanted to know more of. Something about that female made Revh just was to be near her. He passed slow cars, going left and right, switching lanes without bothering to signal. The club wasn't far. Passing Screamers and his new place, the Iron Mask, Andrea's club was settled right close to Sam's actually. He was surprised when the lot there was taken, then again, who would have thought a night club would be settled there. Easing off the street and onto the clubs parking lot, her parked in one of the many empty spaces, though a few cars here and there and a very familiar black Escalade. He quirked a brow and simply turned his car off and eased out, using his cane for balance. He slammed his door shut, locked it and made his way towards the entrance.

The doors were rather nice, metal and chrome all around. He pulled one open and stepped in, smelling the sweet scent of wood dust. The flashed all around, then dimmed on and off. Revh made his way to the dance floor and spotted the blonde female in the center, hands on her hips, heading her call out to someone.

"Perfect. The lights work great. Now the stage lights."She shouted and a few lights lit up from the stage floor, dimming and brightening up. Then dimmed off, only to have the lights from the top light, change colors and flash.

"Perfect. All the lights work V. Were done for the night."She said and turned, jumping when she saw Revh. "Jesus, don't stand there like a stalker."She said, shaking her head.

Revh only chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't want to disturb you or your...light inspection."He chuckled and heard a scoff. He looked up to see V appear.

"You tell the worsts jokes." V said, looking at Revh.

"And you give the best pick up lines."He shot back with a smile.

V smirked and bowed his head. "Touche' my man, touche'."he turned to look down at Andrea. "Lights are wired, place it secure, all your camera's are operational. Your good to go on all the electrical stuff."He said, shaking her hand.

"Thanks my man. I owe you. You guys get free drinks from me."She said and looked to Revh.

V smiled "Well isn't that nice. A certain someone doesn't offer that."He scoffed, knowing to well Revh had his reason. "Anyway, I'm out. Meeting my Brother for a few hours of clean up. Andrea, Revh, have a pleasant night." V waved his hand and was out in a blink of an eye.

Andrea turned back to Revh, arms crossed. "Well..what brings you hear?"

"Just to check the place out, see how it was doing." Revh moved passed her, looking around. "Its looking good."He let his eyes gaze at the shiny floor, the clean carpeting, the lit up bar counters and the nice stage. He distracted himself, trying his best not to turn around and look at her. He shouldn't have come here. Shouldn't have even bothered or even thought of her, but dammit, it was something about her, something...alluring. Revh, hissed lowly at himself, wanting to punch himself, though he sure as hell wouldn't feel the damn pain. His back towards her, he focused his eyes on the bars, loving the color she choice, as well as the lights. As he let his mind wonder, he wasn't aware she was behind until she spoke, surprising him.

"If you need something, all you have to do is ask, alright."She said, arms still crossed, waiting for him to turn around.

He didn't dare turn, nope. If he did, he would sure as hell look like an idiot, even say something stupid. Yeah, he should leave, just dematerialize out of here and to his car. Get in and drive off, back to his place, where he can just crawl into bed and force himself not to think of her.


	22. Chapter 22

Authors Note:At this time, this will be the last chapter I have until I write more.I've let time pass by me and as of now, Chapter 23 is still a work in progress.I'm happy to have many people favorite my 't worry, lots of amazing new things will soon prepared for Mr.3 and what he will be up then, enjoy Chapter 22.

* * *

Chapter 22

_Why the fuck am I here?_ _Why did I even think about coming here?_ Rehv asked as he still refused to turn around and face Andrea. Something about her made him just want to what?...hold her, touch her, fuck, kiss. Shit, something was definitely wrong with him and he wasn't liking it. Even if he could hug and touch her, he wouldn't be able to feel a thing, not while he was pumping dopamine into his system. Before, he had to double up, which pissed the hell out of Xhex. The usual dose didn't work anymore. Any little thing that happened, whether it be in the club or with business would trigger something within him and washed away the effects of the dopamine. How good would it be if he told this female his prescribed problem.

_Oh hey wanna know something. I'm a _sympath_. No wait, a half _sympath_, my _mahmen_ was a vampire, my dad, well you can guess. Oh and yeah, I shoot up dopamine to calm myself, though the bad thing is I can't feel anything, but it's all good._

He snorted at the thought. No female would want a fucking _sympath_ let alone a half one. He was meant to be alone, though keeping it a secret from his female wouldn't be bad. He did promise his _mahmen_ that he too would have younglings and not leave Bella the heavy responsibility of keeping the bloodline going. Maybe. Maybe Andrea would...understand. Yeah. Maybe, she might accept what he is. He isn't a danger so long he was on the prescribed drug. And if possible he could be lenient on his use and...

What the fuck was he thinking. Be lenient on his dopamine use. The _sympath_ within him was just itching to tear anything apart and if he became "lenient" he would be putting Andrea in danger, something he didn't want to happen. God, he was a fool. He should just leave before he asks her something stupid, like a -

"Are you ever going to turn around?"She called from behind him, reminding him that he was still giving her his back and he hadn't answered her. How long had he been just standing there and thinking. Shit, turn around jack wagon and just say good bye. It was already late for all he knew, then again, it felt early, though how would he know what the time felt, he couldn't feel shit.

Finally he turned around, apology showing in his eyes. "Uh..sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you or anything."He said, trying to be cool.

"No biggie. Standing there like a statue for twenty minutes isn't bad."She said, seeing the surprise look he gave. "Haha, did you think you spent hours ignoring me?"She asked and smiled when he nodded his head. "Nah, just twenty minutes."

Okay, he was good. Not an hour or more passed. Rubbing his Mohawk, Rehv gave one last look around the place before saying. "I better get going, its-"

"-You only just got here. I wanted to show you around, have you get a feel for this place first hand. Come on, I'll show you everything that there is in this room and back to where my office and nursery is."She brushed past him, smiling as she neared the stage. "I have special flooring installed. The last thing I want is some hyped up rocker slipping and falling on his ass while going crazy on a guitar solo. Same with the singer. Damn people can get crazy."She looked to her side, seeing him standing there, though a little close maybe? Oh well, who cared, right?Right?

"I already have at least fifteen bands booked. Three of them being an all vampire group. I'll have two perform on opening eve. All the others will perform on a weekend. I'm gonna bring them in sometime around this month and next to hear them out and schedule there debut days. I personally want you and the Brotherhood to come by and listen to them, get your opinions." She asked, looking back at him.

Was he to close?No of course not. Did she smell nice? Hell yeah she did. She smelled like summer breeze almost. Crisp, clean and clear. He growled low in his throat, though snapped to attention when she spoke to him. He nodded his head, agreeing to whatever she said and went back to smelling her. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moment, taking in her scent. Fuck if he could feel no doubt his cock would have been hard and ready, aching to be touched. Her scent was maddening. He opened his eyes just in time to catch what she said and looked at her once more. "I'd love to. Just let me know and I see which of the Brother's can come by."He said, loving that sweet smile of hers.

"Good. Don't want to play music that the Bro's don't like." She chuckled and turned around, heading to one of the lit bars. It still wasn't complete. Some of the shelves needed to be worked on, smoothed and painted, then sometime next month, her supply of foreign drinks and basic ones would be arriving. She also needed to figure out pricing, check to see how much she payed per bottle and case and estimate how much to charge, depending on the glass used. "The bars came out nice. I wanted to make sure they didn't scratch up or anything, since freaking humans like to sport there bling and what not." She said, hoping onto the bar, swinging her legs back and forth. "I had seen how your bars were. Love the black, though decided to go black cherry. Gives off a nice little shine in the light."She mused, watching as he approached.

Rehv smirked and stood in front of her. Even if she was sitting on the bar, she was still a few inches shorter and he had to look down, holding in a smile at her shortness. "So you sneakingly stole a few of my designs."He quirked, smirking, his fangs almost showing. "Guess, I'm gonna have to do the same. Tit for tat like you said."he said. "Maybe I should steal your idea and add a stage. That or a nursery. I know some of my females have problems getting babysitters and not many love being out late at night."

"Kids are always number one."She said. "Do you want young?"She asked and cursed herself. "Sorry, not my bi-"

"Yeah. I do. I do...for myself...and to uphold the promise I made to my _mahmen_ on her death bed."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't...have asked."She said, looking down, then jumped when he got even closer.

"Don't ever be sorry. Not with me, got it? I can take the truth, no matter how ugly it is."He set his cane down against the bar, placing his hands on either side of her. He peered into her eyes, then down to her lips. "Do you want young?"He asked as well, not sure if his heart was beating quickly.

Andrea took a moment, looking at him for a second, then at the stage and over his shoulder before looking back at him. "Yeah. Though I don't think I'll be able to have some anytime soon."

"Why?"

"Because all the males I've been with have been nothing, but low some swine, just wanting a good fuck."She said and jumped at his sudden growl. "And don't even think or say you want to avenge my heart alright."

"You deserve someone good. Someone better Andrea. Someone-"_like me_. He frowned at his mental admission. Yeah right.

She stared at him, her hands moving to rest on his. "And if I do find the right one. What then, huh?"

"Never let him go."He said, inching closer to her and to his amazement, she parted her legs a bit so he could nestle between her legs. "Don't ever let him go, else any male you've gotten a hold of, will always choose to run away from fate."He dipped his head down, his lips barely making contact with her.

Her heart beated quickly as if it was ready to jump out of her rib cage. No other male affected her like Rehvenge did. Why him? That was a question she didn't have the answer to. He was big, strong, dangerous as well. He could easily pummel anyone that messed with him, something she rather found amusing. As he dipped his head down,she looked up, her eyes locking onto his lips. They were plump, soft and no doubt good at kissing. "I'll...make sure to never let him go."She said giving his lips a small brush of hers and she gave a soft little mewish moan. Andrea slowly ran a hand up his arm until it curved around his nape, bringing him closer. He kissed her, gently, afraid he would be to much, oh, but she wanted that. Needed the hard kiss only this male would give her. She almost brought him closer, harder onto her mouth, but then reality struck. Andrea...wasn't of a high blooded aristocrat. She used to live down where the slums were, until she made some decent money working at a law office after graduating and found herself a quaint little apartment a few blocks from where Lhust and Zhin lived. Rehvenge dressed with class and he had class labeled all over him. He wasn't for her, no way. She was a nobody. A nobody who was opening a club and showing off bands that performed and practice in there parents garages.

She pulled away, before any of them had the chance to take it further and looked away. "I'm...sorry..."She said, knowing he had stated to never be sorry, not with him, but with this, with the kiss, she was.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry."He said, grabbing his cane and pulled away. "I'm fucking sorry." He tried to dematerialized, but felt he couldn't. She was smart enough to have the walls steel enforced. Smart she was. So he turned and limp to the exit, not bothering to look back until he was outside. He thought he heard his name, but figured, or believed that he didn't.

He pushed the door open and let the cool night air wrap around his body, though he wish he could fucking feel it. He hated being numb. Hated the fact he couldn't feel anything. He refused to hold his beloved little niece, since it wouldn't feel right, not being to feel her soft skin or feel her warmth seeping into his skin. How would it work if he and Andrea were to-

No. There would never be a he and Andrea. There will never be a he and anyone else. Shit, his life fucking sucked and it was all do to his fucking _sympath_ side, but who could he blame, his father? Yeah, though, he should thank the bastard, else he wouldn't be here walking to his car, throwing his cane in and getting his big, unbalanced body in and shutting the door closed. He didn't know how long he just sat there, but he was aware of the close on the dash and it promptly read 1:30am. Shit, he had to get back and see that everything was being taken care of, before Xhex closed for the night. Maybe getting his mind off Andrea would help, especially in having people being kicked out for the night. Revving up the engine, he put it in gear and drove out of the parking lot, ease onto the road and made his way back to his club, where thoughts of that certain female would haunt him for the rest of the night.

Andrea felt like getting hammered, though it didn't work since she didn't have her three favorite girls around to get hammered with. Shit, she hated herself, though it was the right thing to do. She wasn't meant for Rehv. Rehvenge deserved better. He deserved a female who was up in the food chain, glamored in diamonds and could tell a salad fork from a regular damn fork. Shit, shit, triple shit. Why did fate have to bring such a daring and dangerous man before her lives? Who was she to blame...no one really. She did invite Zhin to ZeroSum, so it was her fault actually. With a heavy sigh, she pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"Better head out."She said and went back to her office, grabbed her bag and trash, dumping that into the waste basket and locked up. She went to the Security Office and knocked before opening the door and poked her head in. "Hey big guy. I'm heading out, okay?"

Mikey turned from the monitors and smiled. "Yeah, no prob Boss. I'll lock up before I live in a bit okay."He said and before he was about to turn back around, he stopped and waved his hand. "Oh and thank the big guy that wired the place up. Camera's are running smooth and fast and no bumps at all. Everything is clear as day. I got good visual on your office, the nursery and all of the club floor as well as private rooms."He said, smiling.

"No problem. He did a good favor, I'm returning it, so if you see him plus more guys that look like him, know that there tight."

"No prob. Wouldn't want to mess with good people. Drive safely Andrea. Text me when you get home."

"I will, see you Mikey." She closed the door and walked down the hall, pushed the door open and was back in the V.I.P section. Descending the stairs, she went for the main doors and stepped out, sighing and closing her eyes when the cool May breeze brushed against her skin. She loved this weather. It was calm and it always relaxed her. Hearing the doors close behind her, she went around, going to the side of the building where the camera purposely pointed away from the shadows. Mikey never bothered with his camera, since a wall blocked entry way to the back and with no lights around, it was a good place to dematerialized safely. With concentration, she closed her eyes and dematerialized, appearing behind her apartment, near a large tree and emerged from behind it. Tonight wasn't a bad night, nor was it good. It was something, and hopefully, she could make it up one day either with him or without him.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Chapter 23 was slightly changed. Mostly where it concerned about Jane mentioning the mating ceremony. It didn't sit well and made no sense when I put that the ceremony had already been done. So changed it to where they are discussing when to have it. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter 23

The last week of May shouldn't be so bad now. Lhust counted the days, only five more days, five more and May would be done and over with , but then she would have to deal with June and June was a hot day, but fun either way. She could go outside, jump in the pool and swim under the stars or see movies in the AC controlled movie theater. Yup, June would be swee-e-e-t. With a smile, she blew a kiss to her calender, dropping the Sharpie pen onto her dresser and headed for the door. She felt good this evening. Everyone enjoyed First Meal, some of the Brothers were either out fighting and some were teaching. Zhin was off for the night, so she could hang with her instead of wasting her time at the Firing Range. Not only will she get to hang with her cousin, but with all the females as well. Basically, a good ol' fashion, girls night.

Beth had mentioned that a Brother, named Tohrment, and his mate Wellsie and their son, Havhok were coming over to hang and maybe spend the night. Havhok was only a year older then Nalla and seems that perhaps a little match making will be in order once the two are old enough. Lhust loved babies and wished she could have plenty of them. She could already see herself, swelled in the front, maybe twins or perhaps triplets inside her tummy. It sucked that vampires intended to bleed to much when giving birth and doing C- section was a high risk, but Jane and Haver's are working together in finding a way to prevent females from dying or from loosing to much blood when giving birth. With her thoughts distracted, she turned the corner and bumped into someone hard, Lhust falling on her ass and so did the other person.

"O-Ow...that hurt.."she said, wincing when she moved. Looking up, she saw Jane rub her own ass, pain showing on her face. "Oh Jane, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."She said, getting up and went to help the good doctor.

Jane only laughed, shaking her head. "Its alright, I keep forgetting I'm not dead anymore. It use to be that I would go straight through people, but now I bump into them."She laughed again, but stopped, seeing Lhust's expression. "Lhust, is some-"She stopped when Lhust reached over and placed the back of her hand on Jane's forehead.

"You don't have a fever so I'm assuming that fall rattled your brain. It's okay Jane, I'm gonna get Vishous." She was talking nice and slow, not wanting to scare Jane.

Jane could only stare and then laugh. "N-Nothing..is wrong with me sweetheart. I forgot that you nor Zhin know much about me. Here."Taking a hold of Lhust's hand, she leads her towards the stair case. "I think its best that you, Zhin and even Lacey get up to date about some of us girls and maybe a few of the males, just so in the future, you don't have to question as to why were talking about a few things.

Lhust could only stare, following the female and headed for the kitchen. All the females were already gathered, drinking either apple juice or simply water, since no alcohol was to be around Beth at all times. Zhin and Lacey were chatting it up with Beth about baby clothes and Mary, Bella and Marissa were talking about how the baby room should be decorated. When Jane and Lhust entered, Jane cleared her throat. "Uhh, ladies...seems we have yet to get these three-"She looks at Lhust, Lacey and Zhin "- up to date about...well me...and not the not dead thing."

All the girls stopped and looked at the three for a moment, then nodded.

"Its been months since it was done, I forgot about it." Beth said, rubbing her tummy, a habit she got now thanks to Wrath. "Will discuss when Wellsie gets here. She loves a good story."She chuckled, taking a sip of her apple juice, smiling with content at the sweetness.

Zhin looked at Beth, then at Jane. "Soooo...you were once dead...?"She looked at Lacey. "Your an angel, did you know that?"

"I'm not in that group"

Everyone stared.

"What I mean is that I'm not...uhh..lets see...what's the best word to describe it. I'm not qualified to know such things. That's usually the guardian angels section and the Creator's, no one else, unless otherwise. And...I think I had descended before you died I'm assuming, so either way, I wouldn't have known." Lacey could only shrug and sip at her water to show she had nothing else to say.

"For an angel, your useless you know that?" Lhust shook her head as she sat down, thanking Fritz's when he placed a glass of apple juice in front of her.

"I'm not that useless. I helped prevent the plague from spreading thanks to a certain black winged angel."

All the girls laughed.

"Where is Lassiter anyways. I haven't seen him in like...forever I think. Lacey aren't you suppose to be his keeper or something. I mean...can't angels sense each other."

"Unfortunate to say, Lassiter is the last person I want to sense Lhust. And no, I'm not his keeper either. The last time I saw him, he was watching True Blood on T.V. Funny how humans intend to portray you guys. Oh how little they know." Lacey chuckled.

A ding was heard through out the place, then Fritz rushed out from the servants kitchen and rushed to the door. With a few clicks here and there, the door was opened and a ruff voice was heard.

"Fritz my man, how you doin?" Said a male voice.

"I'm doing grand sire, simply grand. Ah Mistress, please allow me to take those. I shall place them in the room you and your _hellren_ will occupy." Fritz took a diaper bag and two heavy duffel bags and proceeded towards the stairs. Soon, Wellsie and Tohr, along with Havhoc in Tohr's arms entered the dining area, everyone saying hello and a few hugs given out here and there.

"Oh, its been ages. Come here, Havhoc, come to aunty Beth." Beth reached her arms out and took Havhoc from Tohr's arms. The child looked like Wellsie, sweet faced and innocent, but he had Tohr's hair and eyes. "You look so beautiful. Ohhhhh..."She kissed him and looked at the two couple. "Oh, dumb me." She turned. "Wellsie, Tohr, this is Lhust, Lacey and Zhin. Lhust and Zhin are the two that had been secretly killing without consent." She laughed when the two girls turned red in embarrassment.

"So nice to meet you. "Wellsie waved and sat down, smiling happily to the three girls.

"Wellsie, I'm gonna take Havhoc to the nursery with Nalla. I'm sure the two have been dying to play with each other. Tohr, Wrath is in his study checking a few documents and Rhage and Zsadist are down in the training area. I think you might want to teach them a thing or two about being trigger happy."

"Ha! Them youngsters still ain't learning anything. Honestly, I have to do everything." Shaking his head, Tohr went to his _shellan_, kissed her long and said sweet endearments in the Old Language. "I'll be back." And with that he was gone.

Beth returned after a few minutes and sat down, her glass already refilled thanks to Fritz. "Wellsie, we were going to tell Lhust, Zhin and Lacey about Jane's death and about Wrath's blindness."

"Wait, what? The king is blind." Zhin chirped, straightening on her chair.

"Used to be, used to be. Lets talk about Jane first." Beth motioned for Jane. "Its your story more then it is ours."

Jane ran her hand over her hair, then pulled off the scrunchy she always wore. Clearing her throat, she thought of how to start. "Well, it first starter when I met V. He had been shot by a _lesser_ and a human found him. He was sent to St. Francis where I attended to him. He was something I have never seen before and he had been someone I so didn't want to hang out with. When I operated on him and patched him up, I was expecting for someone to come and get him...but instead of friendly family, I freaking got Phury, Butch, Zsadist and Rhage, four big men I so didn't expect. Anyways-"She waved her hand. "- V had me taken so I could tend to him. I stayed with him for some time, he got on my nerves...then he got into my heart."She blushed when all the girls went "aww". "Oh whatever. Anyways, it was rough. Wrath didn't want me around because I was human and V...well..he was having issues with the Scribe Virgin...who is his mother. Any-"

"- Woah, woah, woah...woah. You mean to say. That V...is the Scribe Virgins kid?" Lhust asked in astonishment and all the girls nodded, wondering how it can be. "So...does V...like...do super unnatural stuff or what?"

"He can see into the future. Which isn't fun I'll tell you that. He gets dreams...unpleasant dreams, but so far they haven't been bad, so its been alright. An-y-ways. As I was saying, V was having issues with the Scribe Virgin, because she chose him to be the Primal. No way did V want to become the Primal, he wanted me so badly. Phury volunteered...but that didn't last long either. During the time that V was Primal, he had to, for the last time, leave me. He took me back home, we said out good byes and well...you can guess. Except...that it hurt. I was with him for so long, my mind couldn't comprehend that I wasn't with this person, nor that I was meant to know him. After days, I couldn't take it and neither could V, so he came back. He gave me back my memories of him and I ran out of my house, seeing him outside. Before I could reach him, a _lesser_ had appeared and shot me. Through and through." Everyone went silent for a minute or so.

Lacey was the one who spoke. "And then what happened."

Jane pushed a few locks of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat once again. "V...Oh God...V, well for one, he killed the damn _lesser _that shot me. But from then on...well...I..died. I said my last goodbye to him. And at that time, I thought it was better for me to say good bye and not have to forget him."She wiped the corner of her eye, the memory and retelling of this story heart breaking. Wellsie and Beth patted her on the back, giving her a moment and then Jane cleared her throat once more. "From there...the details after my death and before I became a ghost were fuzzy. All I remember was being in this white foggy place. No walls, no nothing, just white light and fog. But then I heard a woman's voice. Calm and soothing, melodic really. She asked me how much I loved V? And would I do anything to be with him? I told her everything. I told her why I loved him, why I wanted to be with him, why he needed me and why me dying and leaving him was unfair and cruel to him. She said that I would return, but not as I once was. Next thing I knew, a white light engulfed me and I was standing in the Pit's living room. I could feel V, feel his emotions and his hurt. Apparently it was the Scribe Virgin that brought me back. She went to talk to V and from there...well I appeared to him."She smiled, brushing a few bangs from her face. " Later on, V found out how the Scribe Virgin brought me back. She loved birds...they were a source in which her emotions were shown. She sacrificed her joy, her birds, to bring me back in order to bring joy to her son."She smiled." V returned the favor and after at least thirty trips, he filled her tree back up with beautiful colorful birds. I asked V what he had planned to do with my dead body, but to this day, he still refuses to tell me, only says that its no longer something to be concerned about." She shrugged, taking a sip of her juice.

"And how did you become..well...solid...err...alive." Lhust asked, already getting way to excited about this story.

Jane chuckled and shrugged. "Well we lived with each, well with me being as a ghost, for some years, but then, when I saw how happy Wellsie and Bella were with their babies and now Beth being pregnant. "She smiled, blushing a bit and looked down at her glass of juice. "I..well...I wanted to see myself big as a house and round as a basketball. Yeah, I'm the house doctor, but even doctors want to get pregnant at some point in our lives. Before having you girls here, I told V about it. Hell, I wanted a proper mating ceremony. We haven't decided on the date, but were hoping it'll be soon."She said, smiling sweetly, thinking about how it would feel to see her name being carved on his back, being him always and forever. Dumb of her for thinking that a simple ring meant they were bonded together. She wanted what all the females had and that was to have her male carry her name with him everywhere he went. A little piece of her. " V was worried at first, thinking, well saying that he didn't want to loose me. I did make him feel better that I wasn't a vampire and so giving birth wouldn't be a high risk for me. The problem was talking with the Scribe Virgin, we didn't know how she was going to take it. I was so nervous in going over there and talking with her,but everything went pretty much okay...more or less." She took a drink, a long drink of her juice and set the glass down. At some point, Fritz had been nice enough to leave a few pitchers of different juices on the table so he wouldn't have to come in and out of the kitchen to serve them.

"And...what happened?" Asked Lhust.

"Yeah. Was she upset to see both V and You?" Asked Zhin.

"How did you guys make love?" Asked Lacey.

Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. "Hey, just curious alright. Easy to do an angel, not a ghost alright."

"Shh, let her finish."Lhust scowled at Lacey, but then turned back to Jane. "So yeah. What happened?"

"Well V hadn't talked to his mom in like..forever. Since they were in ugly terms. But when we finally got to speak to her, I did all the talking. Like hell was I going to let V ruin this moment. I explained that I wanted to have babies. To basically give V even more reasons to live, to fight, to keep his blood going. I wanted a way to birth children. And yes, I was mindful about asking questions. Never understood that. But anyways. She sent us back, saying she would think about it. After a week, she summoned us and gave us a proposition."

All three girls tensed, wanting to hear what the proposition was. " See, V, in a sense. Is the only one who can see into the future..more or less. The Scribe Virgin offered to bring me back to life, in exchange in blessing our first, second and third child with the same gift V has."

All the three girls shuddered. "No, freaking way." Lhust couldn't believe her ears.

"Freaking way. V, of course said no instantly, but I shut him up and apologized to the Scribe Virgin. Basically, our first child would have the same freaky hand thing V has, but it wouldn't show until he or she reached there transition. And believe me. The Scribe Virgin will make it that they live. The second child will have the same gift in seeing into the future like V, and like the first, it'll show when he or she htis their transition. And the third of our children will be blessed with both. V...hates the idea, but so long as we have our children, will be fine. V can teach and help them with there gifts and so will the Scribe Virgin. Also...the first girl I birth will be sent to the Scribe Virgin and kept at the Sanctuary." She shrugged. "Its alright...I know she would be in a safe place. She even blessed me with immortality, so I can live long like you guys and fill this place up with lots of babies." She laughed. "And that's my story. Freaky huh?"

Lhust, Zhin and Lacey all filled there glasses with juice and jugged it down, unable to believe such a story. "So...V has a godly momma. You're gonna have godly like children and chances are, V will be bold by the time I mated for all I know, which will be soon...hopefully...next year.."Lhust shrugged.

"And what of Wrath. No longer blind, but once was?" Zhin asked Beth, her brows drawn together.

"With Wrath, its almost like with Jane and V. A proposition. He begged the Scribe Virgin to give him his sight for how fair would it be for him to father babies and not be able to tell their eye color or hair color or if they look like me or him."She smiled. "Wrath begged and begged, but when he was offered the proposition...it took him a while. He talked with me and well...it took me a while to say yes." She nibbled her lower lip.

"What was the proposition?" Lacey asked before Lhust could get a chance.

"Like Jane, the first three babies I have would end up kinda like Wrath. One would be partially blind, but would never be completely. Were hoping glasses would be helpful. The second would be blind in one eye and the third will be blind in the other. Basically, they will be taking Wrath's blindness into themselves, giving him sight once more. I told Wrath that since they wouldn't be completely blind, it was fine. We both agreed and so now, this little one in here will be partially blind...I think." Beth rubbed her tummy gently, wishing she could hold her baby already and show it much love and affection.

"Well don't ever worry Beth. Will be here to help watch the baby and to help it grow up loving its eye sight. Besides, they say blind people are more fun then those who can see."Lhust smiled, then saw how pink Beth's cheeks were. "Uh huh. Seems you already know that huh?"

Beth looked away blushing more and all the girls laughed with humor.

"And what of you three?"Wellsie asked Lacey, Lhust and Zhin. "You three have a male somewhere right?"

All three looked at each other and Lacey was the only one to smile. "Well I have mine. John."She sighed. "Match made in hea-...uhhh..somewhere of holy consequence."She chuckled.

"Ah. I'm happy John has someone. Me and Tohr were a bit worried, but since he has someone who can accept him for how he is, then all is well. And you two? Come on, I know you two have a special male out there."

Lhust and Zhin looked at each other. "Do to...unmentionable circumstances, I'm not allowed to say when it comes to the certain male I'm interested."

"Me too."Chimed Zhin.

Wellsie was about to persist more, but then the rumble of footsteps were heard. "Oh, seems our boys are done with their boyscout meeting." Wellsie giggled as did the other girls.

"You know what I feel like doing?" Everyone looked at Lhust. "Bake some cookies. Remember Zhin, when our _mahmen's_ would be in the kitchen and bake lots of cookies. We mostly baked them when our dads were coming home from out of state. Why don't we surprise the boys and bake them some cookies." The idea sounded fantastic and upon hearing baking, Fritz appeared all wide eyed and happy. "Fritz, you can help." Lhust chuckled and all of them went to the servants kitchen to bake some yummy cookies.

As they gathered pans, bowls, whisks and all the cooking ingriedients, Lhust looked over and Jane and smiled. "So when do you want the ceremony Jane?" She asked as she placed three carton of eggs on the counter.

Jane looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Soon. And having everyone there will make it special of course. I think..perhaps...it would make the Scribe Virgin happy if she were to see her son finally taking my name on his back."

"Would she even do it? I mean. Does she still have bad blood against him or no?" Lacey asked as she began measuring flour into a measuring cup.

"I don't think so. We can always ask..err...request that she be there. Maybe it'll mend their relationship a bit."

" Why don't we do the ceremony some time this month? It'll be perfect." Beth chimed as she sat on a stool eating a small pint container of Mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Jane smiled. "I'll let V know. The sooner the better." Agreeing with that plan, the girls got to work with Fritz helping as much as they allowed him to help.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Mr. 3 looked in his rear view, his pale eyes focusing on the dark locks of his hair. In order to look sane, business like and more like a doctor, he had to dye his hair. He debated between black and brown and ended up with a honey blonde. It went rather good with his complexion...kinda. Though his eyes were pale as hell, he still looked rather good. Wearing a nice business suit of black and white pinstripe, navy blue tie and shiny cufflinks, Mr.3 or in this case Doctor Phelps, was ready to talk to the three ladies that have been sentenced to spend the rest of their lives in a shit hole and await their death sentence. Three woman he had chosen out of many and he was going to see which of the three was going to be of use to the Omega and for the _lessers_. Stepping out of his junkie car, Mr. 3 smoothed back his hair, leaned in and grabbed a slim suit case that contained nothing except for a notepad, some pens, a book about Jesus or something and that was it. He didn't need a weapon, his powers to stop a person in their tracks was enough, plus the strength he had as well. Heading towards the main doors of the CWCC, Mr. 3 looked up at the camera before stepping inside. It was empty almost, just a few guests mingling around, waiting to be called on. Heading for the service counter, an old woman close to her forty's looked up, her face scrunched in as if she hated her job. He would too if he had to sit his ass all day and do nothing.

Placing his suit case down, he smiled. "Good afternoon."He said, giving the woman a nice flirty smile.

She didn't even flush or bat her eyes or anything. "Yeah, what do you want?" She asked with a gruff voice, hinting she was a smoker.

Mr.3 kept himself from talking back or bad mouthing the woman. "I'm Doctor Phelps and I'm a psychiatrist and I'm here to speak to a few woman whom I believe need a bit of talking to."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't, but someone like me doesn't need-"

"-Look, Doctor whatever. All medical personal need to make an appointment like any other person. You can't just come in here, flaunt your ID and expect to get first priority."

"First priority belong to those woman madam, don't you think?" He eyed her, and before she could say anything, he continued to speak. "What if it was your daughter, or granddaughter, niece, sister, cousin, who was in there, desperate for help, desperate to have someone listen to them. Woman who are in there never know what was going through their minds. They lived with demons no doubt-"

"-Yes, but-"

"- and you think being locked up is helping them. How many woman have attacked each other, or themselves."He shook his head. "Let me speak to whoever is in charge please."

The smokey woman simply picked up the phone and pressed a button. As she spoke she explained to the warden in charge, listened, nodded her head, said a few yes's and then hung up. "Alright. Just go on through those doors and the Mrs. Beverly will see you."

"Thank you-"He leaned in to read her name tag. "Maggie. I believe you just saved a few souls my dear." He winked and for the first time, the woman blushed and proceeded to do some paperwork.

Turning away from the counter, Mr. 3 picked up his suit case and headed towards a set of double doors. Hearing a buzzard go off, he pushed one door and it opened with ease. Smiling to himself, he fixed his tie and thought, _easy as can be_.

Walking down the polished white floors, his foot steps echoing around him, Mr. 3 looked around, seeing a few pictures hanging on the walls. Some were of woman in their orange jumpsuits, some, not so happy at all and the others seemed to be forcing a smile, though their eyes shone how much they truly wished to leave this God forsaken place. He wondered if his three woman were here, picture taken, hanging up on this white wall, looking as if they wished to be somewhere else besides in front of a damn camera, faking a smile that everyone knew was fake as can be.

Before he could even start his search, a woman in a business skirt and black blouse stood at the end of the hall, her blue eyes searching him, sizing him up almost. Her hair was a raven color, pinned up in a tight bun that pulled at her forehead, smoothing away the wrinkles. The woman was no more then thirty no doubt. She looked attractive, though sad thing, Mr. 3 couldn't enjoy that kind of feeling even if he wanted to. Faking it wouldn't be the same. Stopping before her, he smiled, extending out his hand. "Hello there. I'm Doctor Phelps."

Mrs. Beverly simply looked at him, as if touching his hand was like committing suicide of something. "Dr. Phelps, here at CWCC we have a strict policy-"

"-I understand Mrs Beverly, but-"

"-and as such, we care about the safety of the woman here as well as the employes. Like every other person that comes in here, they must have an appointment scheduled or there will be no admittance, understand?"

Mr. 3 just looked at her for a while and smile. "Yes, I understand, but do you understand that I have some important business to do and I would hate to have my day wasted since I drove some pretty good miles just to get here, as well as dye my fucking hair and where this damn suit."He said, seeing the woman's shocked face from hearing his profanity. Miracle to say, no one else was around. Mr. 3 looked deeply into the woman's eyes, slipping into her conscious and taking hold of what though she had. "Now Mrs. Beverly. Will you be so kindly as to direct me where a Miss Sarah Littler, Mrs. Joahnne Heggings and a Miss. Trina Devens are being held." Before coming here, Mr. 3 took a whole day to read about the woman. Reading there dossiers, which he had to hack and steal from secured prison files. Google there names as well just to get extra info on them.

Mrs. Beverly could only shake her had, her eyes never blinking as she spoke. "they are in recess, but I will call them in for you to speak to them."

"Oh wonderful Mrs. Beverly. I would like to speak to them one by one if that is okay. And I wish to be alone with them. I don't want the girls to be nervous when they see guards by the doors.

Beverly nodded her head. "Yes. You can have privacy."

"Good girl. Now off with you. I would like to speak with Trina first."

" -"She raised her hand and pointed down a hall. "The visiting rooms are over there. I will let the guard know of your business."

"Thank you Mrs. Beverly for being on the same page with me. Please. Don't keep me waiting." And with that he turned, heading down the hall the woman pointing to, passing a few glassed windows, until he stepped into a wide room with many metal tables as well as chairs. This room was empty, which was perfect for him. Looking at the guards posted at the two cell like doors, he watched as they turned their heads to speak into there walkies and the nodded their heads, leaving Mr. 3 alone in this sad, gray room of cement and metal.

Miss Trina Devens was convicted for publishing child pornography, child abuse and intent to distribute. The woman was sentence 25 to life and sad to say, its already been twenty five years. The woman was already forty years old. It said a lot about the woman. He read her dossier, finding out that she was abused and raped when young and because of the trauma, she was taking it out on children, whether she had any or from others. Hearing foot shuffling and chains rattling, Mr. 3 looked up to see a wrinkled face woman with pale brown hair and yellow tinted skin. She was old, Mr.3 saw and of no use. She looked tired, dead almost, as if the last few years of being here had completely sucked the life out of her. Mr. 3 couldn't speak to her, let alone even deal with her. The woman was to...to...fucking old. "Guard. You can take Mrs. Deven back to her cell, she looks a bit tired. Can you ask Mrs. Beverly to send in Joahnne Heggings?" The guards stopped, nodded his head and shuffled Mrs. Devens back down the hall they came from.

When this was over and done, Mr.3 would sever his little mind control on Mrs. Beverly and get the hell out of here. If either Joahnne or Sarah proved useful, Mr. 3 was coming back with a couple of Betas and Forelessers and using them to extract there new guinea pig from this shitty ass place.

Sitting down on the cold metal chair, Mr. 3 set down his thin brief case on the table, loosened his tie a bit and sat up straight when he heard foot shuffling and chain rattlings like last time. Turning in time to see the guard escort a middle aged woman inside, her hair up in a neat pony tail, her face a bit lively, as if she'd been practicing to fake such a look. The guard removed her ankle and wrist cuffs and shoved her a bit before telling her to behave.

Taking a seat across from him, Joahnne smiled, sticking her hand out. "Hi there, I'm Joahnne Heggings." She said, giggling sweetly.

Mr. 3 shook her hand, feeling how cold and callused it was. She was way to happy to be here, though Mr. 3 could see through her happiness. She's hit denial. The woman murdered her boyfriend as well as three dogs, a cat, and electrified ten goldfishes. It was because her boyfriend couldn't do the respectful thing and clean dishes. That was is. It wasn't because he had cheated or he stole or did something illegal. The poor bastard didn't do dishes and this woman went ape shit crazy. She was serving fifty years no bail. The woman was already twenty five. Four years here and the poor thing had forty six more to go, though Mr. 3 could tell that Mrs. Heggings wasn't going to pass year ten.

Smiling, Mr. 3 looked at Joahnne, keeping his hands folded on top of the table. "Hello Joahnne, I'm Doctor Phelps. I'm here to talk to you and help you in discussing about the accident you committed. How are you by the way.?"

"Oh I'm great. Its such a great day don't you thing. The sky is clear, though I thought I heard the guards saying something about the weather. They might just be mistaken. It doesn't rain on great days, don't you agree?" She smiled, the look freaking the hell out of Mr.3

He could only nod. "I agree with you there. Now, Joahnne, would you like to talk about what happened on that day four years ago, when you murdered your husband and pets?"

Joahnne's smiled faltered a bit, her lips forcing themselves to keep curved in order to keep up the illusion. "Nothing happened. It was an accident. Dave wouldn't do the dishes. He knew I hated that. He knew I hated dirty things. Everything has to be clean. Everything. Dirty is disgusting. Even us human beings are disgusting. Did you know that human beings scratch themselves at least fifty or more times a day. Imagine, scratching yourself, removing dead skin and then touching something else." She shuddered, her finger nails gently tapping against the clean, polished metal table.

"I see. So you hate dirty things? Tell me Joahnne, are you always this energetic and fun, or are you trying to hide your true self?"

"Hiding. Hiding what? I don't know what your talking about. Your a funny doctor. Most of the doctors who come and visit me always talk and say that I'm crazy." She laughed hysterically. "I'm not crazy. Those who are called crazy aren't really crazy." She twitched, her nails tapping at the table even faster now.

Mr.3 couldn't use her. She would break down to fast and cause problems in the future. "Alright Joahnne, I'll let you go back to your friends now, okay."Mr.3 turned and slipped off his seat, going to the sea of large windows and waved his hand for the guard to come by and collected Joahnne. "Now Joahnne I need you to be more open about yourself and admit to yourself that what you did was wrong understand. If you keep putting up this facade of yours people will see right through you." He heard the guard open the barred door and pulled out his cuffs ,going through the process of securing Joahnne and taking her back. Through all that, Joahnne kept repeating to herself that she wasn't crazy. Only a crazy person would deny such a thing. Unlike himself. He knew he was a crazy son-of-a-bitch and Mr.3 sure as hell loved it. "Oh guard, can you bring in Sarah Littler for me?" The guard nodded and so Mr.3 sat down once more to wait. He hoped this other woman wouldn't be like the other two. Was it so hard to find a woman who could be of use.

Pacing around the room a bit, we walked along walls, looking at shitty drawings made by some of the woman. They looked as if kinder gardeners made these things. God, only idiots went to prison. Which was sad. Why couldn't there be one smart fucking person in this place that isn't-

"Dr? Miss Sarah Littler." The guard said, guiding a young girl to one of the tables, her cuffs already removed from her wrists and ankles. The guard looked a bit wary to leave him alone with this girl, but Mr.3 simply nodded, sending the guard away. The girl was lean, the top of her head reaching to his eyes almost. Copper red hair that was straight and hanging down. Her eyes were blue, like the deep ocean and her skin. The poor girl didn't go out to recess as much. She was pale as snow, perhaps almost like a porcelain doll.

"Miss Littler, so nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Dr. Phelps, please have a seat." He motioned for her to sit down, but she only stood there and stared. Her eyes. Something about them struck Mr. 3 as odd. She'd seen a lot of things. Way to many for someone young like her. She was only twenty-two from what he read about her. She had been involved in ten assisted suicides and two homicides. The girl had gotten away with the assisted actions as well as the first homicide, it was the second that finally landed here hear. "Miss Littler, is something wrong?"

"Who are you?"She finally said, looking at him, her face never changing, just staying as it was. Stoic and unreadable.

"I'm a Doctor of course."

"Are you really?"

What ever she was seeing, it was rather good. Could it be that she could tell what he was and what he wasn't. If so, then chances were this was the one he was going to take. "I'll let you think what you like. Until then, please, come sit." Sitting down, Mr.3 gave a small smile, watching as she finally came over and sat down, her hands placed on her lap, her eyes keeping focus on his. "Now Miss Litt-

"Sarah. I'm not allowed to have my last name acknowledged. It shames them." Them referring to her family.

"Sarah. Very well. So Sarah, how have you been for the past five years now. Have you apologized for the killings that you did?"

"I apologized...for only two. The homicides. The others? Not really. It wasn't my fault. They asked me to help. Why convince them if they will forever have that thought in there mind." Shrugging, Sarah looked around the room, then back at him. "I've never been in here before. No one came to see me. Your the first...so that means you want something from me."

"Your a keen woman. I like that. And yes, I do need something from you,"Leaning in close, hands placed flat on the table, he spoke, eyes never leaving hers. " but are you willing to do it if its means being out of here? I'm looking for strong, intelligent woman. So far, your the only one I see and I rather like you Sarah. Smart, witty, cold hearted. I'm part of a society that deals in riding this world of...pests."

"Pests?"

"Yes. Special type of pests. Big things that are a plague and will cause us much harm. If your willing to help Sarah, not only will you be free, but granted with a life that will never be taken away, unless you know how to prepare yourself."

Taking a moment to think, Sarah looked at Mr. 3, her eyes showing the much calculation and thinking she was making. It was a good deal. "Will I get to inflict punishment on those who deserve it?"

"Punish and more."

"Then I'm in. I want to get out of here. The women here. It feels as if I'm in a mental asylum or something."

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Mr. 3 stood, extending his hand out, happy that Sarah took it and shook it hard. "Then Sarah. Welcome aboard. Be prepared to be picked up real soon alright. In two days, you'll be a free woman. Don't bother in collecting anything. Once your out, anything you wanted will be yours plus more." Calling back the guard, Sarah was escorted from the room, Mr. 3 making his leave. Reaching the lobby of the building, Mr. 3 release his hold on Beverly, the woman no doubt wondering why she was suffering from a major headache. Not bothering to look at the receptionist, Mr. 3 stepped out of the building and headed for his junky car. Pulling out his shitty phone, he pressed a number and hit send, pressing the phone to his ear and smile. "Mr. 10, prepare the living room and guest room. Also, do me the favor of picking up a vase as well. Our new recruit will be home in two days." smiling, he ended the call and slipped into his car, turning on the engine and leaving the CWCC all while driving with a smile on his face.

* * *

)(Maybe I should make a habit of making a few of these =^-^= )(

**~~~~~~~~~~Mini Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**with Havhoc and Nalla~**

Giggles ran down the hall of statues. Little squeals of utter joy, little feet tapping at the floor fast, then stopping suddenly, then going and stopping, giggling and burgling. Havhoc and Nalla had picked up on the Green light/ Red light game so fast. They were smart babies. At first, when Lhust chased after them on her hands and knees and stopped when ever they turned around, they would simply stare at her and would just come back and pat her head, but when they realized that she only moved when they weren't looking, that's when the game became even more fun. She loved hearing their little squeals and screams of joy. They would run, well waddle in a sense and she would crawl right after them and when they stopped and turned quickly to catch her, she would freeze in place, a smile on her face.

They been going it for almost an hour and they were determined to catch in her the act of moving. They both laughed and turned around, waddling forward again and Lhust laughed herself and crawled after them, keeping a good distance. When they stopped and tried to turn fast, she stopped and they laughed, Nalla squealing in amusement.

"You almost got her baby." Bella cheered as she sat on the floor, her back pressed to the wall.

"Come on Havhy, you can do it. You can catch Lhust." Wellsie cheered as well.

Nalla clapped, as if encouraging herself and Havhoc grunted and both turned around once more and waddled away. Lhust grinned and crawled a bit faster, closing the distance. Just as the children reached the open doors to Wrath's study, they stopped and just as they turned around, Lhust wrapped her arms around them and gently tackled them to the floor, mindful of their heads. "Rawr, mine, mine mine." she said and tickled them with her fingers and pressed her face against Havhoc'c belly, then at Nalla's. As she tortured the babes with tickles, the males, who were all hanging in the study were now watching and smiling at Lhust and her antics.

Lhust laughed and rolled away, lying on her back and breathed. "Oh man. This is way to much fun." She said, her eyes closed, unaware of what Havhoc was doing.

"Do it my son. Show her who's boss." Torh said from the study.

Lhust frowned and opened her eyes just in time to see Havhoc lie belly down over her face. "Havhoc!" She pretended to struggle. "Oh no. He's...he's too strong."

Suddenly, Nally sat herself on her tummy and laughed, enjoying this game even more.

"That's not fair. Two against one is cheating." She said and wiggled, wiggled, wiggled and finally stopped.

Havhoc and Nalla giggled, but when they didn't feel Lhust moving. Curious, Havhoc moved off Lhust and sat next to her head and Nalla just stayed were she was.

"Oh, oh, Havhy. Did you make Lhust go mimis?" Wellsie asked as she walked over.

Havhoc patted her cheek and Nalla did the same to her stomach, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. Lhust kept pretending to be asleep. The males all chuckled as did Bella and Wellsie.

"Havhy, what does the Octopus do?" Welsie asked, smiling.

Havhoc smiled and said. "Ocpus!" and opened his mouth and gave Lhust an opened mouth, drooly kiss on her cheek and sucked like an octopus.

"Eewwwww..." Lhust cringed and opened her eyes. Havhoc pulled away and laughed. Sitting up, Lhust looked up at Wellsie, frowning as a big goop of drool ran down her cheek. "Octopus? Seriously?"

"That's what he does to wake Tohr up whenever he wants something." She laughed as did everyone else.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: I do believe this is the Chapter most if not all of you have been waiting for. My version of how V's and Jane's mating ceremony. Hope you guys like. Enjoy.

Chapter 25

The last day of May was perfect to have the mating ceremony. Jane was nervous as hell and even more when she had to wear a beautiful gown that all the girls helped in picking out. She chose the color, wanting something similar to the color of V's eyes. Color chosen, it was more of a mission to find the perfect gown that would fit her. They went through websites like crazy until, finally, they found THE dress. It was an off the shoulder dress that dipped down a bit in the front. The dress was bunched up a bit at the side with a silver and blue brooch pin in place and it fell in a cascade of silk to the floor. Looking at herself in the mirror, Jane had no make up, no jewelry, nothing. It was just the dress and nothing more. She believed that this day was more scary then the day when she and V went to see the Scribe Virgin.

Three days prior...

"Just do it. Reach out to her V." Jane asked as she looked at her mate.

V was settled on the bed, hands placed on his knees and he only shook his head. "She won't see me. The last time I saw her was..." He shrugged off the answer, not much caring.

"So...you don't want to get mated?" Her voice wobbled a bit, as if she wanted to cry, but being stubborn and head strong, she refused to let the little bastards fall from her eyes.

V stood up fast and reached for her, wrapping his arms around Jane. "Of course I do. I would carve your name on my back and all over my body. It's..."

Arms wrapping around his waist, Jane leaned into him, resting her forehead against one of his pecs. "What is it? Are you afraid? Of what?"

"That she'll disapprove. That she won't show. She gave you to me. Gave us a chance to make a family, but...what if she takes it away." He asked, sitting back down on the bed, his arms wrapping around her waist and bringing her closer.

"She won't. She won't take away the things that make you happy. The last thing she would want is for her own son to hate her for the rest of her life. She wouldn't have given me back to you. To give me life and a proper body in order to give you a family. To...give her a family as well. She wouldn't take me away V." Smoothing her hands along his hair, she leaned down and kissed the side of his temple, her lips lingering where his tattoo was placed. "Ask to be seen. It'll make her happy to see her son finally mated properly."

Taking a moment, V settled himself. Taking a small breath, he nodded. "Alright. Let's do this." Standing, Vishous closed his eyes and sent a thought to the other side, asking his mother for an audience to be seen. It didn't take long, for within a moment, he felt a small shift and knew that he and Jane had been brought to the other side. It used to be all white in this place. White trees, grass, sky, everything. Now, everything had a splash of color. It looked more...livelier in here.

Jane had only been here once in her life time. The one time being when she and V requested that she be given a proper body in order to have babies. It still baffled her at the fact that this place existed in a different realm. Looking around, she had been taking in the scenery until a flash of movement caught her eye. The Scribe Virgin was standing just a few feet from them and Jane looked at her for a moment until she caught herself and bowed her head in respect, something V had told her to do when faced with the Scribe Virgin. Should she talk? Or let V do all the talking? He almost ruined their chances the last time he spoke, maybe she should-

"You may raise your heads and look upon me with thine eyes." The Scribe Virgin spoke. Whenever she told you something, you always had to take it as a command almost. If you refused to do anything she said, then expect never to come out of this place alive.

Shifting her head, she looked up, her eyes transfixed with the being before her. Maybe she should say something. Kill the silence. Just as Jane was about to say something, V spoke and from there she thought all hell would break loose.

"We wanna do the mating ceremony." He said simply, uncaring at the disrespect.

"You dare speak to me in such a manner?You should know better son of mine." She said, her voice ever cool, but one should never be fooled about it.

"Fine. Will do it the right way." He said, bowing his head. "If it would not offend, we request to perform a mating ceremony."

"Denied."She said.

V growled and Jane stepped in front of him. "If it would not offend, I request for your ears." Jane said, head bowed.

"Jane-"

"Be quiet V."

"Please..."Jane would beg if she had to. No way was she going to be denied. Okay...she could be denied, but she wanted this to happen, dammit.

The Scribe Virgin looked at Jane for a moment. "You have been denied female. There is nothing more for you here."

"But we really want to have you there."

"My son does not wish to have me there. I am of no importance to him."

"We...can't have it without you."

"He would have done the ceremony without need of me being there. His mind is set and he would go through it no matter what. I have denied in having my presence there. He has little need of me." And it secretly hurt her, but no one would ever know that. "I will say it once more. Leave. You have no reason to be here anymore." She turned away, showing that the conversation was now over.

Jane couldn't let this happen, but she wasn't sure what else she could do. She couldn't insist else that would get her in big trouble. Looking over her shoulder, she looked at V with desperate eyes.

Vishous fucked up, he knew. He knew how right she was. He would have had the ceremony without her and would have had Wrath do the duties, but seeing his female's face, the desperation in her eyes, he couldn't walk out of here empty handed. He never patched things up properly with his mother dearest. It was hard. How could someone get close to a being that had the power to vanquish you with nothing more than a thought. Maybe getting close to the Scribe Virgin was wrong, but getting close to his mother, that was different. Everyone saw the Scribe Virgin as just that. A powerful entity that can do anything with nothing more than a flicker of her hand. He saw her like that as well. Perhaps he ought to see her not as the Scribe Virgin, but as his mother. Stepping forward, he placed a reassuring hand on Jane's shoulder as he walked by, stopping about a foot away from his mother. "If it would not offend..." He said waiting for her to turn.

She didn't turn, not right then at least. She took her time before finally turning and faced her son. She said nothing for she waited, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"If it would not offend...it would do me great honor to have you, mother mine, at our ceremony."

She was quiet, rather surprised at the request, though it was hidden thanks to her hood. "You do not want me there."

"I said mother, not the Scribe Virgin. I want my mother to be there and watch as I take the name of the female that I love more than anything upon my flesh. I want you, mother mine, to be there when I call out the name of the female I wish to spend eternity with and have as many young as we can. I want you, mother mine, to be a part of this celebration as nothing more than my mother."

She was struck speechless. He was asking that she be there, not as the being everyone looked up to and respected, but as nothing more than his mother. To be a part of this joyous moment. "The ceremony shall-"

"The King will perform your duties. You will stand there and do nothing, watch...and be happy for me. For us." He said and smiled. He wasn't sure if he did the right thing. Hell, he thought perhaps he screwed this up even more. Thinking he would be denied once more, V was about to turn away, until she stopped him.

"I will be there."She said to him.

He stopped and looked at her. He could hear Jane gasp behind him. " You will?" He asked and heard the silence, which only made him smile. "It'll be...more special in having you there." He said, his voice sincere.

"Summon me when the day arrives."

"I will. Thank you." He wanted to hug her, but that would be pushing it. Turning away, he walked over to Jane, smiling. She was smiling as well and before they could leave, his mother called out.

"Know that this would be the last and only time you shall speak to me in that manner. You will not be given liberty again." She warned, seeing him wave his hand before dematerializing.

Turning, the Scribe Virgin walked over to where she had her birds. They were singing happily. As she neared, there singing grew more pronounced, showing how happy she was. She was to be there not as the Scribe Virgin, but as nothing more than his mother. Never in her life had she expected this and she should take this moment and revel in it for she wasn't sure when another would appear. The wound on their relationship was still a bit raw, but not as severe as it had been. Having this discussion seemed to have added a small patch to the wound, but they had a long way before the wound could truly be healed.

Two days later...

Smoothing her hand down her dress, Jane took a breath to ease herself and exhaled just as she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" She called out and smiled when she saw Wellsie step in.

"Oh! You look so beautiful in that dress." Wellsie wrapped her arms around Jane, giving the woman a reassuring hug. "Everyone is ready. Nervous?"

"Oh..no...no. My hands aren't sweating, nor am I shaking and neither am I wanting to go hide under the bed right now." She laughed nervously.

"It'll be fine."

"This is bigger than a freaking wedding."

"Well...just think of it as a wedding...just...in the vampire way. It'll be fine. Come one. Everyone is waiting." Wellsie reassure her and helped her relax until finally she managed to get her friend out of her room and out of the Pit. Stepping into the houses foyer, everyone was gathered around the large spacious area in front of the grand stair case. All the females dressed in their finest dresses, standing on one side of the room and the males in black robes and beautifully embroidered daggers sheathed at their sides standing on the other side. Wrath was standing near the bottom step, his body poised and clad in the ceremonial robe as well, ready to do the honors. When Jane didn't see V or his mother, she began to worry a bit, but felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

" It's alright. Just take a deep breathe, okay?" Wellsie said, leading her towards Phury.

He smiled down at her and Jane relaxed even more. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

Jane took a moment, which included a really long breathe and then finally nodded her head "Yes, I'm ready.

Nodding, Phury looked up. " Vishous, please come forward."

From behind, Vishous materialized, his eyes focused on Jane alone. She had turned and both were looking at each other. She looked so radiant in that dress. It complimented her so well. This was the most beautiful female in the whole damn universe regardless of what anyone says and she was all his. He stepped forward and took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing in the most gentle of gestures. "I can tell you in so many languages how fucking beautiful you are."

She smiled up at him, her eyes glimmering. "Tell me after." She said and watched those fine lips of his curved into a sultry grin.

"And now, you shall be presented to the King." Phury said and motioned for them to turn towards Wrath and stand before him.

Looking at Wrath, Jane smirked, but then it disappeared. She hadn't seen the Scribe Virgin upon entering, nor when V appeared. "Wait." She said and everyone looked at her. "W-Where...where is-"

"Fear not child, for I am here." The Scribe Virgin spoke from near the stair case, standing just a few feet next to Wrath.

Everyone was stunned into silence. The Scribe Virgin was here, among them, witnessing V's and Jane's mating ceremony. Was something going to happen? Is the Scribe Virgin upset at the fact that Wrath was performing the ceremony and not she? Will she stop it? So many questions running through everyones minds, but they were silenced when she spoke again.

"You may continue Wrath son of Wrath." She said nodding her head gracefully. At first, she wasn't going to appear. A bit afraid actually, thinking that perhaps he truly didn't want her here at all, but they needed to mend the wound between them. His mate had been determined to have her here to witness such a wonderful occasion. The Scribe Virgin was rather happy, seeing her son mated and bound to someone who no doubt would do everything and anything to protect him from all harm. Perhaps she should show a bit of motherly compassion to her child...her...children. Deep inside, she felt her chest tighten up a bit. Being here was mending the wound, but...but if she told him about...about the sister he had, the one she kept from him, the wound will open up and chances were, nothing would heal it. She was a selfish woman in some ways. She loved her children, though she showed it in a mildly twisted manner. Was it to protect them? Or was it to protect herself? She wasn't sure. She wanted to be selfish right now and simply enjoy this moment. Enjoy that perhaps her son will actually grow into loving her for the first time in forever. Unaware of so much thinking, the Scribe Virgin looked up in time to see the warrior Rhage finish up the last line on her son's back. She had the beginning of the ceremony and just now came back to see the name being finished upon his skin. The female's name was nothing more than four simply letters, but it seemed that he wished for each and everyone of his Brother's to be a part of the scarring process. Next the _doggen_ wheeled in a cart that held a large bowl of snow white salt, a pitcher of water and a lacquer box that held a pristine, white cloth within. The water was mixed into the bowl and Wrath picked it up moved behind his Brother and proceeded to dump the briny liquid over V's back.

Her son did not hiss or flinch or make any move. He simply faced forward, his face emotionless. Wrath soon took the white cloth and cleaned V's wound, drying his back then rolled the cloth up and placed it back in the box.

"Rise my Brother." Wrath commanded and V did so with such grace, his back showing the forever permanent mark of his mate's name. When V turned, Wrath presented the box and V took it. Nodding, V moved towards Jane and went to his knees, lifting the box up for her to take.

Jane took the box without hesitation and threw herself at him before he could rise up to his feet. "I love you, so damn much. You're stuck with me forever." She whispered into his ear, crying.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, getting to his feet, bringing her up as well and hugged her to him. As he bent down to kiss her, all around, the deep rumble of all the warriors chanting echoing along the foyer walls. Zsadist's voice was the most ear catching out of everyone's. A warrior with the voice of an angel.

Pulling away from Jane's sweet lips, V had been ready to grab her and take her back to their mating bed, but stopped as he looked up at his dear _mahmen_. She had not moved from her spot. Said not one word. She just kept looking at them. Taking Jane's hand into his own, he approached her and for thanks to this gestured, everyone seemed to take it into their consideration by evacuating the foyer and heading for the kitchen, though they made sure to bow in respect to her before leaving that is. With just them three by themselves, the tension was thick until Jane broke it.

"Thank you for being here. It meant a lot to us both." She said, smiling as she squeezed V's hand.

"I thank you child for having me here." The Scribe Virgin looked up at V, though the hood kept itself in place. "My...son...I am truly...happy for you. Happy that you have found someone who will love you no matter what happens in your life."

And silence once more. Jane squeezed V's hand and nodded her head, gesturing for him to say or do something. What the hell was he suppose to do? His mother wasn't the hugging type. She wasn't the touchy feely type actually. All he could say was. "Thank you for coming." And that was it, the silence once again took over.

"I must leave now. May you both continue to enjoy your lives together. I look forward to your first young." She said and was gone.

Seconds ticked and Jane puffed out air. "Thank you for coming. Seriously?"

"What else could I say to her? She doesn't hug and we haven't really established much of a bridge between us."

"You could have been a bit more...grateful. She did show up and she did sound very sincere and...happy I think to have been here to witness our mating ceremony."

"Jane...there are some things that just need to be taken slowly. What's going on between her and me, it might take twice as long." 

"But you'll work on it, right? For our childrens sake?"

He smiled and kissed her, hugging her gently to his body. "I would do anything and everything to make you happy. If seeing me and hergetting along just a bit will make you happy, then I'll try and I mean TRY, to work it out."

That was good enough for her. She wasn't going to ask for a miracle or something. Kissing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and chuckled when she heard a deep growl emit low from his throat. "Skip dinner?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair and gripped hard.

"I have dinner right here in my arms. And I want dessert before the main course." He growled, picking her up bridal style and headed for the door located under the stair case that led back to the pit.

"Mmm, what's dessert?" She asked, sighing when he kissed the side of her neck.

"You'll see when I get you out of all this satin and into bed my _leelan_."

She chuckled and kissed him as he carried her all the way back to their bed.


End file.
